The Kidnap
by Akire Rosales
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba es secuestrado. Seto tiene que encontrar a su hermano menor en una carrera contra el tiempo mientras el mas joven de los Kaiba trata de sobrevivir a las adversidades mas despiadadas. Un crudo vistazo a la compra/vente de personas... reviews!
1. El alumno que nunca llegó

HOLA!

Ak: eh vuelto!, con otra idea fumada de mi novia Lariza! nOn (pero no se lo digan nn)

...

Ak: bueno, siento decirles que Lariza no nos acompañará esta vez en el fic, el cambio de escuela fue demasiado para ella. Digamos que estuvo normal las primeras tres semanas... pero nadie la conoce mejor que yo.

Tiene una "ligera" depresión, extraña mucho a sus amigos...me esta preocupando su estado de ánimo. Con decirles que ya me preocupa dejarla sola...

Por eso les pido su colaboración para mandar reviews, denle ánimos, miren que me siento algo solita aquí (no se lo digan). Capaz y un día la ánimo a que se de una vueltecita por aquí para que los lea.

Bueno, como dije antes, esta idea se le ocurrió a Lariza, aunque yo le estoy ayudando, casi todo es de ella. Se nos ocurrió un día en que estuvimos viendo películas de asesinatos y secuestros (osease, una noche de insomnio en fin de semana nOn)

Disfrutenlo, y manden reviews, es por una buena causa.

**THE KIDNAP**

**Capitulo 1**

El alumno que nunca llegó

_La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42._

_La nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz._

_Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios._

_Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz._

_¿De quien es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur?_

6:00 am

Esa es la hora que marca el fino reloj en una cabecera. Una pequeña mano lo apaga delicadamente, aventándolo contra la pared para que se callara.

- Mokuba! ---se oye una voz desde afuera de la habitación

- her...hermano---bostezaba somnoliento el pequeño Mokuba

- es el quinto reloj de la semana, apresúrate si no quieres llegar tarde---decía Kaiba mientras prácticamente salía volando de la habitación.

- ((Creo que al que se le hizo tarde fue a ti hermano)) ---pensaba divertido Mokuba mientras salía de su calida cama para meterse a la regadera.

_Armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer._

_Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos._

_La nena tiene nueve años como iba a saber,_

_Que hace más de 4 meses que le siguen los pasos._

_Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor._

6:30am

Mokuba sale debidamente arreglado y uniformado, baja las escaleras hacía el comedor principal, y de pronto un ligero y característico aroma acaricia su nariz. No era la comida, ese olor era el que Mokuba necesitaba oler todos las mañanas para mantenerse en pie.

Era la fragancia personal de su hermano mayor.

- Buenos dias hermano! ---decía con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego preguntar divertido---¿no se te estaba haciendo tarde? n.n

- jaja, que gracioso Mokuba, si ya voy a llegar tarde, que sea con provecho ---decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de café para despertarse. Pero en realidad, lo único que necesitaba para empezar el día, para soportar la vida, y para sobrevivir, era ver la hermosa sonrisa de su pequeño hermano menor.

- Regresarás temprano cierto?---Mokuba hacía la pregunta con cierto "tonito", que Kaiba tenía clasificado como "o regresas temprano, o asumes las consecuencias"

- No lo se---decía Kaiba, pero solo para molestar un poco a su hermanito

- ah---un toque de desilusión opacó su rostro

- Sería temprano llegar a la hora de tu 14avo nacimiento?

- O.O lo recordaste!

- ¿Cuándo lo eh olvidado?

- jeje, tienes razón... nn

- aún no entiendo por que tienes que invitar a Yugi y su porra de "viva la amistad"

- te digo algo, ya no pases tanto tiempo con Noa

- o.O! d...desde cuando lo sabías?

- ay hermano, no es muy tuyo el hablar solo con la computadora sobre duelos de monstruos y lo desgraciado que era Gozaburo.

- ...bueno, digamos que Noa sabe mantener una conversación--- decía recordando todas las "conversaciones" que tenía con Noa una vez a la semana desde que encontró su archivo atorado en las redes de KaibaCorp.

- ...el ya me envió mi carta de cumpleaños, dice que te envía un saludo

- a sí?

- sí, y también una mentada de madre n.n

- ¿QUEE?!

- jajaja! ---ríe divertido mientras recoge su mochila de una silla y sale corriendo hacía la puerta principal. Pero antes de salír...

- sabes Seto, no deberías ser tan rudo con Yugi, el te aprecia y quiere ser tu amigo. Solo te pide que le des una oportunidad. Lo conozco bien hermano, es mi mejor amigo y me gustaría que también fuera el tuyo

- ...se te hace tarde, y vete a la escuela---decía sin voltear a verlo, con los ojos clavados en la mesa

- ...esta bien...---antes de salir--- sabes, ese sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida.--- y salió de la casa. Para Mokuba, eso solo fue una opinión, pero para Kaiba, fue una tarea por cumplir.

Kaiba se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su pequeño chantajista, sabía que Mokuba solo quería que él tuviera un amigo, pero ¿por que exactamente Yugi?...ni el lo sabía.

Aunque debía admitir que, de todos los amigotes de su hermano, Yugi parecía el mas cuerdo...y ¿por que no?, era el único al que consideraba "digno" de ser su...amigo.

Tan modesto el muchacho era.

Con ese pensamiento, se fue a las oficinas de KaibaCorp.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba ya estaba en camino a su escuela dentro de una lujosa limosina. Aunque le daba un poco de pena llegar con semejante auto a su escuela. Aunque fuera para niños ricos.

De pronto, algo le dice que es observado...en definitiva, no era su chofer, ya que el estaba detrás de un vidrio polarizado en la cabina del conductor. Entonces volteo hacía el vidrio de detrás de él.

Que estraño, ese carro lo había visto todos los días durante 3 semanas, y eso ya le era muy sospechoso. Pero lo pasó por alto.

Ninguno de sus estudios lo prepararía para lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

_Un tiro en la sien al chofer, la nena va a la deriva_

_Un árbol detiene la inercia; ellos la tienen rodeada_

_Su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida_

_Los vecinos se encierran con llave, nadie ha visto nada._

_Y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos._

_La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy._

Otro auto de sabe Daimonion donde, se estrello a toda velocidad con la cabina del conductor, justo del lado del chofer. Mokuba apenas se estaba componiendo del tremendo golpe cuando siente que una enorme mano le tapa la boca y un poderoso brazo lo inmoviliza del todo. Solo ve una parte del amanecer cuando su mundo se envuelve en oscuridad al ser amordazado y cegado con unas pañoletas

Mokuba es atado de manos y pies, y como si fuera un saco de patatas, lo empujan a una cajuela.

Y el auto arranca a toda velocidad.

KaibaCorp.

8:00

El timbre de un teléfono de KaibaCorp. se hace oír por todo el ultimo piso de la empresa.

- Señor Kaiba, hay una llamada en la línea once, dice que es urgente.---decía la secretaria de Kaiba desde el Interfon.

- De quien es

- No quiso dar nombre...dice que es sobre el Señorito Mokuba---esa palabra alteró al CEO de KaibaCorp.

- pasa la llamada.---oprimiendo un botón del Interfon--- ¿Quién es?

- Tenemos a su hermanito Señor Kaiba

_La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,_

_En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas._

_Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país_

_Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte._

_La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de inglés._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ak: ¿Qué tal?, si se que hizo falta Lariza, pero por eso necesito que me ayuden para traerla de vuelta! Por favor!

Jitomatazos, mentadas de madre, bombas nucleares, atentados contra Snape (mi pequeña serpiente mascota) y felicitaciones, todo es bien recibido a: 


	2. La llamada

HIIIIII FAAAANNNNSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ak: que creen?

Lz: IM BACK!!! XD

Ak: Lariza esta con nosotros de nuevo!!! XD

Lz: sus review ayudaron!!! XD

Ak: ya puedo continuar con mi sadismo XD

Lz: le dije a Akire que le dejaría hacer este fic a su modo, aunque la idea sea mia ¬¬U

Ak: GRACIAS!!!!!

Lz: tengan cuidado...mucho cuidado...

Ak: muajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Kidnap

Capitulo 2

La llamada

(Dedicado a: Guerrera Lunar, Kimmy Angy y Ana Cortés por devolverme a Lariza, 1000 Gracias)

En capítulos anteriores...

(breve muestra de cartas super chafas)

-Mokuba!, es el cuarto reloj de la semana

-Yugi solo quiere tu amistad, hermano

-Se te hace tarde Mokuba

-Tenemos a su hermanito Señor Kaiba

(opening de Yu-Gi-Oh!)

JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS JUNCHIS PUNCHIS

(después de tanta jalada n nU, comenzamos!!)

- Tenemos a su hermanito Señor Kaiba

- Que?

- No intente nada, somos profesionales.

- ES ESTO UNA BROMA?---gritaba el CEO levantándose súbitamente de su asiento

- No llame a la policía. Espere nuestra llamada...

- QUIEN CARAJOS ERES?!---pero le habían colgado--- hola? Hola! Maldición!---gritaba golpeando el interfon.

Kaiba se quedó pensando, entre alarmado y negado. Alarmado por que la llamada se oía demasiado seria y negado por que era, totalmente, imposible.

Se suponía que Mokuba tenía guardaespaldas.

Se suponía.

Tuvo una idea, rápidamente tomó su teléfono celular y marcó, espero la llamada.

- Escuela privada de Domino City, directora Golden Retriever al habla, en que puedo servirle?

- Habla Seto Kaiba, hermano de Mokuba Kaiba---decía casi mecánicamente, pero le falló pues en su voz se oía la angustia en persona

- ah!, en que puedo servirle señor Kaiba?

- Quiero saber si mi hermano Mokuba fue hoy a la escuela.

- ah!, muy bien, espere un momento

Kaiba oyó como dejaban de lado el teléfono. Caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la habitación, la espera era insoportable.

Se intentó convencer, pensar en que solo fue una mala broma de algún resentido de su corporación, o tal vez de alguno de los amiguitos de Mokuba. Tal vez fue el perro de Wheeler, o el desgraciado de Bakura o Marik. Sí, ellos debieron ser!

Prácticamente ese tipo de bromita sucia llevaba sus firmas. Casi se los podía imaginar riéndose como locos al lado del teléfono. Con esas sonoras carcajadas que lo sacaban fácilmente de quicio.

Si, eso fue.

Se estaba preocupando por nada.

Pero...debía estar seguro. Los minutos en espera fueron agonizantes mientras se intentaba convencer de que había sido una sucia bromita de mal gusto.

Muy mal gusto.

Estaba decidido a estrangular lentamente al desgraciado que le hacía pasar esos amargos momentos. Pronto, escucho como levantaban el teléfono y la voz de la maestra de su hermanito le hablaba

- Señor Kaiba, que sorpresa, que se le ofrece?

- Solo quería saber si mi hermano se presento a clases.

- Déjeme ver---se podía oír el sonido de unas hojas revolviéndose---....veamos...Brenan...Kaeron...aquí esta, Kaiba Mokuba

- Y bien?---decía impaciente

-...mmm...no, lo siento pero este día no se presento---Kaiba sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco

_La nena es un bulto amarrado en un Chrysler café._

_Un zapato le oprime la espalda, un pañuelo la boca._

_La nena esta muerta de miedo y no entiende porqué_

_La nena no sabe que a veces también dios se equivoca_

_La nena es develo y noticia, la nena no está._

Sentía como pasaba los topes a toda velocidad. Golpeándose continuamente con la cajuela del coche. Se movía lo más que podía para desatarse, pero era inútil. Estaba desesperado.

Un súbito freno lo hizo golpearse la frente.

Cuando despertó, se sintió acostado en una pequeña habitación, todavía tenía sus ojos vendados. Sintió que estaba amarrado de sus manos, así que se levantó e intentó caminar. Pero solo pudo dar 5 pasos cuando tropezó y se dio cuenta que le habían encadenado su tobillo derecho.

No podía escapar.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas---decía una voz que, en definitiva, no era de hombre.

- Q-Quien eres?---preguntaba asustado--- Que quieres?

- Tranquilo Mokuba, aquí las preguntas las hago yo

- P-Por favor, déjame ir, yo no eh hecho nada.

- No puedo hacer eso, vales mucho---la dueña de esa siniestra voz acariciaba los negros mechones de Mokuba

Mokuba se alejó de esa mano como si fuera la peste.

- Será mejor que te acostumbres al lugar, por que, conociendo a tu hermano, tardará en hacer lo que le digamos.

- Seto?...que quieres con el!

- La pregunta querido Mokuba---decía mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar cara a cara con el menor de los Kaiba, que estaba sentado en el piso---sería, que quiero de el.

- que?, que quieres de nosotros!!

- de ti, paciencia...y cooperación; de tu hermano, su empresa

- JA!, estas loca si crees que Seto te dará KaibaCorp!, ya verás!, me encontrará antes de que te des cuenta.

La mujer, quien estaba a cierta distancia de el, ahora estaba a pocos milímetros de la cara de Mokuba

- A si?...pues ya veremos que tan listo es tu hermano...aunque, siendo TU hermano no eh de esperar mucho, ¿O si?

Mokuba, en un arranque de furia, le escupe en la cara.

-....Si no cooperas por las buenas...será por las malas--- decía con una voz que caló a Mokuba hasta el limite de su columna. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre de constitución gruesa, cabello azabache y ojos verdes con delgadas franjas amarillas que se conectaban con la pupila.

Mokuba sintió que era cargado contra su voluntad y depositado en una cama vieja. A pesar de sus intentos por resistirse, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte. Pronto, sus manos estaban atadas a los lados de la cama y sus piernas estaban libres.

- Que...que hacen?---preguntaba tembloroso, pronto, sintió como la venda que tapaba sus ojos le era quitada.

Lo que vio, le heló la sangre, pues ese hombre estaba a los pies de la cama...quitándose el cinturón.

- Mokuba...sabías que se cual es tu música favorita?---decía con una sonrisa que era capaz de helar a cualquiera mientras prendía una grabadora que acababa de traer--- espero que te guste este disco JAJAJAJAJAJA

Abandonó la habitación.

Mokuba solo vio como ese hombre se le acercaba lentamente.

En esos asquerosos momentos, y mientras esa hermosa música salía del aparato, un nombre cruzó su mente sacándole una pequeña lágrima...

Seto.

_Su planeta cambió de tamaño, hoy mide cuatro por tres._

_Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta._

_La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes_

_La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta_

_La nena ya lleva tres meses buscando un porque._

Kaiba no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, se paseaba frenéticamente por su despacho pues la carrera que hizo de su corporación a la mansión no fue suficiente para descargar su angustia.

Estaba a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa cuando...un escalofriante sonido congeló sus sentidos...

RIIIIINNGGGG!!!! RIIIIINNGGGG!!!!

Kaiba contestó el teléfono.

-...Si?---por primera vez, el CEO sonó temeroso

- Ahora vio que no es broma--- decía una voz de ultratumba--- queremos 100 millones de dólares, escuche con atención: eche el dinero en dos maletas de cuero café, cada una con cincuenta millones. Lleve el dinero al corralón de autos, y coloque las dos maletas en la cajuela de un chrysler amarillo destrozado del frente. La cajuela estará abierta.

- No le hagas daño a mi hermanito, me estas oyendo desgraciado hijo de puta!!!---gritaba encolerizado el CEO de KaibaCorp.

- Las otras instrucciones las oirá después. No intente nada, somos profesionales.

La comunicación terminó.

Kaiba colgó lentamente el auricular, mientras pasaba sus dedos de manera delicada. Luego explotó. Con todas las fuerzas de su alma, levantó el escritorio de caoba gruesa y lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

El no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Agencia Federal de Investigación, en que puedo servirle.

- Con el jefe de división, ahora!

- quien habla---decía una voz femenina de forma altiva.

- Seto Kaiba, y si no me comunica con el, en este momento destruyó su vida como la conoce por su incompetencia.

-L-lo siento señor Kaiba, en...enseguida lo comunico

No tardó ni medio minuto para oír la voz gruesa del jefe de la AFI

- Señor Kaiba, a que debo su llamada?---decía de la forma mas sumisa que podía.

- En este momento tiene 5 mil dólares en su bolsillo, pero solo si manda a su mejor escuadrón anti-secuestro a la mansión Kaiba. Sin preguntas y sin escándalos.

- este....en...en seguida señor Kaiba!---decía mientras prácticamente volaba por sus muchachos.

_Seís kilos de menos la nena tiene llagas rosadas_

_Papá casi loco, mamá de nuevo en los hospitales_

_Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada,_

_La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales_

_Y el miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos_

_El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana_

Su cuerpo le dolía, y las sabanas se teñían de color rojo carnesí. Sudaba y sus muñecas tenías vivas marcas rojas alrededor que sangraban igualmente.

Se sentía sucio.

Usado

Desechado

Ese hombre ya se había salido de la habitación, dejando a Mokuba solo, con la grabadora terminando de tocar una de sus melodías favoritas.

Si bien antes esa canción le inundaba de alegría, ahora solo era un eco vacío que le haría recordar por el resto de su vida ese momento.

Quería llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos, pues ya había llorado bastante.

Quería ver a su hermano, correr hacía el, abrazarlo y nunca alejarse de nuevo, quería decirle cuanto lo admiraba y jamás dejarlo ir. Quería decirle que para el era...su padre.

Su padre.

Que acaso no un padre siempre cuida de sus hijos.

Entonces, ¿donde estaba Seto en esos momentos?

¿Sabría lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Acaso lo volvería a ver?

¿Volvería a ver en las mañanas esa sonrisa que solo el conocía?

¿Acaso volvería a ver su hermano mayor?

Con todas estas preguntas en su joven cabeza, Mokuba quedó profundamente dormido mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba por sus mejillas.

_La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto a luz_

_En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas_

_Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país_

_Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte_

_La nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ak: y?, que tal?

Lz....

Ak: y tu que traes guey?

Lz:...

Ak: lariza?

Lz: VIOLASTE A MOKUBA 

Ak: tu me digiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que lo hice, FRIEGATE XDDD...

Lz: ¬¬

Ak: ademas, me vale huevos tu opinión XD, quiero la de uds. Amables lectores n n

Lz: barbera ¬¬

Ak: jejeje

Lz: y ahora, A contestar reviews!! XD ya extrañaba decirlo XDDD...

Guaduchi

Lz: orale! Hasta que salí de mis 5 fans XD

Ak: mmm!!

Lz: nuestros fans ¬¬U

Ak: mejor n n

Lz: pues bueno, aquí tienes al segundo cap. Espero te guste o si no, MATAMOS A AKIRE!!

Ak: y si te mato yo primero ¬¬

Lz: no, porque ya se que...la vida sin mi, es como morir y auuuuuun me amas!!!!

Ak: YA DEJA DE CANTAR!!!! ¨¨

Lz: XD

Ak: esperaremos tu prximo review n n

AMYZEARING

Lz: gueno, si no oiste el final alla...

Ak: lo oiras aquí n n MUAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!

Lz: ¬¬U espero que no....O.O...NO TE ATREVAS!!

Ak: tuve un sueño revelador sobre el sig. Capitulo XD

Lz: ay no O.O

Ak: sabes, a veces creo que soy la reencarnación de Pegasus XD

Lz: tal vez por eso a veces me caes gorda ¬¬

Ak: callate porque... si en una rosa, estaas tu, cantando una canción estaaas tu, como te voy a olvidar COMO TE VOY A OLVIDAR!!!!

Lz: cállate con tus inches cumbias !!!

Ak: XD

Lz: sobre dañar a Mokuba...A MI NO ME HECHES EL PAQUETE! Que fue esta maldita de al lado ¬¬

Ak: SIIII pero debes recordar que fue en honor a Guerrera Lunar, y ellos quería sangre

Lz: ¬¬....todo por ella y Rex u u

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo Review n n

LADY GRAYSON

Lz: claro que continuaremos, pero ahora tenemos dos historias de las cuales encargarnos, así que tal vez lleguemos a tardar

Ak: esperamos que no u u

Lz: pero ten por seguro que los capitulos siempre iran de mejor en mejor

Ak: para mayor información visita nuestro fic "Lo Que Todos Quieren"

Lz: muy a nuestro estilo XD

Ak: esperaremos tu prox. Review!

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: HOOOOLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ak: o MIS TIMPANOS X0X

Lz: no saben cuanto los extrañe XD

Ak: ya se extrañaba a Rex n n

Lz:...este...y a Guerrera Lunar?

Ak: ah?, también

Lz: ¬¬ te pasas, en fin, YA REGRESE!!!, y las tramas se volveran mejor nOn

Ak: me meyo (traducción: me das miedo)

Lz: XDDD...siempre quise publicar este fic, pero no se me había dado la oportunidad pues empezamos con el otro

Ak: pero ya esta aquí!

Lz: y las peores cosas inimaginables se desataran XDDD...

Ak: XDDD...

Lz: tienen razón, los amigos estar para chingarte y apoyarte en todo

Ak: pero los tuyos solo te chingaban ¬¬

Lz: jejeje, pero Armando y Angelica no n n...los extraño u u

Ak:...

Lz: pero bueno, ya tengo al Chacal, a Bernan y a Quetzali n n

Ak: la ostia, creo que eres adicta a mi ¬¬

Lz: tal vez se parezcan, pero ellos aún no demuestran la importancia que tengo en sus vidas ¬u¬

Ak: CALLATE!!

Lz: sobre el fic, ¿te enojo que secuestráramos a Moki?

Ak: entonces de violarlo...¿ni hablar verdad?

Lz: malvada ¬¬U, bueno, el chantaje ya apareció

Ak: pero solo es el comienzo XDDD...

Lz: oyes?, en serio quieren matar al secuestrador? O.O

Ak: de eso no se preocupen! Yo haré que le llegue el mensaje MUAJAJAJAJA!!!

Lz: O.O...(alejándose un poquito de Akire)

Ak: esperaremos tu proximo review con muchas ansias XD!

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: GUAU!, también estas leyendo el fic? Genial!!

Ak: el disco de Ricardo Arjona no esta mal

Lz: si fueran cumbias ni hablar verdad? ¬¬

Ak: XD

Lz: creo que todos nos odiaran después de este cap u u

Ak: no te preocupes!, los fieles siguen al amo en las buenas y en las malas

Lz: eso si, QUE BUENO QUE SE ME EXTRAÑA nOn

Ak: si aja ¬¬

Lz: sobre que todo en esta vida debe ser felicidad... pues, depende bastante de las circunstancias u u

Ak: la neta si, esperaremos tu proximo review nOn!!!!!

YAMI-ARELISS

Lz: que bueno que te este gustando el fic n n, espera la sig, actualización que se va a poner mejor!

Ak: claro que si!!

Lz: amo a Ricardo Arjona XD insisto en que se ve guapísimo con el cabello suelto XD

Ak: ...me meyo O.O

Lz: NO ES HISTORIA DE AKIRE!!!, ES MIA!!!!

Ak: fue un lapsus, estoy segura que no quiso decirlo de mala fe

Lz: ¬¬

Ak: que quede recalcado que aquí se habla en plural, si no es mucha molestia n n

Lz: ¬¬

Ak: esperaremos tu proximo review n n

ANA SILVIA JIMENEZ CORTES

Lz: HOLAAAAA!!!! Ya te empezaba a extrañar nOn

Ak: la canción la sacamos de...

Lz: NO SABES DE DONDE ES LA CANCIÓN!! o.O!!!, CARCEL CARCEL!!!

Ak: te privas ¬¬ no todos tienen tus "gustitos"

Lz: la canción es del gran Ricardo Arjona, se llama "La Nena"

Ak: oyes, ¿que onda con la porra de Lariza?

Lz: a mi me gusto n n

Ak: a ti te gustaba Barney ¬¬

Lz: O.O FUE A LOS 5 AÑOS 

Ak: aja

Lz: no enserio!

Ak:...si lo que quieras

Lz: contigo no se puede ¬¬, por cierto, me encanto la porra! XD, muy buena, en serio que me reanimó bastante

Ak: ¿bastante nada mas? o.ó

Lz: bueno, me puse a saltar por todo el Job de mi madre, fue por tu review que definitivamente decidí regresar...ademas de descubrir los desastres que estaba haciendo Akire ¬¬

Ak: XD

Lz: esperamos tu proximo review!!! XD

CHACAL

Lz: mira!!, el chacal ya nos escribió

Ak: inche chacal n n

Lz: no te preocupes de los derechos de autor de Ricardo Arjona, no creo que le importe que utilicemos sus canciones

Ak: mas bien, como si nos importara a nosotros

Lz: jeje

Ak: nos vemos en la escuela, y mas te vale dejar review!, me estas oyendo inútil!!

Lz: te pasas o.ó

DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. El rescate del rescate

WHASA AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: como tan!!!!! nOn

Ak: de nuevo aquí el dúo terrible XD

Lz: como dijimos en el cap. Anterior...

Ak: tuve un sueño revelador para este cap.

Lz: tendremos que cambiar un poco nuestras ideas, ya que "ALGUIEN" descubrió cual era nuestra motivación para este fic.

Ak: en realidad se lo agradecemos

Lz: pues al estar pensando en como continuar la historia...

Ak: SE NOS OCURRIERON IDEAS TERRORIFICAS!!!! XDDD...

Lz: agradézcanle a Guerrera Lunar y Rex, por la inspiración XD

Ak: va por ustedes muchachos °u 

Lz: sin más parloteo...QUE EMPIECE EL FIC!!!

The Kidnap

Capitulo 3

El rescate del rescate

Mansión Kaiba

En cuestión de minutos, desde que Kaiba mandó llamar a la AFI (si tienen una idea mejor, somos toda oídos ¬¬) cinco camionetas se estacionaron afuera de la mansión Kaiba para empezar a sacar las cámaras, aparatos, identificadores y teléfonos necesarios.

Los sirvientes del CEO los pasaron rápidamente a la sala principal, y ahí conectaron todo lo necesario mientras el jefe de división buscaba al joven dueño de la mansión.

- Señor Kaiba---saludaba un hombre de misma estatura que Kaiba, quien estaba totalmente pálido de la preocupación

- Solo quiero que recuperen a mi hermano---decía mientras soltaba la mano del otro nombre y lo miraba fijamente--- le eh pagado para que lo haga, entiende?

- Claro que entiendo señor Kaiba...¿los secuestradores ya llamaron?

- Si, quieren 10 millones...dijeron que llamarán después --- decía mientras se tiraba a un sillón, muy cerca del teléfono.

- Le sugiero, señor Kaiba, que no pague el rescate.

- ¿Que?

- nosotros estamos aquí para rastrear la llamada, encontrar al joven Mokuba Kaiba y arrestar a los secuestradores. Si paga, ayudará a que este tipo de cosas sucedan de nuevo.

- Yo haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar a mi hermano. Si quieren mis Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, se los daré; mi empresa, se las daré; mi vida...se las daré.

- debe comprender que los secuestradores rara vez entregan a....los niños. Para ellos un infante representa una mina de oro; los usan para que les ayuden con los secuestros, para que roben, para prostituirlos...y otras veces los usan para vender sus órganos.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Seto. Para el jefe de división solo era como un semi shock, pero para Kaiba era el borde a un colapso nervioso.

-......voy a recuperar a mi hermano...lo voy a recuperar.---Kaiba apretaba sus puños, tanto que parecía que se sacaría sangre.

- No se preocupe señor Kaiba, nos encargaremos de eso...

RIIIIINGGGG RIIIIIINGGG!!!!!!!!!!

- RÁPIDO!, TOMEN LA LLAMADA, PREPAREN TODO, EN POSICIÓN!

Todos esperan la señal y Kaiba esta listo para levantar el auricular. Se da la señal...y comienza el suspenso.

- La familia lo es todo...cierto?---decía una voz desde el auricular.

-...si --- por primera vez en su vida, Kaiba permaneció sumiso

- ahora...¿usted ama a su hermano?

- si

- Entonces, haga todo lo que le digamos...lleve diez millones en dos bolsas de...

- plástico, 5 millones en cada bolsa, llevarlos al corralón de autos y meterlas en la cajuela de un carro amarillo con el frente destrozado. Ya se.

- muy inteligente señor Kaiba.

- después...¿Dónde estará mi hermano?

- Cuando tenga el dinero en mis manos, su hermano llegará a su casa tan rápido como se fue.

- ...

- Vaya solo, sin policías, sin helicópteros...y sin armas de ningún tipo. A partir de ahora será observado por uno de mis hombres, las 24 horas. Cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada lugar al que usted vaya.

-...

- no me cree, cierto. Usted está sentado en un sillón Blanco bordado con las imágenes de sus Dragones Ojiazules, y está rodeado de policías.... Incompetentes, tanto que no me importa su presencia, pero no quiero que estén cuando haga la entrega.

-....

- Tenemos la llamada!---decía uno de los policías

- estaremos en contacto.--- y la comunicación se termina.

- Y bien?, donde están? ---preguntaba el jefe de división.

- ...era un teléfono inalámbrico, podrían estar en cualquier parte ---decía uno de ellos soltando el teléfono.

- Lucius ---Kaiba llamaba a su abogado.--- prepara diez millones de dólares. Mételos en dos bolsas de plástico y avísame cuando termines.

Kaiba se retiró a su habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tu hermano es muy obediente ---decía la mujer a una pequeña figura vendada de pies, manos y ojos, sentada en una cama con las sabanas manchadas de sangre seca.---a sí que, tu también deberías serlo, si no comes adelgazarás y las visitas para..."Conocerte" se harán menos.

- ...

-...tendrás que comer algún día---decía mientras le hacía una seña a su compañero para que dejara la comida en el pequeño banquito de al lado.--- además (viendo las sábanas), debes dejar de sangrar, si no quieres dormir con las sabanas sucias. No vamos a lavarlas todos los días.

-...

- bueno, da gracias que mi corazón es bondadoso ya que cancelé tus citas para que descansaras hoy.... te conviene comer si quieres sábanas limpias. ---dirigiéndose a su ayudante--- en media hora, cámbiale esa cama y límpialo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Mokuba solo.

Mokuba agarró sus piernas en posición fetal, y hundió su cara entre ellas. Extrañaba a su hermano, ¡santo dios! como quería verlo. Gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras sollozos escapaban de su afligida garganta, cansada de gritar y tener que recibir todo lo que le metían...

Por eso no comía, su garganta estaba demasiado inflamada y parecía tener una infección. Abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, todas gritando el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Su hermano mayor.

Su ídolo.

A quien siempre vio como un dios intocable.

¿Donde estaba en esos momentos?

¿Por qué no lo ayudaba?

Aún recordaba cuando lo secuestró Pegasus en el Reino de los Duelistas y el lo rescató, aún recordaba como lo habían secuestrado los 5 grandes en el mundo virtual y el lo rescató, aún recordaba como lo secuestraron los cazadores raros en Ciudad Batallas y... si bien no pudo rescatarlo, lo busco por cielo, mar y tierra; aún recordaba cuando lo aprisionó Noa en el mundo virtual y también su hermano lo rescató, y ahora estaba este nuevo...la diferencia era que ahora no sabía donde estaba, ni sabía si lo encontrarían, en realidad, no sabía nada.

Frustración, una horrible frustración inundó su alma mientras mas sollozos e incontenibles lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Nuevamente se sentía como el pequeño niño indefenso que era en el orfanato años atrás, débil, triste, indefenso...pero la diferencia, era que ahora se sentía...solo.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones que apenas oyó cuando entraron unas personas a su habitación, cuando levantó la cara, pudo sentir como le cambiaban la sábana y se iban, casi inmediatamente después, oyó los pasos de la mujer acompañada por unos pasos mas pesados. Era el primero que le puso las manos encima, el de ojos verdes.

Si, si bien Mokuba no pudo ver su cara completamente, tanto ajetreo deslizó ligeramente la mordaza esa vez, y pudo ver la frialdad de esos temibles ojos verdes.

- Mokuba --- inmediatamente, Mokuba se tensó y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.--- ....te va a bañar Alex, espero no opongas resistencia si quieres una pijama y sabanas limpias

Pero Mokuba no salió de su posición.

- Mira chiquillo, estoy cansada de tu necia actitud!, y si no...

- Espera hermana ---decía una voz femenina con un tono dulce, que destensó un poco a Mokuba.--- si quieres, yo lo bañaré, pero si sigues rabiando te enfermaras

-....has lo que quieras ---decía mientras salía de la habitación junto con su ayudante.

- No te preocupes--- acercándose a Mokuba--- no te haré daño

Mokuba sintió como una mano se posaba sobre las suyas, amordazadas y rojas, con marcas que mostraban la tremenda lucha por zafarse. Se volvió a tensar.

- Tranquilo --- ahora sintió como esa misma mano se entrelazaba ágilmente con las sogas, y muy por el contrario de lo que su "perturbada" mente pensó, sus manos pronto yacieron liberadas --- voy a tener que curarte esas horribles heridas.

- ...Q-Quien....eres...--- la voz de Mokuba apenas era audible, pero pronto se dio cuenta que también le dolía hablar.

- Mi nombre....solo llámame "Ari", pues no puedo darte el verdadero.

-....

-....¿puedes caminar?---tomó ligeramente la mano de Mokuba para que el se levantara, pero inmediatamente a que él sintió el toque, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Demasiada oscuridad para tranquilizar su mente.

Ari lo intentó llevar despacio, pero cuando Mokuba dio el primer paso, su recto dio una sacudida que lo llevó a flaquear con un gemido de dolor.

- Cuidado! --- sosteniéndolo ---... mi hermana es una salvaje

-...tu....¿hermana? --- Mokuba no entendía como alguien con una voz tan tranquilizante y serena podía ser pariente de otra completamente opuesta, mezquina y cruel.

- Si, ahora ven, siéntate en esta silla (de ruedas), tendré que bañarte aquí. ---decía mientras metía a Mokuba a una regadera, se disponía a desvestirlo, pero rápidamente vio como el pequeño se tensaba y apretaba los dientes. ---......voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

- ....---Mokuba, para no lastimar su ya adolorida garganta, asintió con la cabeza.

- bien ---Ari lentamente le quitó la venda de los ojos, y Mokuba pestañeo un par de veces antes de poder enfocar; la luz le lastimaba sus, ahora, desacostumbradas pupilas.

- ah! Lo siento ---decía mientras rápidamente apagaba la luz--- así esta mejor?

Mokuba enfocó un poco, y se dio cuenta que su interlocutora tenía puesta una franela egipcia, muy parecida a la de Izhisu, así que solo podía ver unos lindos ojos cafés que lo miraban sin una pizca de maldad.

-....porque...---pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues su garganta le raspaba de la forma mas dolorosa.

- habré la boca ---pero lo que Mokuba abrió de par en par, fueron los ojos ---...creó, que no debí usar ese termino...n n...es que, necesito ver que le pasa a tu garganta.

Algó en su interior, le decía a Mokuba que podía confiar en esa persona, aunque su sentido común le dictaba que saliera corriendo por la puerta. Pero, probablemente estaría cerrada con seguro.

La obedeció, y abrió ligeramente la boca.

- ...¿puedes abrirla mas?...por favor --- Mokuba obedeció, pero un choque de dolor lo hizo gemir y volverla a cerrar --- mmm...creo que es un ligero desgarre de la garganta...tiene remedio, ahora veo por que no comías...tendré que hablar con...bueno, no esta de mas intentar razonar con ella. Jajajajaja --- pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que Mokuba no estaba de ningún humor para chistes, así que se cayó (del verbo "silencio", no del verbo "¡¡zacazonapal!!" )

- ....

-....bueno...voy a desvestirte...para poderte bañar, es que...---pero no tuvo que explicar mas, pues Mokuba levantó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo.

Si, cabría decir que a Mokuba...le inspiraba confianza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba entró a su habitación, estaba destrozado, e tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Quería pensar que era una horrible pesadilla, que despertar y correr a la habitación de su hermanito para abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo solo de nuevo.

Pero no era posible pues, no era un sueño, era real; su sufrimiento, su vida...que ahora se había vuelto el mismísimo Infierno.

Y pensar que hacía apenas 2 semanas creía que ya estaba en uno...

Levantó el rostro ligeramente y las vio. En su tocador, todas las fotografías de Mokuba: cuando fundaron KaibaLand., cuando cambaron KaibaCorp. de una empresa de armas a una empresa de videojuegos, y otras mas donde Mokuba posaba solo. Se sentó en su cama para verlas mas de cerca, había una en especial, regalo de navidad de Mokuba donde estaba toda la porra de Yugi y detrás, un árbol de navidad.

Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero rápido las limpió. Casi inmediatamente, su computadora portátil captó un mensaje. Kaiba no tenía ganas de leer nada, pero el mensaje era diferente a todos.

--Correó para Seto, Correo para Seto, Correo para Seto—Cantaba la imagen de un Yata Garazo que tenía en su pico la imagen de una carta.

Solo una persona en el mundo le enviaba un mensaje con un monstruo espíritu, en especial con un Yata Garazo. Así que lo contestó.

Rápidamente, una cara muy familiar le saludó.

- Seto ---saludaba un joven de cabello verde desde la computadora

-Noa...

- No te molestes en decirme que pasa, ya me enteré

-¿Como?

- Si, es la noticia más grande del mundo, ya se publicaron como 5 páginas sobre el rapto de Mokuba. Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿como pasó?

- No se...fue de un día para otro...no se que hacer Noa...

-...Seto, en el Internet no....no solo hay... información...---la voz de Noa empezó a quebrantarse

- Noa? Estas...

- Lo que voy a mostrarte...me afecta tanto como a ti.---decía mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos. En poco tiempo, un nuevo mensaje de correo llegaba a la computadora de Kaiba.

- Ábrelo---decía Noa

- Noa, no estoy para juegos, yo...---pero no pudo decir nada más, pues lo que vieron sus ojos...lo dejó en shock.

Era un anunció de ventas pornográficas, con imágenes de niños desnudos, Mokuba entre ellos.

- Quiero ayudarte Seto, después de todo, ustedes son mi única familia....hermano.

-...Noa---Kaiba no soportó mas, aún enfrente de Noa, empezó a llorar.

Al día siguiente...

El dinero se encontraba en un coche amarillo con el frente destrozado. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Unos hombres, entre ellos uno con ojos verdes, fueron por el dinero. Pero...

- Que pasó muchachos! ---decía el jefe de división, que había seguido a Kaiba en la entrega, sin ser visto.

- YA NOS DESCUBRIERON, DISPAREEEEEN!!!!!!

Una terrible balacera, el rescate fue robado, y de ahí solo quedó el cadáver de un hombre de ojos verdes, un hombre...que era el primo de la jefa.

Continuará....

Ak: PIPIPIPIPIPIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: o.O!

Ak: XD

Lz: ejem!, creo yo, que este capi salió mejor que el anterior...y de seguro ustedes se preguntarán...¿Quién carazos es la jefa?. Pus la respuesta es...

Ak: ots! n n

Lz: Y de seguro se preguntarán...¿Quién carajos es "Ari"?, la respuesta es...

Ak: ots! :P

Lz: Y de segurito tambíen se preguntarán....¿LO SABRÁN ALGUN DÍA?...la respuesta es...

Ak: ots! XD

Lz: No nos vean así O.O (todos los lectores con teclados, ratones, monitores y PCs listos para partir madres)... es que estamos decidiendo a los malos jejeje

Ak: y como que...yo de mala, pus ya estuvo con "Lo Que Todos Quieren" XD

Lz: la neta, si. Eres escalofriante o.o

Ak: XD

Lz: la palabra "Zacazonapal" es mexicana, y es como decír "PAZ" ó "MOCOS!" ó "sonido-chafa-y-típico-de-caída-por-las-escaleras-o-de-un-edificio"

Ak: la cultura mexicana es la ley n n

Lz: estamos algo revolucionarias...con solo decirles que hasta se nos ocurrió "Yu-Gi-Oh versión mexicana"

Ak: fumada total XD

Lz: pero...si a ti fue a la que se le ocurrió o.ó

Ak: o.o...ah, neta.

Lz: u uU...no tienes perdón de Quetzalcoatl

Ak: gueno...y ahora: A CONTESTAR REVIEW!!

ANA SILVIA GUIMENEZ CORTÉS

Lz: verdad que sí se pasó con violar a Moki?, pero no te preocupes, por que yo ya le mande un angelito

Ak: insisto en que arruinaste la trama

Lz: y? te duele?

Ak: ¬¬U

Lz: oyes en verdad crees que Seto destroze a Akire?

Ak: no creo, soy demasiado juerte para el XD

Kaiba: a si?

Ak: O.O SETO KAIBA AAHHHHHH!! (corre despavorida mientras los guaruras de Kaiba la persiguen)

Lz: hola Seto n n

Kb: hola Lariza

Lz: se me hace que esa ya no vuelve, quieres acompañarme para responder reviews?

Kb: bueno

Lz: oyes Ana, has oido los discos de "Chicago"?

Kb: los pones al reves y se oye una voz de lo mas fumada

Lz: para oirlo en la noche de brujas XD

Kb: no te sabes las canciones de ricardo arjona?... bueno, como sería posible que un simple humano con coeficiente promedio pueda saber algo así

Lz: oye Kaiba, mas respeto con mis lectores

Kb: que delicada

Lz: y no te preocupes, le daré tu mensaje a Akire

Kb: ...

Lz: Seto? La despedida

Kb: ah si, estas viejas esperarán tu próximo review

Lz: u u

AMYSEARING

Lz: orale! Sinceramente no esperé que volvieras a escribir, insisto AQUÍ SE HABLA EN PLURAL!

Ak: SI!!

Kb: ah chinga!, y tu como te escapaste de mis guaruras?

Ak: nadie puede con mi poder superior XD

Kb: nos veremos en el fic, y ya verás lo que aré

Ak: XD

Lz: o no Akire, verdád que aquí se habla en plural?

Ak: oye ya no!, Como verás, somos DOS no UNA

Lz: dinos locas, pero lo tomamos a mal.

Ak: bueno..sobre la sangre de Moki...digamos que traigo algo en su contra

Lz: ni siquiera ella sabe por que. Pero a mi si me empieza a morder la conciencia.

Con decirte que ahora, cada vez que veo a Moki, me despierta el remordimiento u u

Ak: eso es por tu mente inferior XD

Lz: ¬¬

Ak: claro que vivimos en Mexico! XD

Lz: y ahora, ambas en la ciudad mas grande del mundo XD

Ak: EL D.F! hogar de los tacos y la corrupción

Lz: sobre el nombre...is qui no si nos ocurrió otro nombre XD

Ak: que le vamos a hacer u u

Lz: y recuerda que es mejor leer un fic de día

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: Oye, no me pongas el paquete, fue Akire la que lo violó, no yo.

Ak: Y LO HICE CON MUCHO GUSTO! XD

Lz: pus si te gustan los fics crueles y sanguinarios...

Ak: bienvenida seas! XD

Lz: que bueno que haya lectores que se preocupen X mi

Ak: oyes, serás psicóloga de grande?

Lz: haber si por ay te encuentras a esta vieja

Ak: XD, pero creo que la que saldría loca serías tu MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Lz: o.ó?...me das miedo

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: oye, tu querías sangre, AHORA TE AMUELAS!

Ak: SI!!!

Lz: ..Tu...q-querías...de...deta...detalles? O.O

Ak: INCESTO! INCESTO! INCESTO!

Lz: GUACALA!!!

Ak: Ai lov dem

Lz: bien bilingüe ¬¬

Ak: XD

Lz: eres una pervertida igual que Akire, me cae

Ak: mi hermana gemela!

Lz: o.ó...esteeeee...si, lo que tu digas

Ak: me estas dando el avión?

Lz: yooooo? No como crees! n n

Ak: ¬¬

Lz: sabemos a que te refieres con lo de atender rápido

Ak: si has hablado a Televisa, sabras lo que es espera u u

Lz: para colmo, musiquita de los 70s

Ak: NOOOOOOOO!

Lz: TORITO!

Ak: verdad que estuvo perrona la película!, sho la fui a ver con la bitch de al lado

Lz: a mi me hizo llorar TOT

Ak. Que poco aguante tienes ¬¬

Lz: mira quien habla ¬¬, tú lloraste con Titanic

Ak: O.O , CALLATE!!!!!!!! Que tu lloraste con Dos Hermanos

Lz: cuando tengas hermanos, sabras lo que se siente.

Ak: hmmm!

Lz: sobre ponerle un dedo encima a Seto...

Ak: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: u u, ya no está en mis manos

Ak: una pista?

Lz: me puedes recordar ¿Cuál fue el final de "Hombre en Llamas"?

Ak: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Lz: u u, ya no está en mis manos u u

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

Y ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	4. Sin Dinero, Sin Mokuba

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lz: COMO TAN!!!!! XD

Ak: que onda n n

Lz: Eh aquí el nuevo y reluciente capitulo del gran Megafic "The Kidnap"

Ak: nos alegra bastante que les haya gustado de tal manera nuestro fic n n

Lz: lo decimos porque este es, apenas, el capitulo número 4 y...

Ak: "The Kidnap" tiene casi 3 veces mas reviews que el primero que hicimos en sus mismos 4 caps

Lz: estamos realmente orgullosas XD

Ak: oigan...espero que me manden muchos regalos! ES MI CUMPLE!

Lz: está ruca cumple 14 añejos! XD

Ak: (un montón de confeti alrededor de la computadora) feliz cumpleaños a mi! feliz cumpleaños a mi! Los cumplí el 13 de Octubre XD!!!!

Lz: o.ó eeeeh si....claro! (tonito de dándole el avión)

Ak: ¬¬U...ahora, sin mas parloteo...

Lz: AL FIC!!!!

The Kidnap

Capitulo 4

Sin Dinero, Sin Mokuba

- Señor Kaiba, usted me traicionó, mató a mi primo, se llevó mi dinero---decía una voz furiosa, pero calmada, que la hacía oír mas espeluznante

- Escuche, no se lo que pasó, yo siento lo de su primo (si aja)...pero no tuve nada que ver!---decía Kaiba angustiado, hasta que pasó lo imposible...comenzó a suplicar---Por favor...se lo ruego, no le haga nada a Mokuba, le pagaré el doble, el triple si quiere pero...devuelvame a mi hermanito. --- Los ojos de Kaiba comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas angustiosas.

- Siento que las cosas tengan que ser así....de veras...---estaba a punto de colgar cuando...

-ESPERE!--- ese grito angustiado sacó de onda a todos los presentes.

- ...---se oyó un silencio del otro lado del teléfono

- pon el precio, no importa que quieras, te lo daré ---decía con la voz mas segura de su vida, pero estaba a punto de derrumbarse

-...incluso... ¿KaibaCorp?

- ...

- Jejeje, lo sabía, además...el pequeño Mokuba es una mina de oro ---un fondo de sádicas carcajadas se dejó oír del auricular

-...DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO MISERABLE DESGRACIADO!

-...10 millones, era lo único que pedía por su única familia, ya no puedo hacer nada --- Se termina la comunicación

Kaiba se quedó con el auricular en manos...Estaba anonadado, destruido, acabado, sentía como su alma se desprendía lentamente de su cuerpo, y lo único que oía en esos momentos era el sonido del teléfono, su mente pasaba por un millón de imágenes de su vida....su vida, que había sido acabada en un instante. Sus piernas falsearon, y cayó de rodillas; el teléfono rodó por el suelo.

Su piel palideció. Sus ojos se nublaron. Y para darle el pésame, el jefe de división le puso una mano en el hombro...

Entonces explotó.

- FUERA DE MI CASA MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA!, FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD!, DESGRACIADOS! LARGO! LARGO! LARGO!!!!! ----gritaba mientras golpeaba a cuanta persona se le cruzaba enfrente. Todos salieron de la mansión lo más rápido que pudieron.

Kaiba gritó a los cuatro vientos su desesperación, su rabia, su ira, y por último el nombre de Mokuba.

Ak: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Lz: O.O MOKUBA!!! XC NOOOO, POR QUEEEEE!!

Ak: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: u u bueno, la vida es así.

Ak: XD

Lz: y ahora, a contestar revie....

(Todos los lectores con cuchillos, pistolas, metralletas, cohetes, granadas, bombas atómicas, y una oüija para resucitar a Hittler y a Creasy)

Ak & Lz: o.O!!, eeeeh, Ok! Entendimos, vamos a continuar ¬¬U

Kaiba fue a su habitación, estaba destrozado, su mente divagaba en el vació mientras el único sonido de fondo era el grito de Mokuba.

Y después, el timbre del teléfono.

Tan sumido estaba en su caos mental, que no se dio cuenta del incesante sonido de alarma de su computadora. Sin una respuesta, el E-mail se abrió solo...

-...Seto...¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cuándo volverá Mokuba?

-...

- Seto?

-...

- ¿Que pasa? Vamos! no te quedes cayado y respondedme!

- ......---Kaiba solo se levantó de la cama y cerró la laptop.

- SEEETOOOOO! ---se oía gritar desde el interior del artefacto.

Dos horas después...

- seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto... seto...seto...seto...---se oía repetir una y otra vez desde la computadora, hasta que el aludido se dirigió al artefacto y abrió lentamente la laptop.

- hasta que se digna el señor! ---decía Noah, pero rápidamente calló cuando vio la cara de completa desesperación del mayor de los Kaiba.

-...

- ...que paso?...¿Y Mokuba?

-...---Noah logró ver el pequeño destello de angustia y desesperanza en los ojos del CEO, y también logró divisar la tensión de sus músculos y su puño apretándose hasta dejar correr un hilillo de sangre. Noah entendió.

-...vamos a encontrarlos, y los haremos pagar Seto, de eso me encargo yo ---decía mientras una rabia incontenible salía de sus pupilas --- hay bastante información en la red, fácilmente podemos dar con el escondite de esos cabrones.

-...---Kaiba se volteó de perfil hacía Noah, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado angustiado, demasiado desesperado, totalmente derrotado.

-...Noah ---fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente en la habitación.

- NO TUVISTE QUE ASESINARLO!! ---vociferaba amargamente Ari

- se lo merecía, además...ya me estaba cayendo gordo --- decía tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- ¡¿Pero matarlo?! ¿! Acaso no hay otra forma para que desquites tu ira!?

- ¿no aguantas un poco de sangre?, su muerte fue en honor a nuestra causa, además, fue culpa de Kaiba, me calentó la paciencia---decía la lider

- No tienes corazón, Aleina ---decía Ari mientras regresaba a su antigua habitación.

- ...Gracias! --- exclamaba con una irónica sonrisa.

- De seguro los vecinos oyeron el disparo, deberíamos irnos de aquí ---decía uno de los ayudantes

- Tranquilo, estoy consciente de ello, ve preparando las maletas

- SI SEÑORITA! ---decía enérgico mientras se iba.

Aleina levantaba una copa de vino que tenía en su mano, lo veía a la luz mientras su mente divagaba en un joven de ojos azules.

- Pronto Seto Kaiba, muy pronto me darás lo que realmente quiero, lo que va mas haya...de los bienes materiales...

Una maniática carcajada se oyó resonar en la habitación.

Kaiba fue despertando lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y pronto pudo conectar sus sentidos. Estaba en su cama, con dolor de cabeza, y lo que era peor...vivo.

Pronto, su vista comenzó a enfocar y logró divisar a una mata de cabellos verdes aqua, y dos ojos que lo miraban atentamente.

- ¿Estas bien? ---decía

-..ugh! ---se quejaba Seto mientras sostenía su cabeza --- ¿...Noah?, que...

- el prototipo de cuerpo androide funciona bastante bien, ---decía mientras daba unos pasos por la habitación haciendo sonar la replica robot de su cuerpo con el clásico golpe seco del metal--- tendrás que arreglar ese molesto sonido

Pero claramente se veía que el mayor de los Kaiba no estaba en condiciones para bromas.

- Escucha, mientras jugabas al CEO durmiente (XDDD...), me puse a investigar y encontré direcciones muy interesantes---informaba mientras le daba en las manos unos papeles recién impresos--- tienen varias direcciones donde hacen sus negocios sucios: áreas de secuestros comunes, cabaret, antros, incluso un caro negocio de hotel para prostitutas...

Rápidamente calló al ver el semblante de su hermanastro, el cual se endureció y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Eeemm, bueno, podemos seguir esas direcciones, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna pista que nos lleve con "La Matriarca"

-...¿la que?

- así se hace llamar la que maneja todo. Dígase algo así como la jefa, insisto en que sigamos las direcciones y...

- ¿Y no has pensado en que pueden ser falsas? ¿O que solo sean insulsos puestos con personas que desconocen todo lo que me estas diciendo? ¿No te a pasado por la cabeza que, si fueran direcciones correctas, la policía ya hubiera dado con ellos?

-...me extraña que, siendo tu tan inteligente, te dejes cohibir con lo que solo ven tus ojos. Acaso no ves que la policía no hace nada porque ellos mismos trabajan para "La Matriarca"?

Pero Seto toma a Noah de las solapas y los alza al aire hasta aprisionarlo en la pared.

- ¿COHIBIR? ¡¿COHIBIR?!, ES MI HERMANO MENOR MALDITA SEA!!!, ¡¡¿¿CREES QUE, MIENTRAS A MI HERMANO LE ESTAN HACIENDO NO SE QUE FREGADERA, YO VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ TAN CALMADO??!!

- Lo quiero tanto como tu, Seto ---soltándose del agarre de Kaiba --- pero el ponerse histérico no te ayudará a encontrarlo.

- entonces...TU que propones---decía mientras daba un largo suspiro

- Primero, mostrarle a esos hijos de puta que no les tememos a sus amenazas, después los rastrearemos por medio de sus asquerosos negocios.

- Bien, y según tu, como le vamos a hacer para que vean que "No tememos de sus amenazas"

- Yo que se!, tu eres el sádico aquí!. Piensa en algo que los asuste lo suficiente para que se olviden de cubrir las huellas ---decía mientras ponía en la cara de Seto los papeles con las direcciones.

-....---tomó el papel, y lo miró detalladamente. Una idea se le había ocurrido.

- Yugi! Dame ese mugroso control! ---decía Joey mientras se abalanzaba contra su amigo para quitarle tan sagrado aparato.

- Yo quiero ver las noticias!, van a pasar algo sobre Kaiba! --- renegaba mientras alejaba lo mas que podía el control remoto.

- Y quien quiere oír sobre el nuevo invento de ese "bastardo ricachón"? ---decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón en posición de loto con las manos en las rodillas--- Ah!, que se me hace que tienes gustos raros! XD

- O.O No digas tonterías Joey!, gracias a que quemaste la cocina ya no pude oír todo el corto, pero dijeron que hubo algo así como una desgracia o no se qué.

- Conociendo a Kaiba, de seguro perdió un duelo JAJAJAJA! ---reía sonoramente Joey

- shhhh! Ya va a empezar. ---decía mientras ponía toda su atención en el televisor.

: Y en las noticias más recientes... Mokuba Kaiba, hermano menor del multimillonario Seto Kaiba, fue secuestrado. Según el jefe de división, fueron contratados por Seto Kaiba para la recuperación del pequeño Mokuba. Fausto Gabriel nos da el informe...

FG: hola y muy buenas noches, soy Fausto Gabriel y me encuentro en el vasto jardín de la mansión Kaiba. Detrás mío esta la mansión, en la que hace poco mas de 5 horas se escucho un tremendo grito, el cual según la AFI era del mismo Seto Kaiba. Aún no se sabe nada sobre el secuestro del pequeño Mokuba Kaiba pero la AFI confirma en que su rescate consta de 10 millones de dólares. Creo yo que esa cifra es muy poca para una familia como los Kaiba.

: Muchas gracias Gabriel, les mantendremos informados. Y en otras noticias...---de pronto se toca ligeramente un oído para mejorar la recepción de su auricular.--- Momento!, tenemos nuevas noticias, el presidente de KaibaCorp. está saliendo de la mansión.

FG: tal y como lo dices, esta acercándose, parece que quiere hablar con la prensa --- un poco de interferencia y en cuestión de segundos, Kaiba es rodeado de micrófonos.

- Creo que no hace falta aclarar lo que esta pasando...--- de pronto una ola de preguntas azotan a Kaiba, quien las calló olímpicamente con un movimiento de su mano. --- No tengo nada que decirle a las personas que estén viendo esto. Lo único que voy a decir es para los secuestradores.

Estoy seguro que están viendo esto, y por eso lo diré. Como todos saben, se me piden 10 millones para salvar a mi hermano, pues ya los eh pagado. Pero esos desgraciados aseguran que no les llegó el dinero y ahora tienen cautivo a Mokuba. Pues ahora me toca jugar a mí. No voy a pagar el rescate.

Se dejan oír miles de preguntas, la mayoría eran insultantes, pero Kaiba volvió a hablar.

- Esos 10 millones que se me piden para rescatar a mi hermano, los ofrezco desde este momento como premio de una recompensa...para el que me de plena información sobre los secuestradores. La oferta va dirigida a todos, y recalco a todos...incluso para los mismos participantes del secuestro. Esas son mis palabras, y...---de pronto señala hacia la cámara--- sepan que voy a buscar a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a hacerle esto a mi hermanito, y juro por la tumba de mi madre que van a desear jamás haberse metido con la familia Kaiba!

Tras decir esto, volvió a entrar en su mansión.

Yugi y Joey apenas podían creerlo, y su única palabra fue...

- o.O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!

AK: IIIIIIIHHHHHH! Este fic se pone cada vez más interesante XD

Lz: y todavía falta lo mejor! XD

Ak: y ahora...

Lz: a contestar reviews!

AMYZEARING

Lz: o.O tan tarde!?

Ak: en eso se parece a mi XD

Lz: pus ya ves, la AFI es una vasca

Ak: de la peor u u

Lz: pero de todos modos México está muy mal parado frente al mundo XD

Ak: eeeeh, no te prometemos nada sobre hacerle o no algo a Kaiba

Lz: este fic hará sufrir a todos XD

Ak: no pusimos el final de la canción, pus porque...como que no quedaba.

Lz: en estos momentos estamos escribiendo un songfic de SetoXJoey, pero todavía no lo publicamos

Ak: estamos esperando a terminar "Lo Que Todos Quieren"

Lz: y estamos escasas de ideas u u

Ak: eeeh, oyes, ¿Y para que se lo contamos si ni siquiera ella lo lee?

Lz: O.O a neta! Metida de pata n un

Ak: ¬¬ no tienes remedio

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review n n

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz & Ak: A QUIEN LE DIGISTE MALDITA!!!

Lz: de seguro fue a ti ¬¬, que te queda tan bien el apodito

Ak: O.O MENTIRA!! fue a ti!

Lz: o.ó ¿disculpa?, a mi me dicen perra

Ak: o.o ah...neta.

Lz: u uU

Ak: gueno...¿No te importa que le hagamos a moki?...Aleinaaaaaa!

Aleina: eh? me hablaban?

Ak: cambio de planes ¬u¬

Al: O.O SIIIIII!!!! XD (se va saltando como niña pequeña con una metralle taen el hombro

Ak: jejeje, la quiero como si fuera mi hija XD

Lz:...tu la inventaste recuerdas?, prácticamente ES tu hija ¬¬

Ak: jejeje n n

Lz: eeeeh, tienes nuevo fic? O.O

Ak: BEETWEEN ICE AND FIRE! XD me encanta como suena! Voy a buscarlo en este preciso instante! XD

Lz: VIOLAN A JOEY!!! o.O! NOOOOOOOO MI CACHORRITO!! XC

Ak: SIIII! Estoy tan emocionada! Hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes XD

Lz: creeme, también quiero que Seto le de su merecido a esta vieja

Ak: primero deberá tocarme XD

Lz: u uU

Ak: no lloraste en la película O.O? ERES MI HERMANA PERDIDA XDDD...

Lz: u uU a diferencia de ti Guerrera Lunar, Yo le digo a esta "Corazón de hielo"

Ak: Por fría en insensible! XD

Lz: o.ó?...eh, no en realidad por que solo necesitas un poco de calor familiar para derretirte ante mis pies XD

Ak: O.O! ¿¿!!QUEEEEE!!??

Lz: XD

Ak: ¬¬U

Lz: como te equivocaste en la partecita de tu review en que mataron a Moki...

Ak: no quise déjate mal parada y...

Lz: descanse en paz...TOT

Ak: XDDD

Lz: claro que Noa puede con un granito de su ayuda! Y como me encanta el muchacho, estará en este fic!

Ak: esperaremos su próximo review!! XD

YAMI-ARELISS

Lz: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HABRÁ INCESTO!

Ak: por lo menos no gráfico

Lz: de eso me encargo yo!

Ak: gueno, que bueno que ya comprendiste que somos 2

Lz: se te perdona ¬¬

Ak: amor de hermanos? o.ó

Lz: es algo que tu nunca comprenderás, (abrazando una foto de su hermanito de 3 años)

Ak: ¬¬ me-das-nauseas.

Lz: XD

Ak: no crees que Kaiba es gay? O.ó

Lz: pus deberías, en verdad, si no crees visita nuestro fic "Lo Que Todos Quieren" en la sección cómica, para mas detalle en el capitulo 5

Ak: pero recuerda tener firmado el testamento XD

Lz: o morirás de risa XD

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review!

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: pus bueno!, que podemos decir

Ak: el suspenso es mi fuerte XD

Lz: si! Akire fue la culpable de lo que le pasó a Moki! Asad a la hija de puta!

Ak: XD

Lz: y sobre si todo se va a poner peor....

Ak: no has visto nada MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lz: o.o...eeeeh, me das miedo

Ak: XD

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review n n

ANA SILVIA GUIMENEZ CORTÉZ

Lz: QUI HUBO! XD

Ak: ay hija mía, si quieres que Seto tenga su merecido por insultarte, llama a tu papi

Seto: o que? o.ó

Ak: O.O AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! (corre despavorida)

Seto: vuelve aquí cobarde! ¬u¬

Vegeta: déjala en paz miserable insecto! (tomándolo de las solapas)

Lz: hola Veggie! n n

VG: ah hola

SK: eeeh podrías...¿soltarme?

VG: a si (soltandolo)

Lz: (rodeada por Seto y Vegeta) O ESTOY EN EL PARAISO!

VG & SK: ¿?

Lz: me acompañan a dejar los reviews restantes n n

VG & SK: eeeeh si, por que no.

Sk: ja! Quieres vengarte de mi? Ya quisiera ver eso ser inferior

VG: déjala en paz, que los fanfics son poderosos ¬¬

SK: con el miedo que les tengo XD

Lz: Seto

SK: si?

Lz: cierra la boca ¬¬

SK: ¬¬

VG: alma buena y delicada? o.ó ¿No estarás hablado de Lariza?

Lz: me descubriste! XD pero no se lo digas a nadie, es sorpresa XD

SK: ¿otra vez un fic de el fumado de Yami?

Lz: cállate! Que a mi me gusta!

VG: pus claro...conociendo los gustitos humanos

Lz: QUEEEE

VG & SK: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lz: ¬¬ esperaremos tu próximo review

ABY- KAIBA

Lz: que bueno que te este gustando el fic

VG: hablando de gente de pocas palabras ¬¬

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review

Y ya saben...

VG & SK: DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	5. Te sacaré de aquí

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: hello!!!

Ak: ¬¬...podrías ser...menos fresa?

Lz: NO SOY FRESA! Las aborrezco ¬¬

Ak: Gracias a todos los que me dieron mis felicidades n n

Lz: que por cierto fueron pocos ¬u¬

Ak: u u...la neta si.

Lz: pero que creen...

Ak: ay no...

Lz: que ahora es mi cumpleaños! XD los cumplí el 15 de Octubre XD

Ak: ¬¬ me duró poco el gusto de ser mayor que tu

Lz: XD y como es mi cumple...

Ak: hice este capitulo como un tipo de regalo para mi bitch

Lz: disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo disfruté!

Ak: que empieze el fic!

The Kidnap

Capitulo 5

Te sacaré de aquí

-QUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!--- se lograba oir una voz desde la otra puerta, luego, un montón de murmullos.

- COMO QUE NO PAGARÁ EL RESCATE?!!!

- Eso dijo...---comunicaba un apenado y aterrorizado ayudante de Aleina.

- ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE! ---Aleina comenzó a teclear el teléfono de la mansión Kaiba. No tardo ni 5 segundos en contestar.

- Que quieres ---decía una voz, que Aleina no reconoció

- Quien eres? Quiero hablar con Seto Kaiba

- No está disponible, pero habla su hermanastro Noa, que quieres...¿mas dinero? O que?

- Pásame a Seto ahora!! ---decía una voz fúrica, descompuesta con un sintetizador de voz

- ...---se oyo un poco de interferencia y después, la voz de Kaiba--- que quieres..

- Mi dinero, o no volverás a ver a tu inútil hermano!

- claro que daré el dinero...a la persona que me entregue tu cabeza en bandeja de plata

Aleina se puso roja del coraje, pero intentó hablar con la voz mas calmada posible.

- C-crees que esto es...¿un juego?

- Que yo ganaré, te lo puedo asegurar

- Dile sus verdades Seto!, dile que ganaremos este juego! ---se oía decir la voz de Noa

- ....ya se lo dije ¬¬U

- ah!

- ESCUCHEN MISERABLES! QUIERO MI DINERO!!! ---gritaba Aleina desde el auricular

- ahora será a mi manera ---decía Kaiba disimulando una voz cínica

- GRRRRRR!!!

- Dile que queremos oír a Mokuba ---se oía susurrar a Noa

- Queremos escuchar a Mokuba---decía Kaiba

- quieres oirlo?

- si

- QUIERES OIRLO?!!

- Si!

De pronto se escucha mucho ajetreo y pronto se logra oir el grito de Mokuba llamando a su hermano mayor.

- SETO!!! ---logró gritar Mokuba al auricular, pero rápidamente lo regresaron a su habitación

- MOKUBA! MOKUBA! sigues ahí?!

- ya lo escuchaste, ahora quiero mi dinero

- lo tendrás cuando me des a Mokuba...o cuando alguien te traiga a ti

- Miserable Kaiba! --- rápidamente, se oyó como Aleina recargaba una pistola y pronto se oyó un disparo. Seguido del grito de Mokuba.

- Ya esta, si yo no tengo mi dinero, tu no tendrás a Mokuba.

Y termina la comunicación.

Pero lo que le digieron a Mokuba...fue totalmente diferente.

POV de Mokuba 

- SETO!!! ---grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero de pronto me separan del auricular, y no pude oir la voz de mi hermano.

Pronto, parece que algo hizo enojar a Aleina, oigo que recarga su pistola pues está de sobra decir que sigo vendado de los ojos; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bala de dicha arma da de lleno contra uno de los costados de mi pierna, haciéndome gritar. Los gorilas de Aleina me regresan a la horrible habitación en la que estaba con anterioridad.

Siento como me avientan de nuevo a la vieja cama en donde estaba atado con anterioridad. Y pronto, volví a quedar en el silencio. Mi pierna me dolía demasiado y no pude evitar llorar.

Esperen...aquí hay alguien mas...

- Q-quien esta allí ---decía con mi voz temblorosa, pues apenas me estoy recuperando de la infección de la que sufrí hace poco, pero creo que todos la recuerdan.

- Soy yo --- gracias al cielo!, es Ari!

- Ari?

- Si Mokuba ---decía mientras me quitaba la venda de mis ojos, ella ya no se cubría la cara frente a mi, y pude ver sus hermosos ojos castaños. Rápidamente me aferré a ella.

Se que está mal que lo haga, pues ella es cómplice de mi secuestro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ari me trata bien, me da comida extra aún cuando corre el peligro de ser apaleada por su hermana, Me baña todos los días y me da sabanas extra, para no dormir con las de días anteriores.

Siento como me responde mi abrazo.

- Te extrañe --- confieso, pero rápidamente siento el terrible dolor de mi pierna izquierda.

- Que te pasó? ---decía preocupada mientras me revisaba, veo como su expresión cambia a una de enojo.--- No te preocupes, yo te curaré.

Veo como saca un ya tan conocido botiquín de debajo de la cama. Y pronto, saca un limpio paquete de vendas y las deja a lado suyo; toma un bote de alcohol pequeño y un algodón, mojando a este con el mencionado líquido y untándolo en mi herida. Reprimo mis quejidos.

Seguido de esto, toma la venda y cubre mi herida. A veces me pregunto si ella será enfermera, o si lo habrá sido anteriormente. Pero veo que algo anda mal...muy mal.

Sus ojos no saben mentir.

- ...Mokuba ---decía con voz suave, y sus ojos reflejaron una terrible angustia--- Moki, Aleina quiere transferirte a otro lugar

- A donde? --- pregunto, realmente asustado

- No lo se, no me a dicho nada, pero por lo que vi en su mirada no puede ser un buen lugar

- Pe...pero...que voy a hacer?

- Intentaré ir contigo, pero tendrás que ayudarme a convencerla...---de pronto se abre la puerta, es Aleina. A ella ya no le importa que la vea, pero sigo usando el vendaje en los ojos por que los demás ayudantes de Aleina no quieren que los vea.

- que pasa aquí? --- preguntaba, aunque su tono de voz no marcaba importancia

- nada importante ---decía rápidamente Ari

- bien, Mokuba se quedará con nosotros, su hermano se negó a pagar el rescate.

- QUE? --- pregunto incrédulo, debe ser mentira!

- A sí es, tu tacaño hermano no quiso dar ni un solo centavo por tu vida, cuanto lo siento--- se mofaba con un tono de cinismo que apenas pude distinguir.

- Es mentira! --- exclamo

- Cree lo que quieras, no me importa, pero si yo fuera tu, empezaría a acostumbrarme a este lugar...y haría mis maletas.

Con una sonrisa curveada, salió de la habitación.

- Mokuba?

- Es mentira...mentira --- sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- ...

Sin poderme contener mas, me abrazo a Ari. Pero siento como ella me despega de su cuerpo y toma mi rostro. Viendome fijamente a los ojos...luego, pronuncia las palabras mas increíbles para mi.

-...Te sacaré de aquí.

AK: ORALE COMPAYITO!

Lz: esa Ari me cae bien n n

Ak: ¬¬...pues yo siento que es una traidora

Lz: es un ángel

Ak: es una perra ¬¬

Lz: mientes! 

Ak: xP

Lz: y ahora...

Ak: a contestar reviews!

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: no te preocupes Kimmy, nada mal le va a pasar a Seto...¿verdad Akire? ¬¬

Ak: jejeje

Lz: solo lo vamos a hacer sufrir un poco, pero nada mas.

Ak: a Mokuba es al que le vamos a caer como perras de guerra xD

Lz: XD

Ak: y gueno, pus ya viste como se pusieron con lo de la recompenza

Lz: si!, y espera a ver el siguiente capitulo!

Ak: ya lo tenemos escrito pero...queremos dejarlas en suspenso XDDD

Lz: no dormiras, no dormiras! XD

Ak: cumplistes años el 21 de Septiembre?...no te suena familiar esa fecha ¬u¬ Lariza

Lz: O.O CALLATE! Alejandro solo es mi amigo ¬¬

Ak: si, aja

Lz: XC

Ak: muchas gracias X felicitarme n n

Lz: pero les duró poco el ser mas grandes que yo XD

Ak: perra ¬¬

Lz: en serio le mandanste imágenes yaoi o.ó

Ak: voy a verlas entonces n n

Lz: seh!

Ak: y no te preocupes en lo de pervertirme mas...

Lz: ya no se puede xD

Ak: jejeje, esperaremos tu próximo review!!

ANA SILVIA JIMENEZ CORTÉZ

Lz: qui hubo!! xD

Ak: tu no mandaste a Veggie? ¬¬ que se me hace...

Lz: a mi me gusto su aparición nn ((pensamientos clausurados))

Ak: niña hentai ¬¬, por cierto, ya tenemos pensado el noveno capitulo de "Lo Que Todos Quieren" y creeme que va a estar bien chido XD

Lz: nada mas que no hemos podido escribir por la tarea y todo lo demás u u

Ak: pero bien que escribimos de este verdad XD

Lz: la neta si u u

Ak: y si van a aparecer Marik y Malik...PARA IRSE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lz: malvada ¬¬

Ak: XD

Lz: y ya no llores, que al rato se le pasa el coraje a Veggie.

Ak: con lo que te gustan Seto y Vegeta, te aseguro que te enamoraras de nuestra página de Internet nOn

Lz: ya casi la terminamos XD

Ak: les daremos la dirección en cuanto la terminemos XD

Lz: esperaremos tu proximo review! nOn

Ak: si!...OYE! esa es mi linea ¬¬

Lz: jejeje n n

SETO

Lz: un ID muy extraño para una mujer...

Ak: ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones u u...

Lz: uuuuuy, si no te gusta el suspenso, sera mejor que abandones el fic

Ak: porque esto no es nada comparado con el sig. Cap XD

Lz: todos sufriran! Torros torros torros

Ak: torros?

Lz: asi dice mi hermanito nOn

Ak: (rueda los ojos)

Lz: en fin, no te preocupes por la desviación de tema, a mi me pasa a cada rato u u

Ak: seres insignificantes

Lz: jajaja, mira como me río sin control ¬¬

Al: xD

Lz: ya tambien leimos el fic que dices

Ak: muy padre, pero preferimos "Kiseki"

Lz: aún mas chido XD

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: pus sobre lo de matar a Kaiba...

Ak: ah, lo reconsideré, tal vez no le haga nada

Lz: fiuuu!

Ak: asi que fue a mi lo de maldita ¬¬, nah! No te preocupes!, ya casi me iba a poner ese ID en vez del que tengo XD

Lz: NOOOOO! POBRE JOEY! NO MAS! POR FAVOOOOOR!!!!!

Ak: SIIII! QUE CHIDO!!!!

Lz: la Afi es una mierda!

Ak: igual que el gobierno de México ¬¬

Lz: y les duró poco el gusto de ser mas grandes que sho! XD

Ak: la neta si u u

Lz: la mano gloriosa del silencio! Seto sabe calmar a las masas XD

Ak: nah! Solo por su lana ¬¬

Lz: nos vemos hermana mia! Pero no creas que me eh olvidado de ti Rex n n

Ak: esperaremos su proximo reviewzazo! xDDD

Y ya saben...DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	6. Una ayuda oportuna

HIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: WHASAI!!!!!!

Ak: o.ó?

Lz: nuevo chapter! Este se va a poner mas perro!! xD

Ak: o.ó??

Lz: ME LAS PAGARÁS NOA! SUFRIRAS EL PODER DE LA GRAN LARIZA! (los seguidores de "Lo Que Todos Quieren" sabrán de que hablo)

Ak: déjenla, esta sentida ¬¬

Lz: EL DULCE SABOR DE LA VENGANZA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Ak: Lariza?

Lz: eh?

Ak: el fic...

Lz: a si! QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC!

"The Kidnap"

Capitulo 6

Una ayuda oportuna

En capítulos Anteriores...

- Quiero mi dinero!

- Se lo daré al que me de su cabeza en bandeja de plata

- Ahora verá a su hermano en el otro mundo!

- Te sacaré de aquí

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba cayó al suelo, sus ojos estaban en blanco, no podía oír nada más que el disparo y su cerebro lo castigaba con millones de horribles imágenes. Estaba completamente destrozado.

Estaba en completo shock.

Destrozado

Completamente

Acabado

- ¿Seto?,...¿Estas bien? ---al no obtener respuestas, empezó a preocuparse--- ¿Seto? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Respóndeme!

-...

- SETO! --- Noa implantó un poderoso golpe en la mejilla de Kaiba, este por fin comenzó a respirar otra vez

- Noa...

- Tenía que hacerlo, ¿dime que pasó?

- Tu....

- Deja de balbucear y dime que pasó!

Noa es levantado rápidamente del piso, y Kaiba comienza a zangolotearlo fuertemente.

- ES TU CULPA! --- le gritaba en la cara mientras lo aventaba. Noa se dio de lleno con una mesa.

- Que carajos te pasa! ---decía mientras se levantaba de golpe (ay que recordar que su cuerpo no siente nada, es un robot prototipo)

- MATARON A MOKUBA!

- O.O --- ahora Noa era el que marcaba ocupado

- Estaba vivo! ¡Y lo mataron por tu estupida culpa!

- (reaccionando) momento! ¡No me eches el paquete!, ¿Por qué dices que fue mi culpa?

- Tu fuiste el de la idea (imitando a Noa) "tenemos que pagarles con la misma moneda" "Vamos a buscarlos" "Pidamos recompensa" ERES UN MALDITO!

- CLARO QUE NO!, YO...---pero Noa comenzó a pensar con claridad, tenia razón...era su culpa...toda su culpa...

- Todo es tu culpa --- Kaiba no soportó mas, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Desde el primer piso se podían oír afligidos sollozos del, alguna vez, hombre mas frío del mundo.

- ¿Me sacarás de aquí? ¿Cómo?--- preguntaba Mokuba esperanzado

- No voy a arriesgarme a que te lleven lejos --- abrazándolo con fuerza --- no voy permitir que pase de nuevo

- ¿de nuevo?

Ari se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, y rápidamente cambió de tema

- ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano de nuevo?

- Claro que si!

- Entonces, tenemos que idear un plan...

3:00 pm

En algún puerto de ciudad Domino...

- Ya estamos listos jefa! --- decía un hombre corpulento, mientras cargaba un trailer con todo lo necesario: armas, armas y sus compañeros de trabajo

- Muy bien...¡Tráiganlo! --- pronto, dos gorilones llevaban a rastras a un Mokuba que parecía no quería ir. O por lo menos, eso hacía parecer.

- Relajate Moki, que no vas a ir solo --- Mokuba sintió un escalofrío, y empeoró a histeria cuando logró oír sonoras carcajadas. Solo sintió cuando lo metían al fondo del trailer. Las sucias manos en su pequeño cuerpo no se hicieron esperar...

Mientras tanto en frente del trailer...

Ari iba tras el volante, y Aleina al lado suyo. Ari apretó los ojos fuertemente al empezar a oír los quejidos del pequeño. Debía ser fuerte, debía resistir, pero los quejidos eran incesantes...

No tardó en palidecer.

Aleina encendió la radio.

- No es una música agradable ¿verdad? --- decía Aleina con un toque de sarcasmo

- Si lo lastiman, no llegará a su destino.

- Solo serán tres horas, después cambiaras con "Bruto" --- decía mientras se acomodaba es su lugar

- Lo que tú digas

- Por cierto hermanita --- mirándola de reojo --- necesito que hagas una parada antes, tengo cosas que hacer en otro lugar.

Ari tuvo una desconfianza hacía su hermana...

Una desconfianza, que crecía a cada segundo detrás del volante...

El trailer arrancó.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

6:10 pm

En alguna carretera desértica del mundo...

Ari se encontraba sola en la cabina del conductor, ya había dejado a Aleina en la parada de camiones que le indicó. Se detuvo lentamente, y apagó el motor del camión con el mínimo sonido posible. No quería despertarlos.

Bajo del trailer, y abrió lentamente la puerta del mismo. Mokuba tenía una cara de pura indignación.

Ari se mordió el labio, le susurró que debía irse. Mokuba comenzó a salir del trailer a paso lento...pero uno de los hombres se despertó. Mokuba se hecho a correr, pero uno de los hombres que pudo reaccionar a tiempo, logró atraparlo del tobillo, Mokuba cayó al suelo.

Ari se cegó en ira, tomo lo primero que alcanzó su mano: un rifle, de esos que te quitan un miembro de tu cuerpo con un solo disparo. Apuntó hacía el desgraciado, y le voló la cabeza.

Su ira era incontenible

Todos los demás estaban paralizados. Ari, a pesar de su delgada complexión, cargó con un brazo al pequeño de 14 años y se hecho a correr.

Los hombres que lograron reaccionar a tiempo, se levantaron como pudieron e intentaron salir del trailer.

Ari detuvo su frenética carrera, y rápidamente volteo a ver al trailer. Apuntó con su rifle hacía el tanque de gasolina; disparó. Una enorme explosión voló en mil pedazos al trailer y a su tripulación.

Ari bajo lentamente a Mokuba, quien estaba muy serio. Rápidamente, Ari notó que sus pantalones se tiñeron de ligeras y pequeñas marcas color carmesí.

Ari comenzaba a comprender la seriedad del muchacho. No era miedo, sus ojos grises delataban un sentimiento completamente contrario, era más bien...rabia.

Impotencia

Furia en su más pura expresión

Era un muchachito muy orgulloso.

Un orgullo que había sido destruido...

Ari abrazó a Mokuba, intentando pasarle un poco de fuerza. Mokuba se abrazó a ella, quedando inconsciente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

7:00 pm

La sala estaba destruida, parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. Solo se podía ver a un Noa muy afligido, sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

Pronto, un espantoso y aterrador sonido hizo eco por toda la habitación.

RING RING!! RING RING!!

Noa sabía quienes eran, y su ira volvió a hacerse notar. Sin pensarlo, tomo el auricular en sus manos...pero alguien se le adelantó

- DEJANOS EN PAAAZ!!!! ---gritaba Kaiba, que había tomado el teléfono de su habitación

- ¿Señor Kaiba? Soy yo, su secretaria...

-...hn...

- no tiene que decir nada señor, se que está pasando por momentos difíciles, pero tengo...

- no quiero oir nada que tenga que ver con KaibaCorp. para eso están los ejecutivos...---estaba a punto de colgar, pero...

- ¡¡es sobre el joven Mokuba!!

- ¿Que dice? --- ese era Noa, que interrumpió la conversación desde el teléfono de la sala

- O.O ¿Señor Noa?

- Mas palabras y menos preguntas ¿Qué pasa? --- decía Noa impaciente

- hace no menos de una hora apareció en KaibaCorp. una mujer, decía que tenía información sobre el joven Mokuba

- ¿Y que pasó? --- preguntaba Kaiba con nulos ánimos. Ya había recibido como 1537 llamadas con información falsa sobre el paradero de Mokuba.

- me mostró fotos muy interesantes, y dice que sabe todo sobre el paradero del joven Mokuba y de sus captores. Le di la dirección de su mansión. Creo que no a de tardar en llegar.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa se dejó resonar por todo el lugar.

- Gracias por la información --- decía Kaiba.

Noa fue el primero en abrir la puerta, pues toda la servidumbre se había ido de la mansión, por orden del mayor de los Kaiba.

- Buenas Noches --- decía una mujer. Tenía ojos azul zafiro y su cabello era rubio natural. Su peinado era muy corto, y su cabello estaba acomodado hacia arriba, como si se tratase de un corte militar. Llevaba un portafolio negro y su vestimenta solo consistía en unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas.

Noa la dejó pasar, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por el deplorable estado de la mansión. La joven muchacha miro a su alrededor, y pronto logró divisar al joven empresario bajando de las escaleras.

- Se que tiene información inventada --- decía el CEO, de forma tajante--- así que no me haga perder mi tiempo y váyase

- Se que están pasando por un mal momento, y realmente entiendo lo que sienten...

- JA! No creo que usted...

- Yo también perdí a mi hermano menor en un secuestro --- interrumpía con una voz dolida, abrió su portafolio y le mostró a Kaiba una foto.

Una foto donde Mokuba era metido a la fuerza, en la cajuela de un Chrysler café

Kaiba abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Vamos a mi despacho, por favor --- decía mientras caminaba escaleras arriba

La muchacha lo siguió, y hasta atrás iba Noa, no muy convencido de su identidad.

Ya en el despacho, Noa cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, viendo como la extraña mujer se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su hermanastro.

- Espero que no sea un truco, por que si lo es...

La joven mostró sus fotos al CEO, varias donde mostraban a los secuestradores de Mokuba, el día que lo secuestraron, cuando llegaban a un edificio en ruinas, cuando salían del edificio, y la más reciente, cuando metían a Mokuba en un trailer.

- Los eh estado siguiendo desde hace mucho y...

- Y si sabía donde estaban...¿Por qué no llamó a la policia? --- decía Noa, dispuesto a descubrir si la mujer en frente de el era una farsa

Para respuesta a su pregunta, le mostró una foto donde 5 hombres vestidos de policías abordaban el trailer. Noa calló por completo.

- No lo hice porque ellos también trabajan para la matriarca

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de..?

- Todos lo conocen joven Noa, es una leyenda. La número uno en secuestros...y en asesinatos.

- Hablas como si la admiraras --- volvió a interrumpir Noa

- ¿Admirarla?..¿ADMIRARLA? Esa maldita fue la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano!, Mi pequeño hermano! ¿Como puede decir que le admiro?

- Puede que...

- ¡Ya basta Noa! --- rugía Kaiba --- sal de aquí

- ¿QUE? ¡PERO SETO!

- Sal...de aquí

Noa salió marchando del lugar, murmurando algo sobre Seto, inche vieja y algo sobre convertirlos en piedra

- Muy bien --- Kaiba vio rápidamente el cambio de humor de su visita --- ignore a mi hermano, a veces no sabe lo que dice

- Gracias señor Kaiba...se que, esto es difícil para usted, no pude decirle a la policía, ni a nadie. Es por eso que estuve siguiendo a esta "hermandad", afortunadamente su hermano fue el siguiente en su lista.

- ¿Qué?

- bueno, no malinterprete mis palabras, lamento mucho que haya sido su hermano, pero así sé que puedo contar con usted para encontrar a los asesinos de mi hermano

- ...--- Kaiba observaba detenidamente todas las fotos, una en especial le llamó la atención --- veo...por esta foto (mostrando la foto del trailer) que han cambiado de localización ¿Sabe en donde están?

- ....No se cual es su destino, pero se quienes podrían saberlo

- A sí?

- un Antro a 5 KM de aquí cerrara en una semana para cambiar de localización, y muy convenientemente, era dirigido por el primo de la matriarca que murió hace una semana.

- esa información ya la sabia--- decía recordando la discusión telefónica. Kaiba tomó una foto donde esta un acercamiento a la cara de Mokuba; denotaba sufrimiento, profunda desesperanza, terror. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas esa foto.

- ¿No tiene alguna donde este la matriarca?

- ...Si --- Kaiba esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

La mujer le mostró a una joven de escasos 17 años. Cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta, facciones apenas marcando la etapa adulta, y ojos profundos del mismo color que su cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple foto hiciera que Seto Kaiba se enfureciera de ese modo?

Estrujó fuertemente esa foto es sus manos.

- Aprecio bastante su ayuda --- decía Kaiba, por primera vez, de la forma más sincera. Extendió la mano a esa joven --- me alegra saber que compartimos un enemigo común, espero contar con su valiosa ayuda.

- Muchas gracias señor Kaiba. También espero hacer justicia a mi pequeño hermano...--- decía la joven recibiendo la mano del CEO de KaibaCorp. Aunque ella no supiera la tremenda importancia de esa muestra de confianza.

Kaiba sonrió

- Disculpe...no me ha dicho su nombre.

-...Me llamo Aleina.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ak: O.O ORALE!!!!!

Lz: este capi nos quedó chido chido chido!

Ak: la neta si! Aleina se presenta a la mansión Kaiba! Toma la confianza del empresario mas poderoso, ¡Y el ni en cuenta de que tiene enfrente a la captora de su hermanito!

Lz: ya se que están pensando ¡Mendiga vieja cabrona!, pues...¡QUE ESPERABAN! Es nada mas y nada menos que el primer personaje inventado de esta vieja de al lado

Ak: YEA! Implante toda mi personalidad a este enigmático personaje! ¡ALEINA CASTRUS DEVIL!

Lz: añadiendo unas gotitas de mis carisma nOn

Ak: queremos aprovechar la ocasión para decirles que visiten "Detrás del Dolor", en la sección romántica

Lz: 100 mio

Ak: yo solo estoy como apoyo moral u u

Lz: y ahora...

Ak: a contestar reviews!

SETO

Lz: ¿Crees que soy fresa? TOT NOOOO! NO SOY FRESA! XC

Ak: eres mas fresa que el grupito de Brenda ¬¬...aunque creo que no viene al caso xD

Lz: sip, el capitulo nos quedó cortito, pero ey! Intentamos compensarlo con este!

Ak: y creo que este nos quedo chido! XD

Lz: y que lo digas...¿tu otro yo? ¿era ese que te quería fusilar? O.o

Ak: jejeje

Lz: gueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado, el suspenso se pondrá mejor nOn

Ak: dejala, esta Hiperactiva por el chocolate ¬¬

Lz: xD

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: gueno, te perdonamos...pero solo porque ya nos a pasado a nosotras...¬¬ SIIII! YA CUMPLÍ ANOS!...O.O... digo, AÑOS! nOn

Ak: o.ó...esteeee, seh, lo que digas ¬¬

Lz: oyes... ¿crees que maldita es Akire?.. digo, ¿Qué Akire es maldita?

Ak: o.ó...Lariza...¿fumaste crack?

Lz: xD NOO! Me tomé mi chocolate!

Ak: eso es peor u u

Lz: sabías que Akire es "dálmata"

Ak: o.ó...¿y eso por que?

Lz: por perra y por manchada xD

Ak: ¬¬

Lz: pues, digamos que Ari va a ayudar a Mokuba, ahora son Ari, Mokuba y el Rifle, juntos que una aventura!

Ak: o.O

Lz: esperamos que este capitulo haya saciado tu sed de mas xD

Ak: n nU, esperaremos tu próximo review nOn

ANA SILVIA JIMÉNEZ CORTÉZ

Lz: sobre lo del premio de Mokuba al secuestrado NO. 1, bueno, creo que tiene arreglo ¬u¬

Ak: ¬¬...Lariza, la página ya está muy llena de chucherias y estupideces que se te ocurren, si la seguimos llenando mas, ya no vamos a poder obtener el sitio gratis ¬¬

Lz: bueno! Con que cooperemos $600 anuales entre tu yo!

Ak: ¬¬

Lz: u u esta bien!, lo dejamos en tus manos Ana u u

Ak: seh! Opino también de que te quedan chidas las parodias

Lz: I LOVE "Baila conmigo", aunque no vi la película, me encanta tu fic n n

Ak: y sobre los pensamientos censurados....¬¬

Lz: xD NO PUEDO EVITARLO! Toda esta maldad tiene que salir de alguna forma! Pues aunque no lo creas..."Todos tenemos un lado oscuro" XD

Ak: (rueda los ojos)

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo Review! xp

Y YA SABEN!...DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	7. Recuerdos

HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: COMO TODOS LO ESPERABAN!!

Ak: nuevo capitulo

Lz: no se ustedes, pero yo estoy ansiosa por empezar XD

Ak: así que…

Lz: QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC!

"The Kidnap"

Capitulo 7

Recuerdos

Mansión Kaiba

La pálida luz de la luna era el único resplandor que separaba la mansión Kaiba de la completa oscuridad. Las luces externas habían sido olvidadas, los perros guardianes guardaban silencio y apenas el viento mecía ligeramente los árboles.

Todo el lugar lloraba la ausencia de Mokuba. Pero el hecho de ser extrañado, no quiere decir que se le olvidará.

Una bicicleta aparca en la reja de la mansión. Sin policía de seguridad, se les hace fácil entrar a la propiedad, avanzan con pasos apresurados y con el temor que le invade a un ladrón por ser descubierto. Como cualquier vándalo, se esconden entre las sombras hasta llegar a la imponente puerta principal. Y por muy contrario a lo que cualquier guardaespaldas podría pensar, llaman a la puerta.

Sin contestación.

Dubitativos, giran la perilla, entran haciendo sonar sus voces proclamando al dueño de la morada.

Sin respuesta.

El suspenso sube por sus espinas, dándoles un espasmo de escalofrío. La mansión se ve más fría de lo que es. Observando el lugar, logran divisar lo que alguna vez fue la sala principal… ¿Qué clase de animal en desgracia podría hacer tales destrozos?

Solamente, un animal moribundo.

Un animal que deseara que la muerte le llegase, y solo consigue una sonora carcajada.

Oyen unos pasos por las escaleras, instintivamente se tensan. Los pasos callan, ya saben que están ahí.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? --- dice una voz desde las escaleras

-… ¿Noa? --- pregunta uno de los intrusos

- ¿Yugi? --- Noa baja más aprisa las escaleras, para descubrir al pequeño Yugi, acompañado de Joey.

- Hola viejo… ¿Cómo están? --- pregunta Joey, como si tan solo el pronunciar la interrogativa fuera un pecado mortal.

- veo…que ya se enteraron --- decía el joven de cabellos verdes, mientras bajaba el resto de las escaleras.

- lo pasaron en las noticias --- explicaba Yugi con pesar --- ¿Cómo estas?

- phf! --- deja escapar un soplido, que hace mover su flequillo. Agrega con fastidio --- ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

- y…¿Cómo esta ese mal…Kaiba?

- dilo con confianza Joey, es un maldito cabrón --- renegaba Noa, mientras dispara una mirada de reproche a la oficina de su hermanastro. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos.

- ¿Por qué? --- cuestionaba Yugi, sorprendido por la hostilidad del mediano de los Kaiba.

- Mientras nuestro hermano menor esta en sabe Daimonion donde, a ese tarado se le ocurre ligar

- ¿Qué?, sabía que era un maldito pero no un desgraciado --- decía Joey sorprendido

- Créelo, y para que te lo digo si bien lo puedes comprobar, esta en su oficina.

- ¿Pero como?, detalles Noa --- decía Yami, quien había suplantado a Yugi para obtener respuestas. Respetaba mucho a su rival como para creerlo capaz de esas cosas

- Hace poco más de una hora, llegó una "Miss Universo" diciéndonos que tiene información detallada sobre el paradero de Moki. Traía fotos, datos y no se cuanta parafernalia.

- Entonces solo está recolectando información, no ligando �

- Eso, si en recolectar información tardas una hora

- ¿Y que dijo? --- cuestionaba Yami interesado

- No se

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Vamos viejo!, si estuviste con ellos

- No, Seto me sacó de su oficina en cuanto comenzaron a hablar. Les digo algo chicos, esa mujer no me da una buena espina.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se, es algo en sus ojos, como una especie de maldad reprimida, es…algo.

- uuuuh! Hablas de ella como si fuera el diablo

- Créeme Joseph, que no me extrañaría --- decía mientras volteaba a ver la oficina

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Jamás olvidaré la nota que me llegó, cuando fui avisada de la muerte de mi hermanito --- sollozaba Aleina, mientras tomaba de un trago el liquido ofrecido por su anfitrión.

Seto escuchó cuidadosamente la historia de Aleina. El secuestro de su pequeño hermano. El CEO de KaibaCorp. jamás había pensado encontrar una historia tan cercana a la suya en el orfanato.

Aleina también era huerfana.

Seto estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta abriendose. Las tres figuras dieron su aparición.

- Yugi, Wheeler ¿Qué hacen aquí? --- preguntaba Kaiba levantándose de su lugar, visiblemente afectado por la intromisión tan inesperada.

- Hola Kaiba --- saludaba Yami --- ¿Podemos pasar?

- …--- Kaiba no tiene más opción que ceder el permiso con la mirada. Nuevamente, toma asiento en su silla.

- ¿Quiénes son? --- preguntaba Aleina, para después voltear a ver a los recién llegados. La imagen del rubio la dejó petrificada.

- Hola! me llamo Yugi --- decía el pequeño tricolor, quien había ocupado nuevamente su lugar--- el es Joey Wheeler.

- hola!...--- pero el rubio queda pensativo. Esos helados ojos azules, esas facciones tan marcadas, ese singular corte militar… ¿Dónde había visto tan diabólicamente atractiva aparición? --- espera… ¿Qué no te eh visto en algún otro lado?

- ¿eh? --- decía Aleina con un tono simple, escondiendo su terrible ansiedad ---….mmm…no, no creo joven…

- Joey, pero ¿Esta segura?, podría jurar que la eh visto en algun otro lado

- Tal vez fue un dejavú Joey --- decía Yugi

Aleina hizo un gesto de pasar sus largos y finos dedos por el cabello, una expresión que el CEO había considerado como distintiva de la joven que tenía enfrente. Una manía, pues había hecho ese mismo movimiento unas 6 veces durante su entrevista.

Sin embargo, Kaiba estaba muy lejos de descubrir lo que significaba ese gesto, significaba mucho más que una manía. Aleina comenzaba a sentirse amenazada, pues sí había visto antes a ese muchacho; ponía en peligro su meta…en grave peligro.

Mas tarde pensaría en como encargarse de ese obstáculo.

- Señor Kaiba… (bostezo) … creo que mejor ya me voy, es muy noche y necesito descansar.

- No es necesario --- Kaiba aprieta un botón del Interfon y pronto contesta Johnson, el único sirviente fiel a Kaiba y que no se había ido de la mansión. --- Jonhson, prepara la mejor habiación. Tenemos un huésped importante

- eh, no es necesario señor Kaiba

- Mientras este ayudándome con mi hermano, es muy necesario. Insisto

- Y ¿Cómo te llamas? --- preguntaba Yugi

- …Aleina

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Aleina --- comenzaba a relatar una joven de cabellos castaños --- es mi hermana…bueno, no mi hermana verdadera…mas bien…mi protectora.

- ¿Y que pasó? --- preguntaba Mokuba, quien comía en una fonda en la que estaban alojados

- me crió cuando llegué al orfanato, y me enseño que solo los mas fuertes sobreviven…

- jum…Seto me decía lo mismo. Supongo que se volvió igual de fría que el.

- No debería decirte esto Mokuba, pero Aleina no se volvió fría…se volvió loca

- eh? O.O ¿lo dices en serio, o solo es puro cuento?

- tiene histeria aguda, y comienza a tener síntomas de esquizofrenia…--- hizo una corta pausa, para tomar un gran sorbo de su café--- gracias a su aguda inteligencia, puede controlarlo.

- cuéntame como empezó todo, por favor Ari

- aquí no, en el dormitorio…--- Ari hacía una seña para pedir la cuenta, Mokuba quedó pensativo sobre todo lo que había vivido en ese lapso de tiempo. Y realmente pensó que toda la suerte de los dioses los había acompañado esa noche. Comenzó a unir cabos mientras subía las escaleras…

Después de la explosión del trailer, Ari se dedicó a buscar restos, y logro encontrar provisiones envueltas, muy convenientemente, en bolsas aislantes. Dinero y pasaportes entre otras cosas.

Vagaron por dos horas en el desierto, para ser encontrados por un viajero en un Jeep, quien no vio a Mokuba porque este estaba desmayado, en los brazos de Ari, y cubierto por su chamarra.

El dueño de la fonda no hizo muchas preguntas sobre la procedencia de los dos, solo cobró y les dio habitación.

Y al siguiente día, comprarían unos caballos para poder ir de regreso a su casa.

Definitivamente, las cosas iban muy bien.

Tal vez, demasiado bien.

Ya entrando en la habitación, se recostó en la mullida cama del dormitorio, Ari cerró la puerta con llave y la guardó debajo del colchón. Muy precavida la muchacha.

- entonces… ¿vas a contarme? --- preguntaba Mokuba

Ari le sonrió, y revolviendo sus cabellos negros, le empujo la frente para que cayera acostado en la cama, dandole a entender que sería un relato para dormirlo.

Muy a pesar de tener catorce años, aun tenía un alma infantil…además ¿Quién iba a saberlo?

- bueno…--- comenzó Ari --- fue hace tiempo, cuando yo apenas tenía ocho años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Viajaban mucho, y yo estaba a los cuidados de una vecina. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de mis padres, me lo dijo inmediatamente. Al día siguiente ya estaba pisando suelo en un orfanato…

Fueron los peores dias de mi vida.

°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°

- Escucha mocosa, aquí yo soy el que manda, y deberás comenzar a obedecerme --- decía un gordo niño que estaba acompañado de dos delgados. Le quitaba a Ari su muñeco de peluche, un caballo rojo de felpa.

- No! Revuélvemelo! Es mío! --- sin poder aguantar mas, se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar

- Ja! Desde ahora este tonto caballo es mío --- saca una navaja y le corta una pata al juguete. Comienza a sacarle el relleno

- NO! Me lo regalo mi abuelita! ¡DAMELO!...snif…¡No es justo!

- Jajajajaja! --- la risa es cortada súbitamente, cuando una sombra cobija por la espalda a la débil niña que sollozaba en el piso.

- Ya oíste gordo flatulento, dáselo --- decía una figura imponente, que tenía las manos sujetas a la cadera haciéndola ver mas espeluznante

- hung!, al cabo y que ya me había aburrido --- decía mientras lo tiraba al suelo y se marchaba

- recoje eso, ceboso --- decía la pequeña de diez años, mientras disparaba una mirada asesina al muchacho de once

- grrr…--- regresa al lugar y recoge el caballo, para después dárselo en la mano a la niña--- toma niña

- ¿y como se dice? --- advertía la pequeña rubia

- perdón

Temida y respetada, así era Aleina.

- gracias --- decía la pequeña Ari, dirigiéndose a Aleina

Aleina solo le dirigió una mirada X a la pequeña y después se fue

°°°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°

- ¿No te hacía caso?--- preguntaba Mokuba

- Era bastante reservada, nadie le hablaba. O le respetaban, o le temían. Era bastante fuerte y vengativa…aún lo es.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- las cosas seguían igual, cada vez que me metía en problemas, ahí estaba ella defendiéndome. Odiaba que se abusara de los más pequeños…con amargura digo esto en pasado.

- ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigas?

-…

°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°

Aleina estaba comiendo a la sombra de un árbol, muy concentrada estaba en eso que no notó cuando fue rodeada por la banda del niño antes mencionado. Cuando se dio cuenta, fue muy tarde.

Los tres muchachos la amarraron a ese árbol con una soga. A pesar de la fuerza de Aleina, no pudo evitar su captura.

Los dos delgados comenzaron a aventarle arena en los ojos, y el gordo comenzó a lanzarle piedras. Una de ellas dio con tremenda fuerza en su brazo que le hirió. La roca había sido afilada, pues hizo un corte en la frágil piel de Aleina.

Sin importar cuanto intentara safarse, no podía mas que sentir como le lanzaban piedras y tierra.

Pero prontamente, los tres jóvenes detuvieron su linchamiento al oir como "Buzz" el perro guardián del orfanato, se dirigía hacia ellos. Si había alguien con peor reputación que Aleina, era ese perro.

¿Quién no huiría de un Rottwailler de metro y medio?

Pero muy a diferencia de atacar a Aleina, se quedó parado. Pronto, Aleina se sintió liberada del árbol y observó como pudo, la cara de completa preocupación que tenia Ari. Esta la llevó a un fregadero cerca de allí, para que Aleina se quitara la tierra de los ojos.

- Estas bien Aleina? --- preguntaba Ari con completo interés

- …¿porque hiciste eso? --- preguntaba Aleina, quien apenas empezaba a recuperar la vista

- alguien tenía que hacerlo… ¡pero si te estaban pegando!, ¿Cómo crees que iba a dejarlo?

- pude defenderme sola

- ¿atada de pies y manos?

-…

- vamos --- observando la herida --- ¡tambien te hirieron en el brazo!, tenemos que ir rápido con la cuidadora

- no!...digo, estoy bien…solo, que no se entere nadie

- pero tengo que curarte de todos modos.--- rápidamente, toma un pedazo de cebolla que había guardado del comedor y lo coloca en la herida de Aleina, después toma un pedazo de soga y lo amarra a su brazo. --- así cerrara mas rápido, mi mami lo hacía cada vez que me cortaba n n

-…--- después de examinar su herida, voltea a ver a "Buzz" quien no se había movido de su lugar--- ¿Cómo hiciste para que ese saco de musculos te obedeciera?

- no se, solo le dije que asustara a esos muchachos y lo hizo. Siempre eh tenido ángel con los animales n n

-……gracias --- Aleina le dedico su primera mirada gentil, a esa pequeña de ojos castaños.

°°°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°

- Cuéntame… (bostezo)…mas --- decía el pequeño Mokuba, quien apenas y podía dejar un ojo entreabierto

- ya es tarde Moki, duerme un poco. --- Ari cobija a Mokuba, y besa su frente para después dirigirse a la ventana.

Observaba las constelaciones, la gran mayoría las sabía gracias a Aleina…

Aleina….si tan solo le hubiera dicho alguna vez cuanto la queria…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

12:45 pm

Aleina reposaba en la mullida cama de su habitación.

¡Diablos!, a veces hasta ella se asombraba de si misma.

Era un plan perfecto

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no había prueba de falla. Había estudiado hasta el último gesto de Kaiba durante su "charla".

Engañarlo sería más fácil de lo que pensó que sería…

Pero el rubio era un problema. Si lo había visto, y si el lo recordaba antes de que su plan estuviese completo…no quería ni pensarlo.

Había recibido una llamada de uno de sus secuaces antes de entrar a la mansión. Ari la había traicionado, y para colmo se robó todo el dinero del trailer. Pero bueno!... ¿Para que está la policía?

Aleina marca un telefono desde su celular.

- Soy yo….cambio de planes, necesito que mandes la foto al canal de noticias mas famoso….si, como quedamos…¡no me importa la ética solo hazlo!...---Aleina cuelga el teléfono, para después soltar una enorme carcajada mental, que externamente solo era una sonrisa curveada mientras sus ojos azul zafiro destellaban maldad pura.

Hasta el mismísimo Lucifer se intimidó con ese destello de locura.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: ORALE!! El primer flashback lo basé en una de mis propias experiencias, solo que nadie acudió en mi ayuda…aunque no lo crean, viví así siete años de mi vida

Ak: basamos el segundo flashback con un pasaje de mi vida, a diferencia de la bitch de al lado, yo me hacía respetar…Y definitivamente "El respeto se gana con el miedo", me agarraron a pedradas unos pendejos fuera de mi escuela, los cachó un profesor y los expulsaron. Como recuerdo tengo una "linda" cicatriz en mi brazo derecho.

Lz: si se fijan bien, parece ojo de pescado xD

AK: MENTIRA! Es ojo de serpiente �..o de dragon XD

Lz: gueno y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: mira que encanto de muchacha, le perdonamos el insulto y nos vuelve a insultar �…xD

Ak: encontraste la suplente de Angelica �u�

Lz: casi casi, pero nadie ocupará jamás su lugar n n

Ak: … ¿y que tal yo? �u�

Lz: O.O…ESA ES UNA PREGUNTA QUE NO CONTESTARE!! >O !

Ak: en fin, SI! Hicimos llorar al todopoderoso CEO, pero yo creo que el hombre que llora es el más hombre de todos

Lz: acepta sus sentimientos y no se autodestruye con ellos n n

Ak: seh! A mi también me cae bien Aleina, es tan malvada y perra! xD

Lz: el suspenso se pondrá más chido!

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review nOn

ANA SILVIA JIMENEZ CORTÉZ

Lz: no te preocupes! Ya leimos el fic xD

Ak: pobre Yami y su jalada…de cabello nOn

Lz: porque presiento que esa tal Elsa (¿?) tiene algo que ver con los artículos del milenio

Ak: pues yo creo que el que está detrás de todo esto es el precioso de Marik

Lz: nosotras nos conectamos (las dos) al Internet el sábado entre las once y las doce.

Ak: estamos entre una pila de papeleo con intentar publicar nuestra web, crear un nuevo E-mail, y nuestros dos fics

Lz: aquí entre nos, se nos ocurrió un nuevo fic, y nada mas estamos esperando a terminar este para publicarlo

Ak: ya tenemos escrito el primer cap, pero aún no queremos publicarlo

Lz: eso si, estará muuuuy chido

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

YAMI-ARELISS

Lz: HOLA!!

Ak: ¿te gusto la trama? ¿en serio crees que esta chido el fic?

Lz: reviews como los tuyos harán que este fanfic se gane en nuestra web el chibidemon de "buena critica"

Ak: lo necesitamos para la máxima calificación

Lz: sería el primer fic nuestro con un Chibi Couple 0!!!

Ak: tu review realmente nos animo a seguirle n n

Lz: te prometemos hacerlo aún más chido!

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review!! xD

Y YA SABEN…DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	8. Atrapados

HIIIIII!!!!

Lz: gracias por los comentarios constructivos n n

Ak: osease, solo recibiste uno ¬¬

Lz: necesitamos mas así para saber si nuestro fic obtendrá la máxima calificación en nuestro Website!

Ak: APOYENOS!!

Lz: que comience el fic!

"The Kidnap"

Capitulo 8

Atrapados

Mansión Kaiba

5:30 am

Unos ligeros pasos, tan suaves como los de un zorro, se apresuraban a la habitación más lujosa de la mansión. Las iniciales SK brillaban en oro sobre la puerta, sus ojos zafiro destellaban maldad mientras se debatía entre tocar la puerta o entrar…

Como si pudiera saber cada mínimo gusto del CEO, tocó la puerta quedamente. Se logró escuchar un poco de ajetreo dentro de la habitación, y en poco, un joven de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta. Ya iba de salida.

- ¿Aleina? ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas? --- preguntaba mientras salía de su habitación.

- Por favor Señor Kaiba, no me señoreé; quería mostrarle algo.

- Tendrá que esperar, llevo dos semanas sin ir a KaibaCorp. hace media hora me llegó el informe de que mi empresa estaba hecha un caos. No puedo faltar un día mas

- De acuerdo, solo le pido que vea cualquier canal de noticias durante las siguientes tres horas

- ¿eh? y eso para que…

- Ya lo verá….ya lo verá

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fonda de algún lugar…

7:30 am

Ari tomaba su café sentada en un banquito al lado de la cama de Mokuba. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

Tenía un terrible nudo que apenas la dejaba respirar, era una horrible sensación de ansiedad como nunca la había sentido. Era como si algo dentro de ella le digiera que debían irse cuanto antes de allí. Era como si algo terriblemente malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Tantas ideas en su cabeza eran demasiadas para ella. Encendió en televisor.

Ojalá las hubiera escuchado…

- Esta noticia nos llegó anoche, al fin el miedo tiene cara. Y gracias a una llamada anónima de un cuerpo policiaco, tenemos la cara de la persona responsable de los miles de secuestros que azotan nuestro país. Observe bien esta foto…

Ari quedó petrificada. La taza de café resbaló de sus manos.

- El presidente ejecutivo de KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba, ofrece diez millones a la persona que logre atrapar a esta mujer. Responde al nombre de Ari Castrus y se dice que puede estar armada y es sumamente peligrosa.

-….mnnn, ¿Qué pasa Ari? --- preguntaba Mokuba somnoliento, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una cara de completo miedo por parte de la muchacha.

- Mokuba, vístete de inmediato, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa? --- Mokuba volteó a ver el televisor, palideció. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse.

- Ari recogió sus cosas con exagerada prisa y Mokuba se vistió como por arte de magia. Ojalá hubieran sabido volar, para salir rápido por la ventana.

Unos fuertes golpes dieron contra la puerta.

- Sabemos que esta ahí, ¡salga ahora mismo!, ¡O le juro que disparo! --- decía la voz del dueño de la fonda

- Aún no oigo los disparos --- retaba Ari, mientras abría las ventanas.

2.50 metros de altura separaban a Ari y Mokuba de la libertad.

- Tienes que saltar Mokuba

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? ¡De ninguna manera saldría sano de semejante caída como esa!

- Muy bien, salto yo primero y después vas tu --- Ari saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de pisar suelo, arqueó sus rodillas simulando un resorte. La caída fue suave. --- ¡Rápido Mokuba!

- Si --- pero muy tarde, el dueño de la fonda ya había abierto la puerta, y antes de que Mokuba saltara, su mano logró atraparlo de uno de sus tobillos.

- No podrán escapar --- decía mientras lo sostenía fuertemente

- ¡Suelteme! ¡Usted no entiende! --- Ari no quería hacerlo, pero no tuvo de otra, pues los gritos comenzaron a llamar la atención de personas…y oficiales que reconocieron a Ari de inmediato.

La muchacha disparó en la mano del dueño de la fonda, desviando la bala para que solo quemara un poco su piel y soltara a Mokuba. El hombre grito de dolor y Mokuba cayó sobre Ari. Rápido se levantaron y comenzaron a correr.

Ni siquiera los gritos y disparos de los oficiales detuvieron a este par.

Corriendo, llegaron donde el hombre que les vendió los caballos el día anterior. Pero este salió con una escopeta al verlos.

- Escuche mujer, baje de ese animal y saldrá sin ningún miembro roto --- decía mientras apuntaba a Ari con el rifle

Mokuba, diestro como era con los caballos, hizo relinchar al suyo asustando al hombre. Su caballo tiró de un golpe la escopeta y Ari y Mokuba se echaron al galope.

Nada mal para alguien que siempre cabalgó en el mismo corcel que su hermano.

Los dos caballos galopaban a toda velocidad, mientras tres patrullas los seguían en vano. Siendo cegados por el polvo levantado por las bestias. No tardaron mucho en perder el rastro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tras dos horas de carrera, los caballos de Mokuba y Ari quedaron exhaustos. Decidieron descansar un poco, quedándose en un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de un pueblo suburbano

- Ahora que haremos Ari

- No lo se Mokuba, créeme que no lo se --- decía mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol

- Aleina nos tiene atrapados, ya no solo tiene a la policía en nuestra contra, sino que también a todo el mundo. No podemos salir a las calles porque rápidamente te reconocerían. Si me entrego, me llevaran con la policía, y no me extrañaría que cayera en las manos de alguno que trabaje para Aleina. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-…O.O! eso es Mokuba!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa cuando corres de un animal?

- esteeeee, ¿te persigue?

- exacto! Si seguimos corriendo de Aleina ella nos perseguirá a donde quiera que vayamos.

-… ¿Tu punto es?

- fácil! Debemos ir a un lugar en el que Aleina no se imagine… ¿Cuál crees que sería?

Mokuba pensaba en todas las posibilidades de escapar, esconderse y ser encontrado. Su predicamento se parecía bastante a uno que le platicó Seto cuando ambos eran pequeños; debía atacar a la competencia por un lado que tuviera desprotegido, un área vulnerable y tan cercano a la empresa que esta no se preocupase de que fuera atacado. Entonces entendió.

-… O.O ¿no hablarás en serio…o si? ¡Pero Ari! ¿Acabamos de salir de las garras del lobo y ahora quieres meterte en sus fauces?

- Todavía queda un negocio de hotel comandado por un amigo mío muy cercano, estoy segura de que sería el último lugar al que Aleina se dirigiría.

- ¿Y que tal si ese amigo tuyo te traiciona?

- Mokuba, lo conozco muy bien, el sería incapaz de delatarnos, además tengo la palanca necesaria --- decía Ari mientras daba ligeros golpes a un morral lleno de dinero y armas de fuego.

- espero que tengas razón, porque…ARGH!! --- Mokuba sintió una terrible punzada que lo hizo arquearse y caer de rodillas, Ari fue en su ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa Mokuba? ¿Estás bien? --- Levanta suavemente al pequeño de cabellos negros, para ver como el pantalón de Mokuba se teñía ligeramente de rojo. --- Diablos, tienes un ligero desgarre; debió ser por galopar tan rápido.

- Maldición…esto es humillante --- decía mientras sus ojos violetas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que retuvo con increíble esfuerzo.

- Tengo que llevarte con un medico, no tenemos nada para detener el sangrado.

- ¿Pero como?... Ciudad Domino esta a… un día de aquí.

- Mokuba… ¿Conoces el termino "Disfraz"?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Aleina, Ari fue vista en Smigletown; según testigos podría dirigirse a Amityville. Mokuba va con ella.

- Con que Amityville…veo que no es tan tonta como pensé. Llama a Eduardo, dile que recibirá el doble de lo que Ari le ofrezca.

- Como digas Aleina ---- La joven rubia cuelga el teléfono, su mente le daba más de mil y un formas de torturas diferentes para Ari por su traición. ¡Se suponía que eran un equipo!

- "A los cien en vida o al abismo del infierno, pero siempre juntas" si claro, como no --- se decía Aleina, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le dolía la traición de su "hermana" --- bueno, después de todo el final de mi plan compensará todo lo que invertí…y mas. Ya me lo imagino, Ari pagando su traición en la peor cárcel que esté a mi alcance, Mokuba creando torrentes de dinero en las subastas de Cuba…y yo, cobrando mi recompensa por ayudar al CEO de KaibaCorp. este plan es a prueba de fallas jajajajajajaja!

Aleina decía todo en voz alta, pues no había nadie que la escuchara…o al menos eso pensó.

- Vaya vaya vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? --- una esbelta figura salía de entre las sombras de la habitación, mostrando una sonrisa no muy propia de el. Siendo siempre alegre, esa sonrisa le hacía verse…cruel.

- …--- Aleina trató de controlar el vuelco que le dio su corazón, disfrazando su miedo con ironía--- miren quien está de fisgón, pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el rubio con amnesia.

- Ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lado, ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso una ayudante de la perra que secuestro a Mokuba?

-…---Aleina se acercó peligrosamente a Joey, su mirada destellaba la locura en su máxima expresión--- ¿Qué le hizo la curiosidad, al gato?

- … ¿ahora crees que puedes… intimidarme? ¿Quién eres? --- decía Joey, enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas con la rubia.

-… ¿yo?, pues soy la grande --- se acercó al oído de Joey, y susurrándole dijo unas palabras que el joven llevaría toda su vida --- soy…La Matriarca

Joey quedó paralizado, ese nombre ya lo había visto…

FLASHBACK 

Joey estaba recogiendo unos ejemplares del diario de esa mañana. Observó la portada, percatandose de que en la primera plana no aparecía Kaiba como de costumbre, en lugar de eso había la foto de una mujer rubia de ojos zafiro. De encabeza decía "La Matriarca de los secuestros".

Antes de que siguiera leyendo mas, su jefe le llamó la atención. Rápidamente volteo hacía el, y lo único que su patrón hizo fue quitarle el paquete de periodicos y a cambio darle el doble de su sueldo. Joey quedó MUY extrañado

- Toma hijo, tomate un descanso, vete a desayunar, yo que se… Solo, que todo esto quede entre nosotros --- le decía mientras le daba el rollo de billetes, unas palmadas en su espalda, y su jefe se fue.

-…eeeh…si, gracias patrón --- Joey volteo a ver a sus compañeros, todos se retiraban del puesto de trabajo con la misma cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos. Algo ahí olía mal…muy mal.

Como Joey era un perrito muy curioso, como le decía Kaiba, fue a los interiores del departamento. Observo como cuatro hombres de negro y gafas, se llevaban todos los diarios de ese día. A cambio dejaban cuatro maletines, ¿de que?... usen su imaginación.

Joey decidió no darle mucha importancia y se fue a la escuela.

FIN FLASHBACK 

- Tu estuviste en los diarios --- acusaba Joey

- Vaya, pensé que nunca lo recordarías

- Y tu pagaste para que no lo publicaran

- Uy! Que perrito tan perspicaz

- Espera a que Kaiba sepa esto --- Joey le dio la espalda a Aleina, muy grave error.

Joey sintió como le clavaban algo en la espalda, mismo objeto que comenzó a desprender un liquido dentro de su cuerpo.

Quedó paralizado.

- Por lo menos ya no puedes moverte --- Joey comprendió el punto de Aleina; sus extremidades habían sido desconectadas de su cerebro. Era un muy poderoso sedante.

- Diablos ¡YUGI!... ¡NOA!... ¡Yu…gi….--- tarde, el cuerpo de Joey dejó de funcionar; todo se nubló para el.

- Tienes suerte de que este tapiz sea color crema, así no puedo derramar tu sangre…. Aún --- Aleina despegó la jeringa del cuerpo de Joey--- Sedante para caballo, bueno… tal vez muera en unas horas.

Aleina llamó a uno de sus secuaces, ordenando que recogieran el cuerpo.

Una maniática carcajada se dejó oír en la mansión

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡Eduardo! ¡Eduardo!, ¿donde estas? --- Gritaba Ari mientras hacía sonar el timbre. Llevaba puesto un traje parecido al de Ishizu, solo que de color negro, pantalones y no llamaba tanto la atención. Mokuba por su parte, solo llevaba una capa café que cubría su cara en sombras.

- ¡Basta, basta!, ¿Quién diablos hace tanto esca…Ari? --- decía el hombre pelirrojo, quien intentó disimular sorpresa, aunque sus ojos denotaran tristeza. ---… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte --- Ari le pone en el recibidor la bolsa de cuero que contenía casi 500 mil dolares--- Esto será tuyo, solo quiero que nos des una habitación y atención médica.

-………

- ¿Eduardo? Por favor, ¡es todo lo que traigo!

-…--- el hombre no pudo evitar observar al pequeño que la acompañaba--- No debiste traicionar a Aleina

- ¿No hablaras en serio o si?

- ……Espera un momento --- El hombre fue dentro de un cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Lo ves Mokuba, conozco mis amistades.

-… Ari…no me siento muy bien --- Mokuba comenzaba a tambalearse. La muchacha acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, Mokuba estaba pálido como la muerte. Sus pantalones, antes azules, habían adoptado un tono rojo-negruzco en la parte de su trasero.

- Por dios, te estas desangrando… ¡Eduardo! ¡Apurate!

- No te preocupes Ari, nosotros nos encargamos --- Ari volteó lentamente hacía atrás para descubrir dos policías ayudantes de Aleina. Vio como el más fornido levantaba su garrote hacía ella, después todo se nubló.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: NOOOO!!! Pobre Ari! ¿Qué es lo que le van a hacer?

Ak: te digo algo, no quieres saberlo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Lz: ToT….you are so cruel!

Ak: Al fin! El sig. Capitulo será el noveno, y fue el…segundo que se nos ocurrió xD

Lz: siempre empezamos por el techo

Ak: a lo mejor y este fic solo dura once capítulos

Lz: además, ya queremos publicar nuestra nueva historia Fantasy/Suspense/Romance

Ak: porque presiento que hasta podría llegar a ser mejor que este xD

Lz: terminando el fic, nos debatiremos entre si asignarle el Chibi Demon (calificación) de Buena Crítica

Ak: si fuera así, obtendríamos la máxima calificación, osease el CHIBI COUPLE

Lz: aahhh! Sería chidisimo, sería nuestro primer BestSeller!

Lz: y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

JENIFFER S-LLENERI

Lz: fiel demostración de que no se necesitan muchas palabras para decir lo necesario n n

Ak: gracias por tus comentarios! Esperaremos tu próximo review!

YAMI ARELISS

Ak: ¿verdad que hago mejores fics que Lariza? xD

Lz: ¬¬ eres muy cruel

Ak: seh! Y también soy buena con las tramas n n

Lz: uuuuuh! Y si crees que esto es hacer sufrir, no querras ver el sig. Cap.

Ak: JAJAJAJA!! Esta bien perro, ya lo escribí y me quedó chido xD

Lz: dentro de ocho días lo publicamos

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review!

ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE

Ak: vaya! El único review crítico

Lz: Im so happy TuT

Ak: y sobre lo de Joey....jejeje

Lz: eres muy mala ToT, haber… ¿Qué tienes contra el pobrecito mundo? ¬¬

Ak: TODO! xD

Lz: verdad que fue horrible lo que le hizo a Mokuba ¬¬

Ak: MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Lz: sobre si este fic tiene parejas… lo verás en el sig. Cap

Ak: Jane

GUERRERA LUNAR

Lz: SEH! Todos contra Akire! Es una maldita ¬¬

Ak: xD

Lz: por lo menos tu te podías defender u u, yo tuve que aguantar los insultos y abusos

Ak: …

Lz: uuuuh! ¿quieres saber sobre nuestro pasado? YA VEZ AKIRE! Te dije que debiamos poner en el Website una sección sobre nosotras

Ak: … bueno! Pero ocuparía mas espacio ¬¬

Lz: ¿y? lo pagamos y ya ni modo

AK: ¬¬

Lz: ¿te gustan los insultos?

Ak: ya vez, es sadomasoquista xD

Lz: (separándose del lugar de Akire)

Ak: sobre la página, tenemos muuuucho trabajo, además de que a la bitch de al lado le entró un instinto maternal sobre la página ¬¬

Lz: no puedo evitarlo! Tenemos seis meses haciendo la página, como que darle su propio sitio y a la deriva de las inmensas redes del Internet me da miedo ToT

Ak: (rueda los ojos)

Lz: pero prometemos tenerla lista para…el 2005 xD

Ak: en alguna día de Enero, tal vez

Lz: uuuuh! Y si, Aleina esta bien loka

Ak: ¿garrobo? ¿Qué es garrobo?...me sonó a insulto ¬¬ así que voy a investigarlo…

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review!

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	9. El Plan

The Kidnap

Capitulo 9

El plan

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, se sentía mareada y la cabeza le dolía ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Su mente comenzó a recordar todo, pasando toda una gama de imágenes frente a sus ojos, después, comprendió. Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Dónde estaba?

La habitación era fría, estaba sobre una vieja cama, las paredes eran de cemento y ladrillos, los rayos de la luna eran entrecortados por barrotes… ¡¿Barrotes?!

Ari quedó en completo shock.

Estaba en una prisión.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba iba entrando a la estación de policía, acompañado de una mujer rubia que fingía enojo y ansias de venganza. Definitivamente, era una excelente actriz.

- Quiero verla --- decía el CEO de KaibaCorp. mientras Aleina lo sujetaba del brazo, simulando un muy buen gesto de apoyo. Kaiba sintió el calor del cuerpo de Aleina pegado al suyo, se sentía fuerte, y dispuesto a hacer sufrir a la captora de su hermanito con todos sus medios posibles, que por supuesto, no eran limitados.

- En seguida señor Kaiba --- decía el jefe de policía, mientras los guiaba hacía la celda de aquella mujer.

- … --- Aleina permaneció en silencio al lado del CEO, lo miraba exhaustivamente. En verdad que era atractivo, no sería para nada desagradable. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Aleina; no fue desapercibida por Kaiba

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? --- le decía Seto mientras la miraba.

- Es felicidad Kaiba, felicidad porque al fin podré vengar la muerte de mi pequeño hermano

- … Tenemos muchas cosas en común --- le decía Kaiba, con su primera sonrisa desde hacía ya varios días, aunque fue una sonrisa amarga, sonrisa que duró apenas unos segundos, volviendo a su mirada vacia…y triste. Pues había pasado un mes desde la captura de su hermanito, había pasado dos semanas desde que se le enteró de la muerte de Mokuba, y 14 días desde que Aleina tocó la puerta de su mansión. Hacía ya tres días cuando se enteró de que La Matriarca había sido capturada, y de que tardaron dos dias en llevarla a la cárcel de Domino.

Al fin la tenía en sus manos, y no la dejaría escapar por nada en el mundo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al detenerse en la celda de Ari.

- Es ella señor --- decía el policía mientras mostraba a su inquilina

-……Abra la celda --- decía Kaiba, mientras intentaba calmar sus instintos asesinos

-…Hazla sufrir Kaiba, sufrir lentamente --- le decía Aleina, para después recargarse en la pared fuera de la celda, no era tan tonta como para dejarse ver por Ari.

Ari observó al que entró a su celda…Seto Kaiba.

- ¡Seto Kaiba!, ¡es usted! Por Ra debe ayudarme, me separaron de su hermano y… --- fue callada por una bofetada del CEO de KaibaCorp.

- Debería mandarte linchar en este mismo instante! --- decía Kaiba, escupiendo sus ásperas palabras con veneno y repudio. Tomó a Ari por las solapas y la levantó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. --- Tu maldita perra, sufrirás tanto que el Infierno será el mejor de tus consuelos!

- Pero…pero…--- Ari estaba shockeada, no podía carburar lo que le decía ese hombre enfrente de ella. Kaiba la dejó caer.

Ari intentó levantarse del suelo, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca por la bofetada de Seto, no entendía porque era tratada así. ¡Ella no era la captora de Mokuba! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

- Mi hermano fue golpeado, violado, mutilado y asesinado… Tenía solo 14 años…SOLO TENÍA CATORCE AÑOS!! --- gritaba Kaiba encolerizado.

- Pero su hermano sigue vivo! Yo puedo devolvérselo si…--- Kaiba no quiso escuchar mas, así que insertó una poderosa patada en las costillas de Ari. El golpe fue tan poderoso que hizo a Ari escupir sangre. Entraron unos policías a detener a Seto.

- No quiero escuchar tu repudiosa voz nunca mas. --- Kaiba la tomo nuevamente de las solapas, casi pegando su nariz a la de Ari, para después decirle con la mirada completamente inyectada de furía --- Y cuando termine el papeleo, me encargaré de que seas la primera mujer en tocar prisión de hombres…de Máxima Seguridad.

Después de sisear venenosamente las últimas palabras, volvió a soltarla. Para salir de la celda; la puerta se cerró tras el.

Ari lloró su desgracia, no por el futuro que le esperaba, sino por no saber donde se encontraba Mokuba, no recordaba que había sido del pequeño desde que se desmayó. No recordaba nada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bodega de Descarga. Ciudad Domino

Un joven de cabellos negros despertaba lentamente, estaba aturdido y bastante debilitado. No podía ponerse de pie y su brazo derecho le dolía y punzaba. Intentó enfocar, para ver a su alrededor. Había cajas, botellas…mas cajas e iban acompañadas de un olor rancio, como a humedad.

Nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero el desgarre en su trasero lo obligó a quedarse quieto, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba: tendido boca abajo con las manos atadas a su espalda.

Buscó con la mirada a su compañera de viajes, la buscó, la siguió buscando… y no la encontró. Una terrible sensación de angustia combinada con abandono lo invadió de inmediato, haciéndolo gritar el nombre de Ari una y otra vez.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe, y la visión de un hombre grande con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿tu niñera te ha abandonado? --- se burlaba

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde esta Ari? --- las preguntas de Mokuba fueron interrumpidas por el hombre frente a el

- Eyeyey! Muchas preguntas para un mocoso en pañales como tu, ¿no crees? --- muy confiado, se arrodillo en una pierna para ver mas de cerca la cara de Mokuba --- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

-……El hombre en el mostrador del hotel --- decía Mokuba, sin poder ocultar su asombro

- Así es, veo que…

- traicionaste a tu amiga --- interrumpía Mokuba, con ira en sus ojos

- Escucha crío, cada quien tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace. Y a ti no te importa lo que decida o no hacer --- gruñía molesto

- Confió en ti, hasta te pagó…y tú la traicionaste

- …

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?--- el interrogatorio de Mokuba fue interrumpido por una bofetada

- Del peor tipo --- decía con amargura, para después continuar ---… Ari era mi única amiga, pero tenía a Aleina amenazándome de muerte si yo les ayudaba, además del triple de dinero de lo que me ofreciera su hermana…

-…así que lo hiciste por dinero --- decía Mokuba, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún amarrado.

- ¡Lo hice por salvar el pellejo!...Aleina me prometió que no le haría daño, e incluso me dejó cuidarla mientras estaba inconsciente, que fue durante una semana completa.

- … ¿y en serio le creiste eso de que no le haría daño? --- siseo con rencor

- ¿Cómo no creerle? Es su hermana por el amor de dios

-… yo no estaría tan seguro --- decía Mokuba, recalcando su desconfianza en sus palabras. Recordando, agregó con un amplió tono de victoria --- mi hermano vendrá a buscarme! ¡Ya verás! El les hará pagar todo lo que me han hecho y mas!

- Pequeño --- decía mientras tomaba el mentón de Mokuba, resbaló sus manos por su cuello para después tomarlo de los hombros y sentarlo correctamente. Mokuba se quejó por el dolor.

El hombre se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, abrió una caja vieja y sacó un periodico de hacía ya una semana. Le mostró la primera plana, y Mokuba quedó petrificado.

- Un cuerpo, un poco de tu sangre, una hoguera, gasolina, cerillos, y fue muy fácil --- Mokuba no podía despegar los ojos del periódico, era la foto de un esqueleto casi carbonizado. Había pedazos de su ropa ahí, y un poco de sangre. Mokuba miró su brazo adolorido, tenía una picadura de aguja. Miró su ropa, y vio que estaba desgarrada. Solo unió cabos…y entendió.

Mokuba comenzó a llorar.

- Lo difícil fue encontrar un cuerpo --- le explicaba, para después agregar --- pero no te preocupes, quedó tan carbonizado que no podrán saber quien era en realidad. Las pistas son las que cuentan.

-…Mi hermano jamás me dejará aquí! --- se aferraba Mokuba, con sumo odio en sus palabras

- cree lo que quieras

- Además, Ari sabrá la verdad, y vendrá a buscarme!

-… yo no me preocuparía por ella, si no por tu hermano

Mokuba sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. Inmediatamente pregunto…

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué le pasa a Seto?

- Nada… hasta ahora. Solo es que hoy se va a completar el plan de Aleina

- ¿Hoy?... ¿Y que tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?

- Oh! Realmente tiene mucho que ver…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yugi se encontraba en la tienda de cartas del Abuelo, estaba muy preocupado. Hacía ya una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Joey. Estaba muy, muy preocupado.

Ya había llamado a su casa como unas 15 veces, y solo le contestaba el padre de Joey, para decirle que no se encontraba y luego colgar.

-…Donde estas Joey…--- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta sonando. Rápido fue a abrir.

- …Yugi --- decía Noa mientras entraba al local

- ¿Noa? ¿Qué sucede?...¿Esta bien Kaiba-kun?

- Si, el está bien. Pero no vine a hablar de ese miserable.

-… ¿Qué pasa?

- Seto fue hoy a ver a "La Matriarca", supongo que sabes que ya la atraparon

- Si, lo pasaron en las noticias ¿Y eso que?

- bueno… no creo que ella sea la criminal

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien es? --- preguntaba Yugi bastante interesado. Noa se dejo caer en un sofá cerca de Yugi

-…Aleina

- ¿Aleina? Imposible Noa, ella esta ayudando a Kaiba-kun con sus problemas

- ja! Cuanto se nota tu incredulidad querido Yugi. Ella planea algo, estoy seguro de eso. Pasa casi todo el tiempo con Seto, platica con el, se despide de el cuando va a la oficina. ¡Por Dios Yugi! ¡Seto ni siquiera habla ya de Mokuba! y…

- ¿Y no crees que eso es bueno? --- decía Yami, quien había cambiado de papeles con Yugi para hacer razonar a Noa

- ¿Bueno? ¿Como carajos va a ser eso bueno? --- decía Noa, poniéndose agresivo

- Bueno Noa, ¿No crees que ya sufrió demasiado?... con todo lo que ha pasado, es normal que intente seguir adelante. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Kaiba, y el en definitiva no se quedaría estancado en el pasado…pensando en Mokuba y sabiendo que ya no lo va a tener en sus brazos nunca mas. Ambos sabemos que nunca lo veremos culpándose en una esquina, o intentando suicidarse o…

- ¡Pero no es normal! Hace dos semanas, no pasaba un día en que Seto no suspirara, o durmiera mas de cuatro horas, o incluso llorara… y ahora…

- Ahora se a repuesto --- interrumpía Yami --- ha aceptado el pasado…debes aceptarlo tu.

- ……Tal vez tengas razón…pero que me dices de esto: La Matriarca apareció inconsciente frente la estación de policía de Ciudad Domino, con una contusión en la cabeza y con agudos signos de inyecciones en su brazo.

-… eso no marca nada Noa

- pues yo creo que la incriminaron, y que la verdadera asesina es rubia y engatusa a Seto con cada minuto que vive en la mansión.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Iremos a la prisión

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prisión de Ciudad Domino

9:30 pm

- Queremos ver a Ari Castrus --- decía Noa, acompañado de Yami. El policía no los miraba, ya que estaba leyendo el periódico.

- Disculpe, pero ya no son horas de visita y…

- Es urgente --- interrumpía Yami

- ¿Son parientes? --- preguntaba, asomando la cabeza por encima del periódico

-…No --- confesaba Yami

- Entonces no tienen nada que ver con ella

- Escúcheme, Soy Noa Kaiba, hermano de Seto Kaiba, y si no me deja verla voy a arruinar su vida como la conoce y a hacer que no vuelva a trabajar ni para policía de estacionamiento --- gruñía Noa con desdén haciendo que el oficial se pusiera pálido.

-..L-lo siento joven Kaiba, en seguida los llevaré. --- el hombre toma las llaves de la celda y se dirige hacía la parte profunda de la estación de policía. Yami mira sorprendido a Noa.

- Vaya, en verdad eres hermano de Seto --- decía divertido

- En estos momentos, no me siento para nada orgulloso de eso Yami --- decía Noa, mostrando su furia a través de sus palabras

Noa miró la celda a la que fue guiado, y pudo observar a la ocupante del lugar. La miró detenidamente, cada facción, cada gesto. Que equivocado estaba Seto, ella no podía ser la asesina de su pequeño hermano.

-… ¿Quién está ahí? --- decía la ocupante de la celda, con la voz casi extinguida. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos

- Soy Noa Kaiba…supongo que reconoces el apellido --- decía mientras entraba, seguido por Yami

- si, tuve la "agradable" visita del famoso Seto Kaiba

- ¿famoso?--- preguntaba Yami, pues no esperaba a que esa chica se refiriera a el con tal calificativo. Le sumaba muchos puntos más a su culpabilidad.

- si, Mokuba me hablaba mucho de el. Pensé que, por como lo describía, sería un hermano comprensivo y bondadoso.

- calla --- interrumpía Noa, para después agregar --- vayamos al grano, ¿Eres, o no, La Matriarca?

-… esa pregunta es tonta señor Noa, si fuera ella ¿No sería lógico que digiera no?

- Responde a la pregunta

-… y si fuera inocente ¿No sería lógico que digiera no?

- Dije que respondieras a la pregunta! --- gritaba Noa, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Fue detenido por Yami

- Tranquilo Noa --- calmaba Yami, sujetándolo de los hombros

- Responderé, Soy inocente…y soy culpable al mismo tiempo.

- ¿A que diablos te refieres? ¡Explícate!

- Yo no secuestré a Mokuba, pero fui participante a su encierro. Yo no violé a Mokuba, pero no hice nada para detenerlo. Yo no torturé a Mokuba, pero sané sus heridas durante su sufrimiento. Lo que soy o no soy no depende de mi juicio, sino del suyo joven Noa… ¿Soy culpable o soy inocente?

Noa estaba mas que intrigado con esas palabras, y realmente no sabía que decir. Yami estaba de igual forma impresionado, el ya sabía cual debía ser el veredicto correcto, solo faltaba que Noa lo supiera.

-………solo serás inocente, cuando la culpable este en mis manos --- decía al fin, salió de la celda y habló con los guardias. Les dio un apretón de manos, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban llave y dinero. Regresó con Ari y la liberó de las esposas.

- Gracias --- le decía al joven de cabellos verdes

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- No lo se, pero tengo una lista corta de posibilidades

- Pues espero que sean correctas --- le decía mientras se escabullían por un corredor, para salir por la puerta trasera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

10:15 pm

La mansión se veía fría y desolada, un aire de pesar se percibía en el aire. Todos los salones y cuartos lloraban la fingida muerte de Mokuba. Los escalones rechinaban su tristeza, los balcones le abrían las puertas a su memoria, cada mínima y rutinaria acción hacía llamar el recuerdo del menor de la familia más poderosa del Japón.

Dejando este desértico panorama, nos dirigimos a una de las habitaciones más lujosas de la mansión. La puerta entreabierta daba señal de vida dentro de ese lugar; las cortinas abiertas ondeaban con el frío viento de la noche; la lámpara de la habitación dejaba ver, con su pálida luz, una silueta sentada al borde de la cama.

Seto Kaiba, aprovechando la soledad de su habitación, dejaba caer su muro de hielo para dar paso a la tristeza que contenía su corazón. Sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y tapando su cara, eran el único soporte que lo mantenía alejado de la demencia. Pues hacía ya varios días de que su mente amenazaba con caer en el precipicio de la locura.

Había visto el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, lo había visto. El esqueleto mostraba claros signos de sufrimiento, lo cual significaba que había sido quemado vivo. Lo que quedó de evidencia, marcaba que había sido torturado, hacía ya mucho que sabía sobre la violación constante a la que era sometido. Y ahora, lo había perdido.

Ya tenía a la culpable, pero ningún tipo de tortura haría que ella pagara todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho sentir; a el y a su pequeño e inocente hermano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver la silueta de su huésped. Aleina se sentó al lado suyo.

- …se que estás sufriendo…Seto. Quiero ayudarte, pero…

- Mi hermanito --- interrumpía Kaiba, quitando sus manos de su cara --- era la única familia que tenía, la única persona que me comprendía… era prácticamente mi hijo… y yo no pude defenderlo, ni hacer nada.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste, debe quedarte la satisfacción de que no te rendiste, de que hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance. Por lo menos pudiste encontrar a su verdugo. Yo jamás pude hacer justicia a mi hermanito, me quede impotente sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. --- Aleina pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Kaiba, mientras que con el derecho hacía fricción, en un intento de apoyo. Kaiba no evitó el contacto --- Eres una gran persona, Seto Kaiba, y tu hermano sabía que lo amabas.

-……Mi venganza también será tu venganza, Aleina --- Kaiba tomó el mentón de la rubia con su mano izquierda, acariciando las tersas mejillas y mirando sus destellantes ojos azul zafiro. --- y se que tu hermano descansará con eso.

-…Dijiste que tu hermano era la única persona que te quería. --- Aleina tomo la mano de Kaiba, que acariciaba su mejilla, y la apretó ligeramente ---… pero no era la única que podía hacerlo…

- …Aleina…

- Déjame ser la que ocupe una porción de el en tu corazón --- Kaiba escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, y por momentos se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos destellantes, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando sus labios se unían en un poderoso beso.

Aleina empujó al CEO de KaibaCorp hacía atrás, quedando encima de el, hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire y despegó sus labios para dar una bocanada de aire. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Kaiba dio un giro en la cama y la aprisionó por debajo de el, besando su cuello.

Kaiba realmente no sentía la gran cosa hacía Aleina, pero estaba dolido, demasiado dolido… necesitaba descargar su ira.

Aleina acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Seto, para después ir hacía su tórax y quitarle el sobretodo blanco que traía, tirándolo al suelo. Sus manos resbalaron hacía el pantalón de Kaiba, y ágilmente lo desabotonaron. Seto se levantó de la cama, quitándose por completo los pantalones, Aleina se sentó en esta, ayudándolo a quitarse la ajustada camisa y besando su tórax.

Kaiba sintió poner los ojos en blanco, y la respiración comenzaba a dificultársele. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, despojó a Aleina de sus jeans y antes de que el pudiera hacerlo, la rubia ya había enganchado a Seto de la cintura, y fundió sus labios en un beso apasionado. Aleina bajo el cierre de su camisa y de un movimiento se la quitó, intentó hacer lo propio con la ropa interior, pero Kaiba fue mas rápido y pronto tenía a la joven mujer lista bajo el. Su cara le ardía en fuego y tanta excitación no le dejaba pensar claramente, la rubia ojiazul se dio cuenta de esto y ayudo a Seto estimulándolo, lo cual no fue mucho ya que el estaba mas que listo. Aleina beso a Kaiba mientras lo liberaba de sus boxers y el joven empresario solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, mientras la penetraba lenta y profundamente. Aleina dejo escapar un leve grito, seguido de leves gemidos de dolor. Kaiba permaneció quieto, hasta que Aleina se acostumbrara, después comenzó a moverse dentro de ella; leves y fuertes golpes arremetían, siendo su primera vez no lo hacía tan mal. Sin poder mantener un movimiento fijo, Aleina lo abrazó de los hombros, Seto comenzó a ir a un paso más marcado, dando intervalos muy iguales pero dejando sensaciones igual de poderosas. No tardó mucho en terminar.

Exhausto, Kaiba se acomodó al lado de Aleina quien inmediatamente se acurrucó en el pecho del ojiazul, sintiendo el sube y baja de su respiración. Seto comenzó a sentir como se le iban de su cuerpo los restos de energía. Sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, mantenía a Aleina entre sus brazos. Antes de quedar dormida, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de la malevola mujer: "Hecho".

Y así fue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: O.O!!!

Ak: jejeje ¬u¬, aprende de la maestra

Lz: (arrodillándose frente Akire) salve gran Akire! Salve gran Akire!

Ak: jejeje, la lectura hace al maestro.

Lz: si no les gusto el vuelco que dio la historia, apreciaríamos sus comentarios para modificarla

Ak: todos son muy bien recibidos

Lz: y si de plano quieren venganza… ¡AKIRE ES LA CULPABLE!

Ak: jejejeje

Lz: y ahora

Ak: a contestar reviews!

KIRA LUNA

Ak: ¿Garrobo?...a bueno, O.O ¡MENTIRA! Es de dragón ¬¬

Lz: jejeje

Ak: o.O ¡¿Dora la Exploradora?! … escalofriante

Lz: ¿Alien? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Ak: ey! No insultes a Aleina ¬¬ que es mi hija

Lz: te dije que el nombre no le quedaba xD

Ak: ¬¬U

Lz: No, Aleina y Ari no se aman n n (Abrazando a Akire) solo es que Akire quiso reflejar nuestro cariño de hermanas (por decirlo así) en ellas

Ak: sueltame en este instante ¬¬

Lz: xD

Ak: ¿"Las boludeces de Akire"? otra vez me sonó a insulto ¬¬

Lz: ¿Apenas te diste cuenta de que Akire es sadomasoquista? ¬¬U definitivamente, necesitas leer mas fanfics nuestros n n

KL y Rex: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Ak & Lz: xDDD

Lz: O.O! Si le meten un virus a la página, no les vuelvo a hablar en toda mi vida ¬¬

Ak: ¡Para que le dicen! Hoy mismo ibamos a publicar la web, y a ustedes se les ocurre decirle eso!

Lz: por eso mismo, mejor me espero a otro dia

Ak: ToT… y con el trabajo que me costó convencerla! … MALDITO REX!!

Lz: no creo que me desquitara con Akire, ella sería la tía de mis hijos n n

Ak: ¬¬U que horror,

Lz: y sobre si van a violar a Ari… ¡NO! Ella se salva

Ak: y si, le esperan muchas cosas al perro

Lz: ToT

Ak: y sip, Kaiba es un ciego de lo peor… excepto bajo los encantos de Aleina xD

Lz: presiento que Kira nos matará por este capitulo U.U… ¡Akire fue la de la idea!

Ak: xD

Lz: Esperaremos tu próximo review!

ERNESTO:

Lz: todo tuyo xD

Ak: ¬¬,… ejem… hola Ernesto! n n¡ hacía mucho que no te veía

Lz: eso si llamas mucho a no hablarle desde ayer xD

Ak: no te metas bitch, que bueno que…

Lz: hasta le llamó por teléfono en la noche! xDDD

Ak: lo advierto! 

Lz: Ernie y Akrie, sentados en un árbol!

Ak: PERRA! (la chinga a golpes)

Lz: xD

Ak: te veo en el msn ¬¬U

Y YA SABEN… DEJEN REVIEWS!


	10. ¡Encontremos a Noa!

Hi

Lz: estamos algo entristecidas con este fic.

Ak: no dudamos de que sea bueno, pues hasta nos emocionamos al escribirlo

Lz: pero el problema es que casi nadie viene a leerlo ToT

Ak: esto es bastante serio, y como somos unas sopes haciendo "Summaries"

Lz: queremos que contribuyan todos los que leen "The Kidnap" para q este fic logre atraer a mas lectores

Ak & Lz: POR FAVOOOR!!!

Ak: cualquier idea para hacer un Summary!! ¡CUALQUIERA!

Lz: SIN IMPORTAR!!!

Ak: y ahora…

Lz: AL FIC!

THE KIDNAP

Capitulo 10:

"¡Encontremos a Noa!"

Estación de Policía, Ciudad Dominó

9:15 am

Kaiba despertó temprano aquel día, dejando a Aleina dormida en su cama. Quería terminar rápido con el papeleo de Ari, quería verla sufrir cuanto antes.

Estaba mas relajado, después de todo ¿Quien no se sentiría relajado después de su primera vez?

Una malvada sonrisa se formó en los labios de Seto, vaya que estaba más que listo para hacer un Infierno en vida a La Matriarca. El joven empresario habló con un policía, y este lo guió a la celda de Ari.

Vacía.

Y Kaiba dio el mismísimo grito de Lucifer.... grito un nombre...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Noa... estoy cansado... ¿no podemos dormir? --- repetía Yugi, pero Noa estaba decidido a encontrar al pequeño Mokuba ese mismo día.

- ¡No! ¡No dormiremos hasta que tenga a Mokuba conmigo, de nuevo.

- Tal vez sí debamos descansar... no hemos parado desde que salimos de la celda. --- apoyaba Ari a Yugi

- ¿También tu? ¡Hagan lo que quieran! --- y Noa siguió su camino, en el interior de un pasadizo secreto de un antro. Propiedad de Aleina.

- ¿Adonde vas? --- preguntaba Yugi

- A buscar a MI hermano --- gruñia Noa, pero dio un mal paso y oprimió un botón en el suelo, a prueba de intrusos.

- O.O!!!....¡CORRAN! --- gritaba la muchacha, pues de pronto aparecieron millones de armas empotradas en la pared. Yugi se levantó de resorte, y junto con Ari y Noa, corrieron despavoridos.

Después de pasar la "sección de Armas", se vieron acorralados por cinco hombres armados. Ari y Yugi ya estaban diciendo sus oraciones. Pero Noa tenía otro plan.

- Solo chequen esto --- decía Noa, para abrir una portezuela de su cuerpo, bajo la mirada incrédula de unos "policías". Dentro de la portezuela, había un botón que Noa giró cinco veces.

Cerró la portezuela, y de los costados de sus manos salieron unas ENORMES espadas, que comenzó a girar, haciendo un remolino. (Ak: al puro estilo "HellBoy" xD) (Lz: u.u¡)

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas rebotaban contra la improvisada defensa de Noa. Se acercó a ellos, y a los cinco los cortó en pedacitos.

- ¿No que no? n n --- Noa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sus acompañantes lo veían con cara de espanto.

- ... muy educativo, pero será mejor apresurarnos a salir de aquí--- informaba Ari.

- escucha, hemos visitado tres clubes desde que salimos de la estación de policía, ¡no tenemos ninguna información sobre donde puede estar! --- decía Noa, mientras corría a la salida

- ya visitamos todos los lugares en los que pudieron ocultarlo... no se a donde lo llevaron

Pronto, lograron salir del club nocturno, viendo el sol de la mañana. Yugi intentó recuperar un poco de aliento, para después decir.

- Ari...hemos visitado lugares de ma... máxima seguridad... ¿son los...únicos donde lo...pudieron llevar?

- No creo que... Aleina corra riesgos en dejar a Mokuba... en lugares desprotegidos.

- Escucha... ¿porque no tomamos también las opciones difíciles? --- opinaba Noa

- ... el único lugar que se me ocurre, es el puerto de descargas Dominó. Es el lugar mas cercano.

- ¿ir de nuevo hasta alla? TT --- se quejaba Yugi

- entonces hay que ir cuanto antes --- animaba Noa, para volver a correr en dirección a Dominó. Pero al ver que no era seguido, miró hacía atras, solo para ver que sus acompañantes ya no estaban. --- ¿pero que? o.O

Sus palabras fueron cortadas, al ver a Ari llevando una motocicleta del Club.

- Noa, hay que hacer esto con un poco de estilo

- me parece bien, pero YO manejare --- decía el joven Kaiba, mientras se ponía delante de Ari, quien no tuvo de otra mas que abrazarse al cuerpo de este. Yugi iba hasta atrás.

La motocicleta arrancó a toda velocidad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOA!!!!!! --- gritaba Kaiba colérico, mientras subía las escaleras de su mansión. Volvió a gritar

- ¡¡¡NOA!!! ¡¡¡DONDE ESTÁS!!! --- justo cuando iba a la habitación de su hermanastro, Aleina salió de la habitación de Kaiba, ya perfectamente arreglada.

- ¿Porque tanto grito? --- preguntaba con una mano en la cadera.

- ¡Noa sacó a La Matriarca de la estación! ¿Te parece eso poco? --- pronto, vio como los ojos de Aleina se abrieron de par en par, y su tez palideció, se tambaleo. Antes de que cayera, Kaiba la logró tomar de la cintura --- Veo que no

- ...Seto... tengo que hacer una llamada --- decía soltándose del oportuno agarre de Kaiba, para ir hacía el teléfono de otra habitación

- ¿Que pasa? ---- preguntaba Kaiba

- nada importante --- decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono, con toda la intención de pedirle a sus secuaces de que cambiaran a Mokuba de ubicación. Seto colgó el teléfono antes de que ella hiciera la llamada

- Si no es nada importante, puede esperar --- decía, para después jalar a Aleina y escoltarla hacía la salida de la mansión

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Adonde me llevas? --- preguntaba

- Iremos a KaibaCorp. para rastrear a Noa --- Kaiba mandó traer una limosina, y espero afuera de su mansión. Volteó a ver a Aleina, para toparse con una mirada interrogante ---... Noa tiene un cuerpo androide, lo hice yo, y tiene un chip que puede dar su ubicación sin importar el lugar en el que esté.

- ¡ah! --- fue lo único que logró articular la rubia, tal vez podían encontrarlos antes de que Ari encontrara a Mokuba.

Aunque era un consuelo muy pobre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KaibaCorp.

11:55 am

Kaiba y Aleina daban su aparición en KaibaCorp. la secretaria del recibidor le dio la bienvenida a su jefe.

- Dejate de saludos, ¿donde están los científicos de Nesbid? necesito que trabajen para algo.

- esteee, están en los laboratorios del ala este, ¿quiere que los llame? --- decía la secretaria, mientras descolgaba el teléfono

- No, nosotros iremos --- terminaba de comentar, para despues ir a la susodicha area, Aleina lo siguió de cerca. --- Noa pagará por su traición

- ... - Aleina no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba ¿Como era posible que ese mocoso se haya dado cuenta de su identidad?...¿por que no le dijo a Kaiba?...¿¡Y si ya le había dicho!?...¡¡tal vez todo era una treta para atraparla descuidada!!!

Miro histéricamente las esquinas del elevador, ¡Tal vez había una cámara en esos momentos!... ¿¡Y si cuando llegaran aparecieran un montón de policías para arrestarla!? Aleina se arrinconó en el elevador, alejándose de Kaiba. Este notó su repentino nerviosismo.

- ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa? --- preguntaba extrañado. Pero al mirar los ojos de Aleina, notó un desconcertante brillo en ellos, que le antojo por compararlo con la mirada de los locos. Arqueó una ceja.

Aleina, gracias a su alto IQ, pudo darse cuenta de que todo lo estaba alucinando. Debía mantener su mugrosa "enfermedad" lo mas calmada posible. Optó por mostrarse tranquila de nuevo, y dedicarle una sonrisa al CEO.

- no... nada. Solo, estoy un poco enojada por lo que pasó. --- decía la rubia, abrazando el brazo de Kaiba y recargando su frente en el. Kaiba solo acarició su cabello.

- esto no se va a quedar así. --- decía Kaiba, mas para sí mismo que para ella.

Pronto llegaron al dichoso piso, para encontrar a los científicos que ayudaron a Kaiba al hacer el cuerpo robot de Noa. Todos saludaron al unísono a su jefe.

- Quiero que rastreen a Noa, en este instante --- todos los científicos parecían no entender la orden, pues no entendían que tenía que ver Noa con los inventos que llevaban haciendo. Kaiba se exasperó. --- ¿Que no me oyeron? ¡Háganlo o los despido!

Todos comenzaron a teclear en la enorme computadora de la habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El grupo de Noa ya estaba llegando al puerto de Ciudad Domino. EL paisaje consistía en un montón de cajas, de barcos... y bodegas. ¿En cual de todas estaría Mokuba?

- Vaya, esto tomará rato...--- decía Yugi, pensando en que si Joey estuviera con ellos comenzaría a escoger por el tan eficiente método de "De tin marín de do pingüe". ¿Donde estaba su amigo en esos momentos?

- Busquen en cada una de las bodegas, que no los vean. Debemos mirarnos con frecuencia, si alguien lo encuentra, no griten, solo esperen a que lo volteemos a ver. --- Informaba Noa, mientras los otros dos asentían. --- bueno, vamos...

Comenzaron a buscar...

Ari buscó en las bodegas mas pequeñas, y solo veía provisiones y papeles, nada relevante. Miro a sus compañeros, que la voltearon a ver, negó con la cabeza, y los demás siguieron buscando.

Yugi hecho un vistazo en las bodegas con luz, pero la mayoría estaban vacías. Yami cambió de papeles con el, para buscar en las bodegas oscuras, solo encontrando cajas, botes, refacciones y papeles. Pero...

Noa, mientras tanto, buscaba en las bodegas mas grandes. Había refacciones y botes, lanchas, basura, nada importante. Volteó a mirar a Ari, que a su vez lo miró a el. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, se habían olvidado de Yugi, que intentaba llamar su atención moviendo los brazos, pero cuando vio que se alejaban, no pudo controlarse...

- ¡MUCHACHOS! --- rápidamente se calló la boca con sus manos, Yami regañando a Yugi por no guardar silencio. Noa y Ari lo voltearon a ver enojados, pero al parecer Yugi lo había encontrado.

Fueron con Yugi, y el solo regresó al interior de la bodega, cuando mostró lo que había encontrado, Noa y Ari marcaron ocupado.

- ¡Es Joey! ¡También tenían a joey aquí! --- decía Yami, mientras lo intentaba despertar.

- No tiene caso Yugi.. lo cedaron --- informaba Noa ---

- Será mejor llevarlo así, cuando están sedados son muy torpes y será mas molestia --- decía Ari --- mejor quedate aquí y cuida de el, mientras tanto nosotros buscaremos a Mokuba.

Noa tenía las esperanzas mas alimentadas ahora, si tenía aquí a Joey, probablemente también tendrían a Mokuba. Pero al salir Ari, un hombre la tomó por detrás, callándola con su mano. Pero la castaña mordió esa mano, y le dio una patada de mula. Al ver quien era, su ira creció mas.

- ¡Eduardo! --- Noa volteó a verla, y casi por impulso, sacó sus espadas de los brazos.

- ¡Esperen! ¡esperen!.. Ari, quiero ayudarte, yo tengo a Mokuba --- decía aquel hombre. Noa se soltó en ira

- TU! --- fue lo único que dijo antes de querer avanzar y córtale la cabeza, pero fue detenido por Ari --- ¿Que haces?

- ¿Como diablos quieres que confíe en ti? ¡Tu me entregaste!

- Estaba amenazado, si te ayudaba me matarían y después te matarían a ti, Aleina me dijo que no te haría daño.

- ...

- ¡Debes creerme!

-... te creo --- esa respuesta sacó de onda a Noa

- ¿Que? ¿como puedes confiar en la persona que te entregó? --- interrogaba Noa, con suma molestia

- tengo... mis razones... para creerle --- respondía Ari, volteó a ver a Eduardo, quien solamente hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a una bodega que estaba entreabierta, entraron, para ver a un Mokuba atado de manos y somnoliento. Los ojos de Ari brillaron de felicidad, mientras Noa tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Si fuera humano, Noa estaría llorando.

Rápidamente fueron hacía el pequeño, quien los vió a ambos y casi pudo sentir como la alegría mas grande lo inundaba.

- ¡NOA! --- gritaba Mokuba, mientras este lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas --- ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!

- Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, yo sabía que no podías estar muerto --- decía mientras intentaba soltar a Mokuba de las sogas que sujetaban sus manos.

- ¿Estas bien? --- preguntaba Ari, pues había recordado el desangrado que tuvo el pequeño la última vez que lo vio.

- Si, pero...--- fue interrumpido por Eduardo.

- Necesita una transfusión de sangre, a perdido bastante y no quise correr riesgos a que contrajera alguna enfermedad... ¿Sabes donde esta Aleina? --- la última pregunta fue para Ari

- con Seto Kaiba, el muy estúpido está cayendo en su jueguito, creó que ya cayó --- susurraba Ari, para que solo Eduardo escuchara, pero Noa también escuchó.

- pobre -

- ...no te preocupes Mokuba, degollaré a Seto y te daré su sangre --- decía Noa, ayudando a su pequeño hermano a levantarse

- Por cierto... ¿donde esta? --- decía esperanzado

- No lo se, no sabe que venimos, pero no creo que tarde en descubrirlo. --- pronto, se oyeron unas voces de entre las cajas

- No se preocupen, nunca lo sabrá --- un fuerte garrotazo dio de lleno a la cabeza de Eduardo, Ari intentó empujar a Noa para que corriera, pues estaba paralizado, (mas bien, su PC se había trabado)

Uno de aquellos hombres levantó en alto su garrote y golpeó con fuerza brutal la cabeza de Noa, destruyéndola. Mokuba quedó en shock. Ari dio un puñetazo a la cara de aquel hombre pero un disparo en su pierna la hizo caer. Ari solo vió el garrote sobre su cabeza.

Perdió en conocimiento.

Unos ojos impotentes miraban la escena, Mokuba fue aventado de nuevo al fondo de la bodega, mientras le inyectaban un sedante. Acomodaron los cuerpos inconscientes de Eduardo y Ari, para que no estorbaran el paso.

Yugi intentó huir de la escena, pero unos brazos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo aventaron. Yugi cambió de papeles con Yami.

- Será mejor que nos dejen ir --- decía Yami de forma abrumadora, mientras el ojo milenario brillaba en su frente

- ¿O si no que? --- reía divertido unos de los secuestradores

- Conocerán el Reino de las Sombras --- los hombres en frente suyo, solo se miraron el uno al otro, para estallar en carcajadas. A Yami no le hizo ninguna gracia

- Pues si tu...jajajaja... nos llevas a ese lugar...jajajaja.... nosotros te llevaremos al Reino de los Sueños

- ¿Que? --- pero fue tarde, un tercer secuestrador, que había permanecido entre las sombras, le inyectó un sedante al faraón. Rápidamente sintió los efectos de este.

- ¡Chaito! --- fue la única voz que escucho, antes de quedar profundamente sedado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ak: YA VAMOS A TERMINAR!

Lz: Capitulo once: "Viendo la verdad"

Ak: será el penúltimo.

Lz: como se abran dado cuenta, siempre anunciamos el final con dos capítulos de anticipación. xD.. no, no es una manía ¬¬U

Ak: y ahora anunciamos el próximo fanfic:

Lz & Ak: "Aullido Nocturno"!!!!!!

Lz: un fic lleno de suspenso y terror xD

Ak: ¡Visitenlo!

Lz: en cuanto se termine este, lo publicaremos.

Ak: búsquenlo en la sección de Terror xD

Lz: o también en la de Romance n n

Ak: y ahora a contestar reviews...

ABY KAIBA

Lz: hablando de reviews cortos o.ó

Ak: esperamos que te haya gustado

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review

ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE

Lz: hablando de ID raros O.o!

Ak: tuvimos que copiar y pegar el nombre xD

Lz. Osease, nosotras deseando mas reviews y a ti se te olvida mandar en el cap. Anterior O.O!!

Ak: (rueda los ojos)… el chiste es que dejó ¿no?

Lz: eso si

Ak: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU PRECIOSO COMETARIO! Me gusto n n

Lz: nah! Solo es otra adicta al suspenso ¡

Ak: ¿Mas explicita? Lo tendré en mente

Lz: nos gustó que calificaras el fic…un 7.5 no es nada malo

Ak: eso lo dices porque siempre sacas eso en historia ¡

Lz: xD

Ak: tendemos que mejorarlo…

Lz: por cierto ¡RECOMIENDA EL FIC! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO SUPLICAMOS DE RODILLAS!

Ak: habla en singular ¡… yo solo lo suplico n n

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review

KIRA LUNA

Lz: n n¡¡¡ esteeee, jejeje… ¿estas enojadilla?

Ak: n n¡¡ no creo… ¿verdad? ((Daimonion nuestro, que estas en el Infierno, maldecido sea tu nombre…)

Lz: no es para que te enojes con nosotras, mira que orita hicimos circo, maroma y teatro para poder subir este cap.

Ak: pasamos por carreteras del DF (uy!), policias, y padres furiosos para poder llegar al café Internet

Lz: así que no nos regañes ToT

Ak: y menos mal que fue una ofensa ¡

Lz: jejeje

Ak: esteee, ¿no que te caía bien Aleina?, pus a ti no se te entiende xD

Lz: ni le creas Luna, Akire hizo ESO con toda la intención de hacerte enojar.

Ak: xD

Lz: ¿le patearas el trasero a Aleina?

Aleina: ja! Eso quiero verlo (mirada de reto)

Ak: hola hija mia n n

Aleina: hola Akire, ¿Qué decía esta vieja y su viejo, chocho, decrépito, anciano, ruco, senil, chilapastroso etc, lobo?

Ak: xD ¿ahora entienden porque me encanta mi pequeña Aleina?

Lz: no te pases Akire, que creo que Kira y Rex nos están viendo gacho

Ak & Aleina: ¿Y?

Lz: U.U que conste lo advertí

Aleina: ay.. ¿te enojo que fornicara con Kaiba? Uy mijita, mira q lo disfruté MUCHISIMO, fue estar en los deliciosos manantiales del Infierno y reposar en la mismisima cama de Daimonion xD

Ak: esteee ¿Aleina?

Aleina: y si eso te enojo, no sabes cuantas otras cosas mas haré con MI Seto

Lz: Aleina…

Aleina: y si crees que revolcarme con El Todopoderoso Seto Kaiba fue terrible, no sabes lo que…

Ak y Lz: ALEINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aleina: ¿Qué?

Ak: ya parale

Aleina: ¡

Lz: en fin

Ak: ¿ahora vas a matarme?... jejeje, primero "Atrapame si puedes" CORRE ALEINA!! (se hecha a correr)

Aleina: SI!!! (y regresan al Infierno)

Lz: U.U ay mujeres… bueno, no se te olvide recomendar el fic, para tener mas reviews. Y también ayudanos a pensar en algún Summary para la historia

Y YA SABEN…¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	11. Viendo la verdad

HOLAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: hola hola hola!!!

Ak: o.ó?

Lz: ay, estamos un poquito melancólicas aki…

Ak: el siguiente cap. es el último ToT

Lz: ya vamos a terminar… realmente eso me pone triste

Ak: aunque estamos contentas con esta historia

Lz: gueno, mejor no pensemos en cosas tristes y…

Ak: ¡AL FIC!

THE KIDNAP

Capitulo 11:

"Viendo la verdad"

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Noa había ayudado a Ari a salir de la prisión. Y parecía que los medios disfrutaban "La desgracia de los Kaiba" como si de buitres chupasangre se tratase.

Noa Kaiba seguía desaparecido.

Mokuba Kaiba cumplía casi tres semanas "muerto"

El famoso Yugi Motou estaba desaparecido.

Un muchacho de nombre Joseph Wheeler estaba desaparecido igualmente.

Una extraña mujer rubia vivía en la mansión Kaiba.

Cosas parecidas se encontraban en el periódico que Kaiba sostenía en manos. Ya se había enterado de la desaparición de Yugi y de Wheeler, pues el le había ayudado a los amigos de estos para publicar la noticia en los diarios.

Le intrigaba que Yugi y el Perro se esfumaran sin dejar lastro. Pero estaba aún mas interesado en encontrar a Noa.

Volvió a dar "Enter" en su computadora, y esta volvió a dar la misma respuesta de hacía ya una semana: "UNKNOWN"

Simplemente, Kaiba no podía rastrear ni la mas mínima señal del cuerpo androide de Noa. No tenía muchas hipótesis sobre la posible respuesta. Se apoyó en sus codos sobre el amplio escritorio de su oficina y entrelazó sus dedos.

Tal vez era una descompostura.

Tal vez Noa sabía del rastreador en su cuerpo y lo desconectó.

Tal vez había sido destruido...

La última le pareció intolerable pues, por muy traidor que fuera, seguía siendo su hermano.

¿Donde estaba Noa?

¿Donde estaba su familia?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una oscura bodega de Domino, yacían cuatro cuerpos inconscientes y uno permanentemente fuera de servicio.

Uno de los huéspedes comenzó a moverse, amarrado como estaba, no podía mover sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos violetas para descubrir un lugar húmedo y frío. Intentó zafarse, pero las cadenas en sus muñecas le quedaban a la medida.

-... ¿Yugi? --- preguntaba el antiguo faraón a su Aibou, quien estaba semidormido. Su link mental comenzó a fortalecerse y Yugi no tardó en oírlo.

-..¿Yami?... ¿Que pasó? --- preguntaba, para después ver la tétrica bodega en la que se encontraban, a través de los ojos de su Yami.

- Nos atacaron... tenemos que salir de aquí, cambia papeles conmigo --- dicho y hecho, Yami le cedió el lugar a Yugi y, por tener este una estatura menor, se liberó de las cadenas como por arte de magia.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar una salida, pero ese lugar no tenía ventanas. La única puerta era hermética y de seguro estaría cerrada con doble candado...

- No hay forma de salir --- comunicaba Yugi a Yami por medio de su link mental.

- Si no hubiera salida, ya nos hubiéramos asfixiado. Debe haber algún lugar de donde pueda entrar aire --- a Yugi le pareció una opinión muy lógica, así que empezó a buscar.

- Debe estar en el suelo... --- opinó Yugi, y empezó a buscar en la base de las paredes... una ventisca. Pronto, quitó todas las cajas que le impedían ver el resto de la pared, encontró un pequeño agujero en una esquina de la bodega.

Rápidamente, aprovechando el piso de tierra que tenía esa bodega, comenzó a escarbar. El hoyo comenzó a ser de su tamaño, así que optó por intentar sacar a sus amigos de ahí.

Comenzó con Mokuba, jalandolo hacía el agujero. Observó que el pelinegro tenía fuertemente sujetado un pequeño objeto en su puño derecho, curioso, abrió la mano de Mokuba y descubrió que en ella había un chip con las iniciales KC.

Instintivamente volteó a ver a Noa, al que solo pudo distinguir por su cuerpo ya que su cabeza estaba completamente destrozada y tenía una fuga de aceite.

Seguramente ese chip era la memoria de Noa, así que lo tomó. Kaiba tendría que verla para que le creyese. Prosiguió a seguir jalando a Mokuba.

Un sonido de llaves en la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse, iban a abrirla.

Olvidando su plan de sacar a sus amigos, salió de la bodega por el agujero que había hecho. Y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva Daimonion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KaibaCorp.

3:30 pm

Seto Kaiba trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en su computadora, pero le resultaba imposible. Su mente daba miles de vueltas a los acontecimientos de ese último mes.

Había perdido a su hermano Mokuba.

Noa lo había traicionado.

Ahora estaba desaparecido.

Su familia completamente perdida... en solo un mes.

Miro la pantalla de su computadora, y borró lo que tenía hecho. Pasó sus manos por sobre sus ojos y los masajeó ligeramente. Tomó su mouse de nuevo y cambió la ventana de su computadora, volvió a teclear un nombre y la computadora dio la misma respuesta: "UNKNOWN"

Masajeó sus sienes, volvió a ver su computadora y como si de un tesoro se tratase, la acarició. De un movimiento rápido la tomó entre sus manos y, con la fuerza de su desgarrada alma, la aventó contra la pared.

Miro con insano agrado como su computadora se hacía añicos y caía al suelo en pedazos.

Una súbita entrada a su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver quien era el insolente que había entrado sin tocar...

- ¿YUGI?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una joven rubia salía de la Mansión Kaiba, tomó un taxi y dio la dirección de un hospital. Su cara no podía mostrar más felicidad.

Sus tediosas cuentas de hacía ya varios meses por fin habían dado frutos.

Por fin obtuvo esa mañana la respuesta que tanto había esperado.

Su plan era perfecto, ya habían "desaparecido" los únicos herederos del emporio Kaiba. Seto ya no era un obstáculo para ella, y... bueno, prácticamente ya podía contar los millones que lloverían de KaibaCorp. sobre ella.

Su plan era a prueba de fallas.

- Ya llegamos señorita --- decía el anciano del taxi, Aleina le pagó y salió de este.

Miró la imponente arquitectura, y su ya bastante marcada sonrisa se acrecentó. No quiso esperar mas y entró.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡TE DIGO QUE ES VERDAD! --- repetía Yami por enésima vez, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de Kaiba.

- ...

- ¡DEBES CREERME! --- Yami se estaba exasperando, pues ya había explicado todo lo que había pasado con Mokuba y Ari como unas 4 veces, y Kaiba seguía clavado en la misma frase: "Ayudaste a Noa a traicionarme"

-...

- Seto... --- decía Yugi, que había cambiado papeles con Yami para dar su intento --- escucha... sabes que te estimo mucho, y que nunca haría algo para lastimarte... ¡y mucho menos engañarte!... se que es increíble para ti... pero, por favor, créeme...

-... Yugi --- respondía Kaiba, quien había guardado silencio por mucho tiempo --- como rival te respeto... pero no puedo creerte... sin pruebas.

- ... ¿quieres pruebas?... --- Yugi rebuscó en su pantalón, y lentamente sacó el pequeño chip que había obtenido de Mokuba. Sabía que su contenido sería demasiado fuerte para el mayor de los Kaiba ---... si quieres pruebas, estas son.

- ... --- Kaiba tomó el chip en sus manos, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Miro perplejo a Yugi ---... ¿Como... obtuviste esto?

- ... cuando nos atacaron... destrozaron la cabeza de Noa, supongo que Mokuba protegió el chip durante del ajetreo. --- guardó silencio, observando como Kaiba solo mantenía el chip en su mano, continuó... --- esa es la prueba, y si no estas convencido... mira su interior.

-... --- Kaiba descolgó el teléfono de su oficina, y llamó a su secretaria --- Escucha, quiero que avises al equipo de Nesbid que voy para alla, y que preparen la computadora para leer un chip.

- Enseguida señor Kaiba --- contestaba la secretaria por el Interfón.

Yugi permaneció en silencio, solo tragó con fuerza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hospital de Domino

4:10 pm

Aleina salia del hospital, sus ojos no marcaban otra cosa que un enfermizo rayo de malévolos planes cumplidos. Sostenía en su mano la cosa mas importante para ella.

De pronto, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿jefa? --- preguntaba una voz por el celular.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Yugi Motou escapó, no nos dimos cuenta cuando fue y...

- Ya no importa --- interrumpía la muchacha. --- que me delate, ya no podrá hacer nada

- Pe... pero...

- si te hace sentir mejor, cámbiate de lugar y deja de molestarme --- Aleina apagó el celular.

Vaya que estaba felíz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KaibaCorp

4:30 pm

Los ojos de Seto no podían mostrar mas sorpresa, mas terror, mas desesperación y mas odio que cualquier otro. Pues así se sentía.

Engañado

¡Lo habían engañado! ¡Todo el tiempo lo habían engañado!.

Kaiba permaneció en silencio sepulcral.

-... Kaiba, tenemos que ir a buscarlo, de seguro sabrán que me escape y ya deben estar empacando para cambiarse de ubicación.

-...

- Kaiba, entiende que... --- pero Yami fue callado por el link mental de Yugi

- Espera Yami --- le decía Yugi --- el pobre Kaiba-kun esta demasiado impresionado, dale un poco de tiempo... será mejor salir de aquí por un rato para dejarlo pensar.

Yami obedeció, y salió de la oficina de Seto.

Poco tiempo después, Yugi vio como Kaiba salía de su oficina. Este se detuvo al lado del duelista y, mirándolo de reojo, siguió caminando hasta la salida de la corporación.

-... ¿vas a venir o que? --- regañaba Kaiba

- ¿eh?... ¡ah! si... --- decía Yugi, sorprendido. Salió de la corporación al lado de Seto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: ¡uy! ¡el climax de la historia se acerca!

Ak: de seguro se preguntarán: ¿Qué carajos va a pasar con Mokuba? ¿Qué planea Aleina? ¿Qué hará Kaiba?

Lz: todas, y me refiero a TODAS las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo

Ak: ¡El Gran Final!

Lz: "Cerrando la grieta"

Ak: ¡Será una verdadera experiencia para todos!

Lz: ¡ey! ¡No se pongan tristes! Tal vez este fic llegue a su final en 7 dias, pero dejará una semilla…

Ak: una semilla llamada…

Lz & Ak: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"Aullido Nocturno"!!!!!!!!!!

Lz: aseguramos que será mejor que este fic

Ak: el estreno será el 29 de Enero del 2004!!!!!!!!!!!! Busquenlo en la sección de Horror y en la Romance

Lz: y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

N17

Lz: a mira, nosotras quejandonos y el señor (o señorita?) no se digna a dejarnos reviews en los otros o.ó

Ak: xD

Lz: ¿N17? El de DBZ?

Ak: ya qusieras, esperaremos tu próximo review

ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE

Lz: ¡Por supuesto que Joel vivirá!

Ak: ¡Por supuesto que lo mataré!

Lz: atrevete! xC

Ak: o si no que? u 

Lz: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Ak: me parece bien eso de calificarla n n!

Lz: espera a ver el próximo y (desgraciadamente) último cap.

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: ¿verdad que está emocionante? xD

Ak: xD

Lz: no, Setito Kawaii no le puso esas armas

Ak: olvidamos decirlo, pero Noa ser las puso el mismo, sin que Kaiba se diera cuenta.

Lz: sobre lo de Aleina…

Ak: eso de hacerla sufrir en el Infierno va a estar difícil n n

Lz: porque ella ya vive alli n n¡

Ak: xD

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review

KIDA LUNA

Lz: ya vez Akire, todos terminaron odiando a Aleina

Ak: pobre bruta hija mia U.U, en fin, ¡Aleina es una inocente diabla! ¡lo juro!

Lz: después de terminar Aullido Nocturno, vamos a publicar "Angeles y Demonios" en el area de Dragon Ball Z.

Ak: es el best seller de Lariza

Lz: yujuuuuu!!!!!!!!! Y es en Angeles y Demonios…¡Donde nació Aleina! ¡Ahí la creamos!

Ak: curiosamente, nuestro Website esta en honor a ese fic

Lz: esperamos lo visites n n

Ak: otro punto... ¿Como diablos vas a partirle la madre a Aleina, si ella es la amante de Daimonion?

Lz: para que entiendas: La amante del Diablo

Ak: eso estaría un poquito difícil n n

Lz: lo entenderas cuando publiquemos A&D

Ak: creo que la pregunta de "como está Kaiba" será difícil de responder

Lz: jejeje n n

Ak: orita Aleina anda en otra parte, pero con gusto le daré tu mensaje n n

Lz: ¡no! ¡no mas violaciones a Moki!

Ak: jejeje, esperaremos tu próximo review

PD: eso de la chava asesinada en el cyber me pareció una amenaza ¡… xD

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	12. El final de la pesadilla

AAAAAAHHHH!

Lz: TUVE UNA VISIÓN ESCALOFRIANTE EN EL ESCUSADO!

Ak¬¬U… no pregunten

Lz¡Ahora entiendo porque el símbolo del pensamiento es un hombre sentado en un escusado! xD

Ak¬¬U te privas

Lz¡Este fic va para muuuuuuy largo!

Ak: bueno, la base del fic va para largo. "The Kidnap" termina en este capitulo

Lz: espera… ¿Y el epílogo?

Ak: nunca eh considerado un epilogo como el final de un fic, este fic no tendrá un fin "pronto" pero a este cap y al epilogo les podemos llamar "Conclusión"

Lz: lo entenderán cuando lean este capitulo

Ak: el último de…

Lz: "THE KIDNAP"

Ak¡AL FIC!

"THE KIDNAP"

Capitulo 12:

"El final de la pesadilla"

PUERTO DOMINÓ

Una limosina se estacionaba en el puerto de Ciudad Domino, pronto, dos jóvenes salían de ella. Seto Kaiba había permanecido callado desde que habían salido de KaibaCorp. y Yugi estaba consiente del terrible sufrimiento e ira del que era victima su compañero.

¿Kaiba-kun- preguntaba Yugi, para llamar la atención del CEO

- Muéstrame donde es Yugi - le decía, y Yugi señaló una bodega en el centro del puerto.

Se dirigieron a aquella bodega, Yugi con paso firme y Kaiba unos pasos atrás. Yugi intentaba descifrar que estaría pensando en esos momentos su compañero, pero no se imaginaba los terribles sentimientos de Seto.

Kaiba se sentía humillado, traicionado, burlado y derrotado.

Humillado, por que todos habían visto la verdad antes que el.

Traicionado, por que le había entregado su confianza… ¡Y su cuerpo! A la mismísima captora de su pequeño hermano.

Burlado, por que le habían visto la cara de imbecil ¡Y el ni las luces!

Derrotado, por que había dado a su hermano por muerto.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que solo pudo sentir como Yugi lo jaló hacía un lado de la bodega a la que iban con violencia, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sus labios fueron sellados por la mano de Yami, quien solo señalo la cubierta de un barco, y en ella, toda una tripulación trayendo de un lado a otro montones de cajas... y una jaula se hizo presente.

Una jaula con el vicepresidente de KaibaCorp.

Kaiba abrió los ojos de par en par, y estaba a punto de ir corriendo al barco cuando fue detenido por Yami.

¿Qué diablos haces¡No ves que mi hermano esta alla!

¿Y crees que tu solo podrás contra ellos- cuestionaba Yami - déjame ayudarte

¿Quieres ayudar? Ayuda - mientras decía esto, Kaiba le entregó en sus manos un celular que sacó de su bolsillo - llama a KaibaCorp para que manden un helicóptero aquí.

- … - Yami permaneció en silencio, hasta que escucho la voz de su Aibou por su mente

- Hagamos lo que dice, Kaiba-kun debe tener alguna idea - le decía Yugi a Yami por medio de su link mental

- Pero Yugi…

- La mejor forma para ayudarlo será dárselo… el sabrá que hacer con el.

- … - después de un corto silencio, Yami rebuscó en sus ropas y sacó de su pantalón el Cetro del Milenio -… vas a necesitarlo

¿Qué¡No juegues Yugi! no necesito de esa baratija

- Tómalo, o no llamaré al helicóptero - regañaba Yami, Kaiba la tomo de mala gana y se fue corriendo al barco, para esconderse entre unas cajas.

Yugi, mientras tanto, llamó al helicóptero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una oscura habitación se encontraban tres jaulas con tres cuerpos. Unos de ellos comenzó a moverse lentamente, sobando su cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor; miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Mokuba… ¡Mokuba- llamaba insistentemente, hasta que vio como el pequeño pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente. ¿Mokuba?... ¿Estas bien?

- …Ari?...hnn… ¿Dónde estamos- preguntaba, para poder enfocar a Ari y al lugar en donde estaban.

- no lo se… parece la cabina de un barco… tenemos que salir de aquí

¿pero como- no obtuvo respuesta, pues de pronto se oyeron pasos acercándose.

¡hazte el dormido!

¿Qué- preguntaba confundido

¡Solo hazlo- justo cuando unos hombres entraron, Mokuba se acostó de nuevo.

- … vaya, vaya, vaya… mira quien despertó - decía un hombre negro, fornido y alto, al lado de el se encontraba otro delgado y chaparro con varios conjuntos de cadenas en el pecho, cintura y hombros - pequeña Ari… ¿Qué haces ahí?

- … sácame de aquí

- no, no, no - decía con burla moviendo su dedo negativamente - no creo que ese sea el mejor modo de dirigirte hacia el dueño de las llaves de tu celda ¿o si?

Ari tuvo una idea del tamaño de las de Aleina.

-… si, tienes razón y lo siento… - decía Ari con un muy bien fingido tono de arrepentimiento, lo miro con ojos no muy propios de ella y con su mano comenzó a "acariciar" uno de los barrotes de su jaula -… se que nosotros podemos llegar a un acuerdo… ¿o no?

Aquel hombre tragó duro.

-… supongo - afirmaba, mientras se acercaba a la jaula de Ari, esta tomo la cadera de aquel hombre y comenzó a divagar sus manos. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello. Antes de que ella diera el siguiente paso, una macana azotó en los barrotes de su jaula, Ari retrocedió.

¿por quien carajos me tomas? Debiste haberte entregado a mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad, maldita puta. - tras decir esto, se fue, acompañado del otro hombre.

-… no puedo creer lo que intentaste hacer - le decía Mokuba, con desilusión en sus ojos. Pero vio como rápidamente Ari mostró aquella limpia y pura sonrisa, combinada con un toque de travesura.

- yo tampoco, pero dio resultado - le decía, mientras mostraba unas llaves meciéndose en su dedo.

Mokuba contuvo sus ganas de reír.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba veía de lejos como Yugi se intentaba comunicar con el helicóptero de KaibaCorp. Regresó su vista al barco y comenzó a buscar una forma de entrar sin que lo descubrieran. Pronto divisó el ancla del barco y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, comenzó a subir al barco por medio de ella.

Al llegar a cubierta, se escondió entre unas cajas y comenzó a pensar en la forma de sacar a su hermano. No lo veía en ningún lado, así que lo más probable era que lo hubieran escondido dentro del barco. Observó como iban pasando unos hombres cerca de el.

- Puedes creerlo - comentaba un hombre negro y alto a otro chaparro con cadenas - esa estúpida pensó que iba a comprarme.

- No se como pudo traicionar a Aleina por ese mocoso de los Kaiba. No tiene lógica.

- Lo único que quiero es llegar a Cuba y poder rentar al mocoso - Sin previo aviso, Kaiba le saltó encima de entre las cajas. Lo derribó y con sus brazos tomo el cuello del sujeto, quedando en posición para romperle el cuello.

¡Buba- intentaba ayudarlo el otro hombre, pero Kaiba dobló con fuerza el cuello del otro.

¡Un paso mas y arrancaré su cabeza- rugia con ira.

¡MUCHACHOS¡AUXILIO¡UN POLISONTE¡QUIERE MATAR A BUBA! AYU… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por el violento sonido del crujir de unos huesos. Para cuando volteó a ver a Kaiba, este sostenía en su mano el rifle del hombre que había asesinado.

- Silencio…

-…

¿Dónde esta mi hermano Mokuba- preguntaba imponente, sosteniendo el rifle en alto.

-…

¿y bien?

-… ¡AUXILIO¡AYUDA! AUXI…- fue permanentemente callado por una bala de rifle en su cabeza

- Dije…silencio - no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo que estaba haciendo, pues llegó de pronto parte de la tripulación. Quince hombres en fila para su muerte.

- … Muy bien, si no quieren salir lastimados, les sugiero que me digan en donde esta mi hermano Mokuba. - todos los hombres del barco se soltaron en carcajadas, y antes de que Kaiba comenzara a disparar, una bala en su rifle lo hizo soltarlo.

- Buen intento - le dijo un marinero, que sostenía un rifle aún más poderoso - pero el único aquí con los pantalones para manejar un rifle soy yo.

¿A si? Entonces ven a pelear como hombre - decía Kaiba, con los puños en alto. Nervioso

- "Un hombre no es un hombre, si no sabe disparar" - recitaba ¡Mátenlo!

Al momento, todos los tripulantes presentes recargaron sus armas y le apuntaron. A Kaiba no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que poner algo enfrente suyo, y por instinto, puso entre ellos y él el Cetro del Milenio.

La reliquia comenzó a brillar con fuerza al ser blandido por su verdadero y único dueño. El ojo milenario brilló en la frente de Kaiba.

Las balas que fueron disparadas contra Kaiba, fueron anuladas y caían secamente alrededor de el como si estuviera cubierto por un campo de fuerza. Seto se dio cuenta de esto y, luciendo una cínica sonrisa, levantó en alto su Cetro y este envió a los 15 hombres al Reino de las Sombras.

Poder, mucho poder, en la palma de su mano.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿De que diablos gritan- le preguntaba Ari a Mokuba, mientras se escabullían entre pasillos y corredores.

- No lo se…deberíamos ir a ver - comentaba Mokuba para despues intentar dirigirse a popa. Ari lo detuvo

- No Mokuba, nos podrían descubrir, será mejor que vayamos a proa y escapemos en cuanto podamos.

- Pero Ari, en proa debe haber mas hombres, si salimos por popa y saltamos al mar podremos escapar.

-… eres inteligente

¡pus claro¡Soy hermano del Gran Seto Kaiba- presumía Mokuba, con la frente en alto y el pecho inchado. Ari entristeció su mirada.

- Mokuba…- lo llamaba la muchacha, deteniéndose en seco. Mokuba se detuvo y regresó a donde ella.

¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha…- Ari se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su estatura, claro que quedó un poco mas baja que el. - el plan de Aleina… bueno, ella llegó a tu mansión y… se hizo pasar por una simple mujer que llevaba información para ayudar a tu hermano a… encontrarte.

Mokuba escuchaba atentamente, pero sus ojos mostraban clara impresión.

- Y… bueno… Kaiba creyó cada una de sus palabras mientras Noa se negaba a creer de tu muerte. Mientras Kaiba confió en Aleina, Noa pagó el precio por encontrarte - decía esto último, recordando el cuerpo androide destrozado.

- Pero mi hermano se dará cuenta de lo que pasa, tal vez ya se dio cuenta y esté buscándome, tal vez…

- Mokuba - Ari levantó un poco más la voz, para que Mokuba se callara, pero este comenzó a tener los ojos vidriosos. - Me temo… que tal vez tu hermano le entrego algo mas grande que su confianza.

¿A que te refieres?

- Mira… Aleina jamás me contó su plan, porque quería que fuera sorpresa… pero creo que las piezas encajan.

¿Encajan en que?

- Creo que el verdadero plan de Aleina era e… - sus palabras fueron cortadas al oír que los gritos eran más fuertes, la curiosidad era enorme.

Demasiada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡DIGANME DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO- al no obtener respuesta, mandó al Reino de las Sombras a uno de los hombres que Kaiba había hecho formarse. El era el Coronel, y los demás sus Cabos.

Todos comenzaron a temblar, pues no sabían que hacer, o eso hacían suponer.

¡me estoy cansando de todos ustedes- rugía amenazadoramente. Siguió sin obtener respuesta - bueno…

Blandió el Cetro, dispuesto a enviar a todos los tripulantes a las Sombras, pero de pronto fue derribado.

Uno de los tripulantes se había escondido en el techo de la cabina, donde Kaiba estaba de espaldas, le saltó encima y luchaba con el para quitarle tan poderoso artefacto. En la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía hacer suficiente fuerza para mantener en sus manos la reliquia; el Cetro fue despojado de el.

- Eso fue todo - el marinero tomó en sus manos el Cetro y se dispuso a golpear con el la cabeza de Kaiba. Un bulto se estrelló en uno de sus costados, alejándolo del cuerpo de Seto.

¡Aléjense de mi hermano- gritaba Mokuba, reponiéndose de la embestida que le había dado a aquel hombre. Todos los tripulantes se abalanzaron contra los hermanos Kaiba, pero una red de pesca intercedió y todos los marineros quedaron atrapados en ella.

¡Aléjense de Mokuba- decía Ari, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Kaiba intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue ayudado por Ari y Mokuba.

Un momento de silencio, dos miradas enfocadas, diamantes azul prusiano con azul marino, unos ojos expectantes que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Unos ojos, llenándose de lágrimas al unísono.

¡MOKUBA- Kaiba abrazó a su pequeño hermano como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Lo pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza y extrema sobreprotección. Mokuba abrazó el cuerpo de Seto como si su vida dependiera de ello, casi encajando sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

No había cuadro más conmovedor.

¡Mokuba- Kaiba no podía articular otra palabra más que ese nombre, que le parecía la palabra más hermosa de todo el universo, prácticamente saboreaba la pronunciación de ese nombre en su boca. Sus ojos no pudieron contener más todo el sufrimiento de las pasadas semanas, su alma no podía seguir acarreando la angustia y desesperación de todo el tiempo en que no lo tuvo en sus brazos. Su corazón no podía mantener la alegría desbordada del momento. Se soltó en llanto.

¡Seto!... ¡Yo sabía que no ibas a abandonarme!... snif… ¡Yo lo sabía- Mokuba ya llevaba rato llorando, su cara casi oculta en el hombro de su hermano.

- Nunca volveré a dejarte, nadie te volverá a apartar de mi¡nadie!... snif… ¡nunca mas- Kaiba besó la frente de Mokuba entre lágrimas, y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ari miraba con respetuoso silencio el reencuentro de los hermanos Kaiba, sin poder dejar de recordar a Aleina y el tiempo que pasaron en el orfanato. Aleina podía ser muy mala, pero era su hermana, al final de cuentas.

Y la quería.

Kaiba se levantó del suelo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el torso de su mano, aún con Mokuba en brazos, no pensaba soltarlo por nada en el mundo. Ari observó el Cetro del Milenio a pocos centímetros de su pie, se agacho y lo tomó entre sus manos. Se lo extendió a Kaiba.

Este lo tomó y, en cuestión de segundos, envió al resto de la tripulación al Reino de las Sombras.

- No pienso estar ni un momento más en este lugar - decía Kaiba, y después escuchó un helicóptero acercándose. Ari y Mokuba miraron hacia arriba y solo vieron como Yugi soltaba una escalera del helicóptero.

Ari miró a Kaiba, y este hizo el ademán de esperar a que ella subiera primero, esta asintió y subió por la escalera. Seto despegó a Mokuba de su cuerpo y el menor comenzó a subir, Ari lo tomó en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

Kaiba miró por un momento más ese lugar, luego comenzó a escalar y el avión despegó. Vio como una mano le era tendida para ayudarlo, era la de Yugi, quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Kaiba correspondió con una de las suyas, completamente sincera.

¿Que haremos ahora- preguntaba Ari a Seto, obviamente pensando en Aleina. Kaiba la miró por unos momentos, Mokuba se pasó inmediatamente a los brazos de su hermano.

¿Cómo que qué haremos¡Vamos a encontrarla- le regañaba Mokuba, abrazando a Kaiba.

¡Roland- llamaba Seto al piloto, quien era su mano derecha.

¿Si señor Kaiba?

- Pide a KaibaCorp. que localicen a Aleina Castrus Devil, debemos encontrarla antes de que…

- No es necesario - interrumpía Yugi, con una sonrisa - cuando pedí el helicóptero también mandé que la localizaran.

- …bien pensado - confesaba Kaiba. Mokuba miraba a Ari, quien mantenía la cabeza baja.

¿Ari- la aludida pasó su mano por sus ojos y volteó a ver a Mokuba. Sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos no ocultaban su tristeza. - se que esto es muy difícil para ti… a nadie mas que a mi le gustaría ver a Aleina pudriéndose en una cárcel, pero…

- A mi me gustaría verla muerta - comentaba Kaiba, con ira en su voz.

- Seto… - Kaiba volteó a ver a Mokuba, quien lo intentó reprender con la mirada, pero no podía. Lo quería demasiado - Aleina es la hermana de Ari, y…

- Yo puedo decírselo Mokuba…- el pelinegro calló -… Aleina y yo venimos de un orfanato y…

- esa historia ya la se, tu no eres su hermana de sangre y sin embargo se criaron como tales. Y no entiendo como puede sufrir por alguien que no es tu hermana…

- Es igual que usted y el joven Noa - interrumpía Ari, y Kaiba dejó de interrogar - ese sentimiento no se puede explicar joven Kaiba, pero existe. Es poderoso, y puede vencer cualquier mal.

Mokuba abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Ahora le tocó a Kaiba bajar la mirada.

¡La han localizado, señor Kaiba! esta a pocos kilómetros de aquí. - informaba

¿Dónde?

- en una montaña pequeña cerca de las vías del "Tren Domino"

- Vamos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El cielo despejado y la suave brisa la relajaban. ¡Era un día perfecto para un plan perfecto!

Sacó de sus bolsillos el tan ansiado documento, mirándolo con malevolente alegría. Lo acercó a su rostro y pegó el papel a sus labios, como si fuera la cosa más importante para ella. ¡Vaya que estaba feliz! Volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre y este a uno de sus bolsillos para después apagar el motor del auto en el que estaba.

Salió lentamente y aspiró con fuerza en aire, vaya que había gente que tenía razón, el dicho de "Los genios son confundidos por locos" era toda la verdad. Ella no estaba loca, solo era otro genio incomprendido. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miro hacía el cielo, para descubrir uno de los helicópteros de KaibaCorp. Su ojiazul no se tardó nada en encontrarlo.

Tomo una de sus poses mas actuadas, mostrando su mascara de inocencia y vulnerabilidad. Estaba más que lista para decirle…pero nada la prepararía para la impresión que iba a venir en poco…

El helicóptero aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de ella.

¡Seto- saludaba Aleina, para después ver como el empresario salía del transporte.

- … - Kaiba permaneció en silencio, quería abalanzársele y ahorcarla con las mismas fuerzas con las que la hizo suya. El solo recuerdo le hacía sentir aún mas odio y repulsión, hacía ella y hacía el mismo.

¿Cómo me encontraste- preguntaba la rubia, pero su tez palideció hasta casi verse albina cuando vio a Ari y al "Rey de los Duelos" Yugi Motou. Retrocedió.

- Supuse que estarías aquí…- decía Ari, sus ojos eran tapados por su insistente flequillo.

-… veo que ya me descubriste…pues ya ni modo…- decía con voz resignada y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Kaiba no soportó tal hipocresía.

¡TE VOY A MATAR- rugía Seto con incontenible furia. Fue detenido en seco por la visión de un arma.

- Alto ahí, querido - Aleina empuñaba una pistola enorme, que, por unas pulgadas más se haría pasar por un rifle.

- Aleina… aún es tiempo… esto no necesita terminar con sangre…entregate, por lo que mas quieras, entregate. - rogaba Ari, con ojos suplicantes.

- No es necesario "Hermanita" - esta última palabra fue con sarcasmo - ya tengo todas las cartas del "Full" para mostrar. Pronto, el arma de Aleina fue arrebatada de su mano por un disparo proveniente del helicóptero. Todos voltearon a ver quien había sido el valiente.

Mokuba temblaba de ira, con un rifle sostenido en sus manos, arriba del helicóptero.

- Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es el pequeño Mokuba. Vaya que tienes pantalones, mojados, pero pantalones. - Kaiba no entendió el último comentario, pero al voltear a ver a Mokuba, entendió. Su pequeño hermano se estaba orinando del miedo.

- … Jamás…te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mi familia - con Aleina desprotegida, Kaiba corrió hacía ella dispuesto a lincharla.

¡ALTO SETO KAIBA- decía Aleina imponente, mostrando frente a el un sobre blanco. Kaiba se detuvo. - no es necesario que preguntes que es… solo léelo.

Kaiba tomo el sobre, que fue lanzado por Aleina. Lo abrió con rapidez y pronto vio que se trataba de un documento del Hospital de KaibaCorp., le vastó medio segundo para entender todo…miró la parte importante del papel.

Su rostro palideció.

¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo¿"Seto Jr."? O tal vez prefieras ponerle "Ari" - esto último lo dijo mirando a su "hermana".

- No tienes corazón Aleina - Ari estaba igualmente pálida, pues sus miedos se volvieron realidad.

¿Qué pasa¿Qué están diciendo- preguntaba Mokuba, pero sus preguntas fueron terriblemente contestadas por Aleina.

- Estoy embarazada.

La palabra congeló hasta el mismo aire, sepultando el momento en un terrible silencio.

- Así es, tengo a un Kaiba en mi vientre, engendro del mismísimo Seto Kaiba. ¿No te da gusto Mokuba¡Ya eres tío¡Deberías estar agradecido¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- su malévola carcajada resonó por todo el lugar.

Kaiba pudo despertar de su shock, rápidamente tomó el arma de Aleina y de un movimiento se la pegó a su frente.

- voy a matarte…me estas escuchando… ¡VOY A MATARTE- rugía Kaiba con tremenda ira.

- adelante, mátanos, asesina a tu pareja y a tu hijo, pero debe ser rápido… la sangre saldrá con fuerza. - Aleina pegó la boca del arma a su frente - te estoy esperando. No le temo a la muerte.

Aleina sonrió cuando sintió el rifle despegarse levemente de su frente.

- GRRR- Kaiba rugió, y pegó de nuevo la pistola… lo intentó sostener con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban.

Un hijo.

Un pequeño infante.

Un ser que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Su mente no podía dejar de mostrarle macabras escenas de Mokuba, podía vengarse en ese mismo instante de todo lo que su hermano había sufrido…pero por el otro lado estaba el pequeño…

-… - Aleina permanecía en silencio, por cada segundo de silencio de Kaiba, era un paso más hacía la victoria.

¡Es mentira¡Ese niño no es mío!

¿Quién crees que soy¿Una zorra?... además, las pruebas de ADN podrán comprobártelo.

¡CALLATE- Kaiba pegó con fuerza el arma a la boca de Aleina.

¡HAZLO SETO¡TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO¡ES UNA MENTIRA- gritaba Mokuba, aunque mas bien parecían ruegos.

Las manos del empresario comenzaron a sudar, la pistola se sentía extrañamente pesada, su cabeza mandaba punzadas de dolor. Apretó el arma con fuerza, ahora con ambas manos, aumentó el arco de sus piernas, sus ojos no podían mostrar mas odio y confusión…

Arrojó la pistola al suelo.

- No te mataré… pues considero a la muerte como un descanso y no como un castigo. Tu sufrimiento será tan grande que desearás mil veces morir que seguir en este mundo.

- Creo que no has podido carburar… nuestro crío…

- MI hijo…, si es que realmente existe, será entregado en mis brazos en cuanto nazca. - Kaiba podía sentir la victoria en sus manos.

- … - Aleina tomó pose derrotada, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

¡Roland! Amárrala con lo que puedas y métela al helicóptero - demandaba, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a este.

¡Si señor- Roland llegó rápidamente con una soga pequeña, y la amarró a las muñecas de Aleina. La rubia caminó lentamente al helicóptero.

Mokuba bajo del techo del helicóptero, dirigiendose a Ari, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y viendo el pesado andar de su hermana.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Ágilmente una filosa navaja fue sacada por las mismas manos de Aleina, cortó de un movimiento las sogas que la sujetaban, pero no las dejó caer. Solo hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de Mokuba…

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

Con la soga que anteriormente la sujetaba, Aleina tomó a Mokuba por el cuello y se hecho a correr hacía su auto. Lo aventó a la parte trasera por una de las ventanas abiertas y se metió al coche. Tardó un poco en encender.

¡¡MOKUBA- gritaban Ari y Kaiba, los dos igualmente de impactados y asustados.

El auto arrancó, a toda velocidad, y Ari se abalanzó hacía el. Cayendo en la cajuela del mismo, subió hasta la cabina del conductor y entró por una de las ventanas.

Kaiba intentó alcanzarlos corriendo, pero unas fuertes manos lo tomaron y sintió como sus pies abandonaban el piso. Pronto se halló de nuevo en el interior del helicóptero, Yami lo mantenía firmemente sujeto.

- Vamos por ellos - le dictaminaba Yami, para tranquilizar a Seto.

Mientras tanto en el auto, Ari peleaba con Aleina para mantener el control del vehículo.

¡DETENTE ALEINA¡ESTO HA LLEGADO MUY LEJOS- gritaba Ari, tomando con fuerza el volante mientras Aleina se aferraba fuertemente a el.

¡JAMAS¡MI HIJO SERÁ MI BOLETO PARA EL DOMINIO DE KAIBACORP!

¡Aleina¡Te estas dejando dominar por tu enfermedad- Ari dio un giro al volante, y Aleina lo acomodó rápidamente.

¡NO ESTOY LOCA, CARAJO¡ALEJATE DE MÍ- Aleina aceleró con brusquedad.

¡ARI¡EL BARRANCO- gritaba Mokuba, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento.

¡ALEINA¡REACCIONA- Aleina volteó a verla - aún ay tiempo, dejamos a Mokuba con Kaiba y nosotras huimos. Comenzaremos desde el principio… ¡POR DIOS ALEINA¡DETENTE!

¡¡¡ARI- Mokuba logró hacer que Ari mirara de nuevo el camino. Un barranco.

¡SALTA MOKUBA- gritaba la castaña.

¿Qué?

¡¡VETE- Ari oprimió un botón del auto y la puerta de Mokuba se abrió, el menor de los Kaiba fue empujado del coche por Ari, rodó por el suelo.

- kkk…- Mokuba intentaba incorporarse, rápidamente volteó a ver al auto. Ari se asomó por la ventana.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Y eso fue todo.

¡¡¡¡¡ARIIII¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO- como respuesta, ella solo se despidió.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO- gritaba Aleina

- No lo entiendes hermana… pero esta es la única forma para evitar que sigas dañando a personas. - Ari pisó el acelerador, aún con el pie de Aleina en el.

¡NO¡DETENTE- Aleina intentó cambiar de dirección, pero el cuerpo de Ari se aferró al de ella, evitando que pudiera maniobrar el volante.

- Nos vemos en el Infierno Aleina… - Ari sonó decidida, mientras sentía como el auto comenzaba a inclinarse.

Adiós hermana mía…

Adiós Seto Kaiba…

Y…Adiós Mokuba…

El auto cayó por un inmenso barranco con salida al mar.

Cayó en las filosas rocas cerca del lugar.

Se encendió en llamas rápidamente…

¡¡ARI- Mokuba observó la enorme hoguera, con esperanza a que llegara a salir…Nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues aquella persona fue la única a la que llegó a amar tanto como a su hermano. Ari estaba muerta.

Un grito desgarrador.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAARIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO- Mokuba se soltó en llanto. Un poderoso brazo lo levantó del lugar, y pronto se elevó a los cielos.

Mokuba volteó a ver a su hermano, quien tenía una mirada llena de una gama de sentimientos que el pequeño no pudo descifrar. Sin embargo solo se abrazó al cuerpo de Kaiba, sintiendo el dulce calor de su cuerpo, mojando su camisa de interminables lagrimas.

- Terminó Mokuba… la pesadilla terminó. - Kaiba lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendose perder en el paraíso que era su pequeña razón de ser, su pequeño hermano.

Yugi miraba todo sin poder saber que hacer, así que solo hizo lo que le dictó su corazón. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaiba, intentando mostrarle que no estaba solo.

Como respuesta, Kaiba tomó con una mano el brazo de Yugi, atrayéndolo hacía el y su hermano. Yugi abrazó a Kaiba y a Mokuba.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro solo podía pesar en la felicidad de estar de nuevo con su hermano… y en la tristeza de saber que Ari ya no estaba con el.

El helicóptero se perdió en el horizonte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: AAAAHHH! Semi-terminamos!

Ak: veremos luego cuando bajamos el epilogo.

Lz: de seguro los dejamos con la duda de cómo va a estar todo el rollo del fic.

Ak: la cosa esta así, decidimos darles una sorpresita algun dia

Lz: ALGUN DIA, osease que no muy pronto ni tampoco muy tarde.

Ak: mientras tanto… DEJEN REVIEWS! nunca se sabe cuando puede haber actualización xD

Lz: por cierto¡VISITEN "AULLIDO NOCTURNO"! disponible en la sección de romance y de horror

Ak: y ahora…

Lz: a contestar reviews…

**ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE**

Lz: o bien, no todos los capitulos pueden ser largos

Ak: pero aki esta el capitulo mas chido

Lz: y sip, vamos a poner un epílogo pero lo q pasa es q no consideramos a un EPILOGO como un capitulo

Ak: seh, estamos fumadas

Lz: en el próximo veras lo q le pasó al perro.

Ak: esperaremos tu próximo review

HISAKI RADIEN

Lz: BIENVENIDA A "THE KIDNAP"!

Ak: mas vale tarde que nunca n n

Lz: que bueno que te gusto el fic, me gusta complacer n n

Ak: por cierto…ALEINA!

Aleina: mandeme?

Ak: aki que esta hisaki está hablando de ti

Aleina: en serio? Y que dice… (leyendo el review) ooooh! Pues muchas gracias, tienes razón¡SOY UNA HIJA DE PUTA! xD

Lz: tampoco es para que te insultes

Aleina: no en serio, mi madre es una prostituta o.ó

Lz: O.O

Aleina: y sip, soy una malnacida pero… ¡NI CREAS QUE HAS ESCUCHADO LO ULTIMO DE MI¡El nombre de "Aleina Castrus Devil" será recordado para toda la eternidad!

Ak: ya Aleina, te privas ¡

Aleina: xD

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review!

KIMMY ANGY

Lz: hola!

Ak: no te pongas triste, como digimos, este fic va para largo n n

Lz: pero será una sorpresita que revelaremos en el epílogo

Ak: se van a morir en cuanto la sepan

Aleina: y me odiaran más por eso MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lz Ak: o.O!

Aleina: xD

Lz: y bueno, si pensabas lo que yo estaba pensando que Akire pensó pues… pensaste bien xD

Aleina: tengo un hijo del "Sexy Seto Kaiba" xD ¡MUÉRANSE TODOS!

Ak: será magnifico! XD

Lz: y bueno, con la nueva idea que nos surgió para este fic… tal vez, y SOLO tal vez, "Aullido Nocturno" no sea tan famoso como este.

Ak: no sabemos

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review!

KIDA LUNA

Aleina: hola (con mirada dominante y llena de hipocresía) ¿me extrañaste?

Ak: amm… yo no lo creo Aleina u u¡

Lz: aki va a correr sangre O.O

Aleina: sobre si recibiré lo q me merezco… ¡NO LO CREO! Difícilmente me atrapan, y cuando lo hacen… tengo muchos recursos para escapar xD

Ak: Aleina es Diabla, solo la Impía trinidad son Demonios, luego lo entenderás

Aleina: espero que te haya parecido suficientemente sádico el que Akire nos tirara a mi y a la traidora de mi hermana por un barranco

Ak: xD

Aleina: tienes razón rex, sigue soñando con que Seto es tuyo… porque "MIO! ESE HOMBRE ES MIO! A medias pero MIO, MIO, MIO, para siempre MIO! Ni te le acerques es MIO!"

Ak: OK! Ya callate

Aleina: jejejeje

Lz: menos mal no fue una amenaza

Ak: lo siento, es que la locura es contagiosa (mirando a Aleina)

Aleina: xD

Ak: U

Lz: esperaremos tu próximo review

Y ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	13. Epilogo

**HIIIIII!**

Lz: Snif…. BUAAAAAAA! Soy tan felíz!

Ak: ya terminamos TuT

Lz: (sacando un pañuelo y llenándolo de mocos) snif… este… es un día muy especial para nosotras TuT

Ak: porque lo prometimos y aquí esta…

Lz: lo último que verán de…

Ak: "The Kidnap"

Lz: AL FIC! TuT

**THE KIDNAP**

**Epilogo**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un helicóptero volaba hacía un rumbo desconocido, en su interior, solo había silencio. Seto Kaiba, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, era el mas callado del lugar; su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos confusos, preguntas sin respuesta, ideas y respuestas contradictorias... no podía ordenar su mente.

Yugi Motou suspiraba de vez en cuando, pensando en lo herido que Kaiba podría estar, solo lo veía mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Giró su mirada hacía el bulto que se encontraba en los brazos de empresario, Mokuba Kaiba estaba profundamente dormido.

Mokuba se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Kaiba mientras este lo intentaba consolar por la perdida de Ari... eso, y por muchas otras cosas que de plano no vale la pena recordar. Estaba acurrucado como un ovillo en el pecho de su hermano mayor, con la cara oculta en el espacio de entre el tórax y antebrazo de Seto.

Una voz temerosa rompió el silencio.

... Kaiba-kun... ¿Estas bien- preguntaba Yugi, sabiendo la respuesta pero, queriendo confirmar el nivel de gravedad. Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que no le respondería.

Parecía.

... Yugi... - Kaiba parecía querer preguntar algo.

¿dime?

¿Tienes la memoria de Noa- Yugi no se esperaba la pregunta, así que dudó un poco. Lentamente, sacó de su bolsa un pequeño chip y se lo entregó a Kaiba en las manos.

El castaño lo tomó firme y lentamente, cerrando su puño con fuerza, pero sin dañarlo.

... - Kaiba miraba su puño cerrado, para después abrirlo dudoso. Ahí estaba, su hermanastro, o lo que quedaba de el; no pudo pensar en lo que se había convertido con su familia...

No tiene nada que perdonarte - fueron las únicas palabras de Yugi, haciendo que Kaiba mirara a su compañero.

... Yo no lo creo así ... - había mucho dolor en la voz del joven empresario.

No tuviste la culpa de nada, Kaiba-kun, cualquiera hubiera caído en aquella trampa tan elaborada, además...

Cualquiera que no tuviera cerebro... - interrumpió Kaiba, mientras volvía a mirar el suelo -... Noa... Noa me lo dijo... me dijo que no confiaba en... ella. Yo no lo escuche... y esto fue lo que le pasó...

Kaiba volvió a encerrar el chip en su mano.

... - Yugi no sabía como combatir la obstinación del castaño, pero pronto escuchó a Yami por su link mental.

Yugi...- se comunicaba Yami - mejor no intentes razonar con el, ambos sabemos lo terco que es cuando se centra en algo.

Pero no es sano que se mortifique con algo que no es su culpa...

Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto - decía Yami, interrumpiéndolo - Kaiba es tan culpable como... Ari, pues cerró sus ojos a la verdad.

No importa, él es inocente... para mi. - decidido, corto la comunicación mental con Yami. Después, se dirigió a Seto.- Kaiba-kun... entiende que algunas veces no pueden haber culpables en un acto... no debes convertirte en uno si no lo eres.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Si Joey estuviera aquí de seguro te diría que... - Pronto, Yugi cambio a una cara de completa angustia y horror. - ¡JOEY! ¡Debemos buscarlo!

Kaiba mostró, por fin, un gesto en su rostro.

¿Que? ¿Por que?

¿No lo recuerdas? Joey también estaba preso en la bodega junto con Mokuba

Pero no estaba en el barco...- Kaiba, debido a la inesperada preocupación que le invadió, comenzó a hacer trabajar su IQ - probablemente sigue en el puerto de Dominó.

¡Tenemos que ir! por favor Kaiba-kun...

Roland - llamó la atención de su piloto, quien volteó a verlo - ve al puerto de Dominó.

Si señor - después de la afirmación, cambió bruscamente la dirección del helicóptero.

gracias Kaiba - decía Yugi. Para su completa sorpresa, obtuvo respuesta.

Seto

¿eh?

dime Seto - Yugi sintió una extraña alegría inundar su cuerpo, como un escalofrío que recorrió su espina y llegó hasta sus brazos haciendo que se tensara un poco. El joven "imposible" había aceptado su amistad.

Una sonrisa acompañada de ojos púrpuras, vidriosos.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El helicóptero de KaibaCorp aterrizó en el puerto de Dominó. Yugi fue el primero en bajar, con las ansias carcomiendo su paciencia, decidió esperar a "su amigo".

Kaiba no quería despegarse de su hermanito, no ahora que lo había recuperado. Pero debía ayudar a Yugi para encontrar al "perrito extraviado". Decidió encargárselo a Roland, obligándolo a protegerlo con su vida pues, aún no podían estar seguros de que no hubiera algún ayudante de Aleina por ahí.

El Puerto Dominó aún era zona enemiga.

Yugi corrió hacía la bodega donde lo había visto por última vez, Kaiba lo seguía a paso rápido. Cuando llegaron, Yugi casi pega el grito al cielo al encontrarla completamente vacía. Kaiba no pudo evitar impresionarse y sentir una preocupación por el cachorro.

¡JOEY- gritaba Yugi, saliendo de la bodega - ¡JOEY! ¡DONDE ESTAS? ¡JOEY!

¡WHEELER- Kaiba se unió al coro, gritando el apellido de su dolor de muelas. Sin obtener respuesta.

¡JOEY!... JOOOOEEEEY- la voz de Yugi comenzaba a quebrantarse, sin querer concebir la idea de perder al rubio.

Un sonido entre cajas los hizo callarse.

Yugi iba a correr al lugar del sonido, pero fue detenido por Kaiba, quien aún se mantenía en guardia por el temor a ser atacado.

Miró furtivamente al helicóptero, Roland mantenía a Mokuba en brazos. Se acercó lentamente a donde estaban las cajas.

Nada.

Sin embargo, Yugi se abalanzó hacía la pila de cajas y comenzó a quitarlas. Pronto, divisó lo que era una jaula, una jaula que contenía a una persona atada y amordazada.

¡JOEY- Yugi quitó el resto de los escombros, y Joey lo miró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

Mmmm- Joey no podía articular palabra por la cinta canela que se encontraba en su boca, y no podía quitársela por la que había en sus manos. Solo podía mover sus pies, con los que había pateado las cajas para hacerse oír.

¿Siempre tienes que gruñir, cachorro- preguntaba Kaiba, sin poder ocultar el tono de alegría en su voz sarcástica.

MMMMRRG- Joey emitió un quejido ronco que, realmente, era un gruñido.

te voy a sacar de ahí - decía Yami, quien había cambiado de papeles con Yugi para poder maniobrar un hacha que había encontrado en el piso.

Joey abrió los ojos de par en par, y su tez palideció.

eeeh, mejor lo hago yo - decía Kaiba, para quitarle el hacha de sus manos y ponerse en posición.

MMMMMMHHH! MMMMMMH- ahora Joey había entrado en completo pánico, alejándose lo mas posible del castaño.

Kaiba ignoró el ataque sicótico del rubio, así que solo se dedicó a golpear con fuerza la jaula. Sacando chispas por el choque del metal, estaba decidido a romper aquellos barrotes.

Yami pudo notar la tensión en la cara de Kaiba, comprendiendo que en realidad intentaba desquitarse con aquella jaula. Viendo como Kaiba tenía los ojos fijos, pero los sentimientos de su mirada se encontraban muy lejos de intentar concentrarse en lo que hacía. Sin embargo, los golpes eran certeros, fuertes, y en un solo lugar.

Pronto, Kaiba rompió los barrotes suficientes para que Joey lograra escapar.

Es suficiente - le decía Yami, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Kaiba, deteniendo los machetazos.

Yami volvió a cambiar de papeles con Yugi, para que este pudiera entrar a la jaula y quitar la cinta canela de sus manos.

Ya libre, Joey se quito de un movimiento la cinta de su boca.

... Yugi... como...

te explicaré todo cuando te calmes - le decía el joven tricolor, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría. Volteó a ver a Kaiba - ... cuando todos nos calmemos.

Kaiba entendió las palabras de Yugi, suspiro con fuerza y dio media vuelta hacía el helicóptero.

¿Como escapaste- le preguntaba Joey a su amigo. Pero no espero respuesta, pues, logró divisar al frente como Kaiba tomaba el cuerpo dormido de Mokuba en brazos y entraba al helicóptero. - ¡¿MOKUBA! ¿Pero como? o.O!

Como te dije Joey, necesitas estar calmado. - decía mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la máquina.

YA ESTOY CALMADO! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE PASÓ- gritaba exasperado.

no lo creo - le decía, con diversión en su voz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yugi resumió, en el helicóptero, la historia desde que escapó de aquella bodega. Joey estaba impactado, y apenas podía imaginarse la imagen del coche prendiéndose en llamas.

...Órale - fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir después de escuchar tan increíble relato. - Pues debo decir que obtuvo su merecido, ¡vaya que lo tuvo!... aunque lo lamento por la tal Ari...

Tras decir esto, miró a Kaiba, quien se mantenía con la cara baja, los espesos mechones castaños ocultaban sus ojos azules. Nadie sabía como se sentía en esos momentos.

Sentimientos puros de culpabilidad y autodestrucción.

Seto... - Yugi lo llamaba, Kaiba levantó ligeramente la cabeza, sin mostrar sus ojos aún. - no debes sentirte culpable de nada...

...Yugi... aprecio tu amistad... pero no tus mentiras - Yugi estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Kaiba habló de nuevo. - le fallé a mi familia... le creí a una desconocida en lugar de ah mi propio hermano... di... di a Mokuba por... por muerto...

Kaiba dejó de hablar, pues sentía como su voz quería quebrantarse. Abrazó a Mokuba con fuerza y sobreprotección.

... lo pasado es pasado - Yugi se sentó al lado de Kaiba y, con seguridad, recargó su cabeza en el brazo del castaño. Seto no evitó el contacto y, a pesar de la tensión inicial por el contacto, comenzó a relajarse.

Joey estaba que no se tragaba la escena frente a el, pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Kaiba estaba realmente dolido y que, también, había aceptado a Yugi.

De una forma un poco retorcida, algo bueno había salido de todo esto.

No pudo evitar preguntar...

Que harás ahora- le interrogaba Joey de forma dócil, no quería alterarlo pues, rechazaría también a Yugi.

...comenzar de nuevo... solo espero que mi familia pueda perdonarme.

Yo no se sobre Noa... recuerda que tiene tu mismo endemoniado carácter - Joey esperó alguna respuesta por parte del castaño, una media sonrisa sería lo común, pero no obtuvo nada. - ... pero Mokuba... el no tiene nada que perdonarte... ¡Caray! ¡Eres casi su padre!

Yugi se separó de Kaiba, para ver su reacción, pues concordaba con los sabios pensamientos de su amigo rubio.

... - Kaiba no respondió.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a la Mansión Kaiba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

11:30 pm

Kaiba abrió la puerta de su mansión, observándola con detenimiento, como si quisiera barrer con su mirada todos los momentos de angustia vividos en ese lugar. Nunca antes hubo un solo lugar en la mansión que lo invitara a recordar algún evento, salvo el antiguo estudio donde Gozaburo lo "entrenaba"; estudio que ya había sido derrumbado.

Ahora toda la mansión clamaba, a gritos, miles de recuerdos amargos y dolorosos: la sala principal donde esperó con el corazón en la mano las llamadas de Aleina.

Después de convocar ese recuerdo, e intentar borrarlo de su mente, entró a la mansión. Caminó hasta las escaleras para ir al segundo piso y comenzó a subirlas a paso lento, con Mokuba en brazos, cobijado por su mullida gabardina gris.

Yugi miró las escaleras, recordando una escena hacía ya casi un mes. Recordó cuando Noa les anunció sobre la llegada de una sospechosa mujer, les dijo sobre sus dudas y su miedo para con ella... recordó que les había advertido sobre lo peligrosa que se veía.

Y lo único que él le dijo fue... que estaba alucinando.

Si tan solo le hubieran creído.

Con una mirada triste, Yugi siguió caminando detrás de Kaiba.

Mientras Yugi iba entre Kaiba y Joey, este último se detuvo ante la visión de una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar... aunque no era para nada parecida a las demás.

Joey quedó parado en la puerta de aquella oscura habitación, observando cada detalle de esta, y descubriendo que estaba en la misma posición donde había descubierto a Aleina hablando sobre su plan en voz alta. También recordó la discusión, la jeringa clavándose en su cuerpo con fuerza, la inconciencia que le llevó miles de pesadillas durante mas de una semana.

Un escalofrío. Sacudió su cabeza y corrió de nuevo con Yugi y Kaiba para alcanzarlos.

Seto entró a una habitación amplia, que despedía un ambiente frío. Recostó a su pequeño hermano en la cama y lo cobijó con delicadeza. Dio unos pasos atrás para poder ver todo el cuadro frente a el.

Mokuba Kaiba, su hermanito menor, estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Ver de nuevo la lenta y armoniosa respiración en su pecho le hacía sentir una increíble y casi atemorizante paz en su alma.

Una paz que no había sentido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pronto, se dio cuenta que aquella imagen le hacía sentir que el aire que respiraba era mas ligero. Le hacía sentir su corazón mas joven, como si las manos tortuosas que lo asfixiaban lo hubiesen soltado ya.

Así de poderoso era ese sentimiento.

Yugi observaba como su amigo castaño no podía dejar de contemplar a Mokuba, comprendiendo que Kaiba combatía con sentimientos confusos. No sería considerado el interrumpirlo.

Desgraciadamente, estaba acompañado de alguien que era todo, menos considerado.

...Oye viejo... - Joey llamó la atención de Kaiba - ya es noche, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Kaiba no lo volteó a ver y, aunque Joey estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud del CEO, le molestó un poco.

...Podrán irse mañana - las palabras de Seto, hicieron a Joey sobresaltarse y a Yugi mostrar una amplia sonrisa. - no sería prudente el que se vayan a esta hora... aún no podemos bajar la guardia.

No te preocupes ya, Seto. - le decía Yugi, dedicándole una de sus tantas sonrisas - Aleina ya no está, y de seguro los rufianes del puerto ya están tras las rejas... ya terminó todo.

... - Kaiba no pudo suprimir su suspiro. Mirando por última vez a su hermano, salió de la habitación para guiar a sus huéspedes, pero...

¡¡SETO- un grito por parte de Mokuba, hizo que Kaiba regresara rápidamente a la habitación.

¿Que pasó Mokuba- Kaiba se arrodilló a la cama del pelinegro, pero casi cae en el suelo cuando siente como su hermanito se abraza a él.

No me dejes solo... no quiero estar solo... - Mokuba comenzó a sollozar, y Seto lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

No te dejaré solo... nunca mas te dejaré... - Yugi miró la escena, y limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Seto... Joey y yo buscaremos una habitación, no te preocupes por nada - después de que Kaiba asintió, Yugi le dio un leve codazo a su amigo rubio, para salir de ahí.

Después de un momento, Kaiba tomó a Mokuba en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Nunca más lo dejaría solo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El sol de la mañana golpeó las ventanas de la mansión Kaiba, despertando a un joven de cabello azabache.

Pestañeo un poco, sintiendo en su piel una tibia y confortante cama. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, para lograr ver que no había sido un sueño.

Una sonrisa amplia inundó su rostro.

Saltó de la cama en la que estaba, dándose cuenta rápidamente que estaba en la cama de su hermano mayor. Como por instinto, miró de nuevo la cama, donde Seto aún dormía profundamente.

Comprendía lo cansado que estaba.

Decidió no despertarlo, así que, impulsado por la sed de la mañana, bajo a la cocina.

Resintió en su trasero cada paso que daba por las escaleras, una de las cicatrices que sanaría algún día. Aunque sabía que las llagas de su alma necesitarían ser tratadas por expertos, el solo haber vuelto a ver la imagen perfecta de su hermano le hizo sanar varias de ellas.

La mansión estaba vacía, lo cual era bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta de que Joey se había dormido ahí. Siendo las 9 de la mañana, era difícil que ya se hubiera ido. Tomó una jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirvió una ración considerable en un vaso. Saciada su sed, regresó a la comodidad de la habitación de su hermano.

Al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba entreabierta, lo cual le extraño un poco pues estaba seguro de haberla dejado cerrada para que el frío de la mañana no entrara.

Cuando entró, lo que vio lo dejó helado.

¿Me extrañaste- decía una voz sarcástica y repudiosa, con unos ojos azul zafiro destellando torrentes de locura, la mitad de su tez blanca estaba horrendamente quemada. Su cuerpo despedía un enfermizo y nauseabundo olor a gasolina mientras parte de su ropa desgarrada dejaba ver las espeluznantes quemaduras en casi tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo.

En la cama se encontraba el cadáver de Kaiba, con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca.

Los sedantes ya pasaron de moda - Aleina mostró una jeringa de 20 ml. completamente llena de un líquido morado. En sus pies se encontraba una botella de detergente, vaciando su contenido en la alfombra de la habitación - lo de hoy es el veneno.

Con una sonrisa cínica en su quemado y horrendo rostro, caminó lentamente hacía Mokuba. La nariz de la impactada victima solo percibía el hediondo olor a quemado y a algo más, como si el cuerpo de Aleina estuviera pudriéndose.

Mokuba calló de espaldas, mientras veía como la imagen de la rubia se acercaba más y más hacía él.

...no...No...NO!...¡¡¡NOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!

¡¡MOKUBA- una voz espantada hizo que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos, para ver la cara aterrorizada de Kaiba, quien lo sujetaba de los hombros. Detrás, Yugi y Joey mirándolo de la misma forma.

Mokuba se abrazó inmediatamente a su hermano.

Ya... ya pasó pequeño... todo está bien... solo fue un mal sueño - Kaiba lo intentaba tranquilizar, meciéndolo en su cuerpo.

No...no quiero dormir... por favor... no quiero volver a dormir... por favor papá...

Todos en la habitación se quedaron estupefactos con las palabras de Mokuba. Kaiba, sin embargo, solo sonrió... una amplia sonrisa que, sin importar cuanto se esforzarse, no era capaz de mostrar toda la alegría que Kaiba sentía en su corazón.

Yugi... prende el televisor... - tras oír las palabras del empresario, el joven tricolor buscó el control remoto.

¿Buscas esto- Joey tenía el control meciéndose en su mano. Yugi entendió, y se abalanzó contra su amigo para quitarle tan sagrado aparato.

¡Dame ese mugre control Joseph- Yugi combatía contra el rubio, mientras este gruñía e intentaba escapar de las manos de Yugi.

Tal teatrito, hizo a Mokuba emitir una ligera risa. Risa a la cual Kaiba estaba totalmente agradecido.

¡LO TENGO- gritaba triunfal Yugi, para después prender el televisor. La primera imagen fueron los noticieros, Joey tomó de las manos de Yugi el control para intentar cambiarle, pero un nombre en especial lo hizo mantenerse en la misma posición, sin cambiarle de canal.

: Tras una llamada hecha por Seto Kaiba en las horas de medianoche, se logró encontrar lo que quedó de la secuestradora número uno del país y del mundo, Aleina Castrus Devil...

Kaiba sintió como un escalofrío recorrió la espina de su hermano.

Cambia de canal, Wheeler... - Joey estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de Mokuba lo detuvo.

No Joey... quiero ver... - Kaiba miró a Mokuba, pero este mantenía la vista fija en el televisor.

: Buenos Días Ciudadanos, soy Fausto Gabriel y estoy aquí en el lugar del accidente donde según una llamada hecha por Seto Kaiba, el auto que se encuentra al lado mío pertenece a la, ahora difunta, Aleina Castrus Devil. Según nos informaron testigos, entre ellos el piloto de Seto Kaiba, Roland, Aleina y su hermana Ari se mataron en este accidente que en realidad fue un suicidio por parte de Ari Castrus. Varios detectives, médicos y policías revisan minuciosamente el lugar.

Lo vez Mokuba, ya todo terminó - decía Yugi, quien dirigió su mirada hacía el pequeño, pero este aún miraba el televisor, esperando.

Mokuba... sabes bien que... nadie pudo sobrevivir de ese accidente... ¿verdad- Kaiba miró a Mokuba, este bajo la mirada un momento... pero unas palabras en el televisor lo hicieron mirar de nuevo.

: Pero tenemos una mala o tal vez buena noticia, el área a sido revisada a un ancho de un kilómetro de diámetro y cada escombro fue removido del lugar... pero solo se logró encontrar uno de los dos supuestos cuerpos que deberían estar, y es inidentificable por la casi calcinación del cadáver, seguiremos informando...

**FIN...?**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Lz: MUAJAJAJAJA! xD

Ak: … o.ó?... pensé que era yo la que se reía así…

Lz: como algunos de mis lectores ya saben los fics que termino con signo de interrogación son aquellos que TAL VEZ tengan continuación xD

Ak: hace unos días nos llegó nuestro cargamento de marihuana, por eso logramos dar este capitulo xD

Lz: la pregunta del millón es… ¿Quién sobrevivió al accidente?

Ak: AAAAAAAHHHH! Deben admitir que es una buena pregunta xD

Lz: y bueno… ya terminamos con este fic, (suspiro) es el segundo fic que terminamos TuT… ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!

Ak: bueno, la mayoría de los que leen esta historia tienen casi el triple xD

Lz: no se pongan tristes con la partida de este fic, que ay tenemos otro "Aullido Nocturno" en la sección de Horro xD

Ak: disfruten de ese INCREÍBLE fic, mientras nosotras decidimos si continuar con este o poner el siguiente en nuestra lista de publicados (tenemos muuuuuuchos fics haciendo cola)

Lz: pero ahora un minuto de reflexión…

Hay 1 secuestro cada 60 segundos en México…

El 70 por ciento de las victimas no sobrevive…

Depende de nosotros, y solo de nosotros, acabar con este infierno en vida que es el sustento de otros.

Denúncialo, no calles, los secuestradores rara vez cumplen las amenazas de matar a la víctima si los delatas. Un cadáver no sirve de nada en su "trabajo", pero sí ayuda a encontrarlos más fácilmente.

El secuestro deja terribles cicatrices, la victima no puede entrar a una habitación sin antes prender la luz, el 84 por ciento se vuelven Claustrofóbicas, si no se tratan las heridas psicológicas… pueden acabar en un hospital o peor… seguirían la "profesión" de Secuestrador.

Recuerden, JUNTOS, podemos acabar con esta pesadilla que es… El Secuestro.

QUIERO AGRADER EN PRIMER LUGAR A…

KIDA LUNA, ZEN-KURAI/ KURAYAMI KAGE, YAMI ARELISS, KIMMY ANGY, y SETO por compartir cada paso de la historia y apoyarme en todo

Y CLARO, NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE…

ANA SILVIA GUIMENEZ CORTEZ, AMYSEARING y SAKURABY, por sus divertidos reviews y por animarme a seguir esta sátira xD

POR ULTIMO A…

GUADUCHI, LADY GRASON, JENNIFER S.LLENERY, HISAKI RAIDEN por aumentar el número de reviews, aunque su aparición fue poca no me olvido de mencionarlas n n.

¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC! ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR HACERLO GANAR EL ORO EN SUSPENSO!

HASTA OTRO MOMENTO!

LOS AMO A TODOS!

¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
